Piratas
by Erzamedic
Summary: Ryu, una niña con un doloroso pasado y deseo insaciable de venganza por la muerte de sus padres decide volverse pirata y pelear cara a cara con el hombre detrás de su asesinato. ¿Lograra saciar su venganza o cierta tripulación la hará cambiar de opinión? ¡No se lo pierdan!
1. Triste pasado

"_¿Mis riquezas y tesoros? Si los quieren son suyos… ¡Búsquenlos! ¡Lo deje todo en ese lugar!"- Gold D. Roger_

Las últimas palabras del pirata más famoso y poderoso causaron un revuelo en el mar. Los piratas y aquellos que estaban dispuestos a convertirse, se levantaron y se dirigieron al Grand Line en busca de sus sueños. El One Piece, el tesoro más deseado por todos, aquel que lo posea será el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, habrá conquistado los mares y a esta nueva era.

Unos años después de la ejecución de Roger, en una isla del East Blue llamada Ryum, una familia acampaba y disfrutaba de una hermosa mañana. Era un día hermoso, una fresca brisa y un cálido sol los iluminaban, la felicidad y la calma se hacían presentes, parecía ser un día corriente como los otros.

-¡Ey papa!-Gritaba una niña de aproximadamente 10 años con pelo corto negro y ojos marrones oscuros corriendo hacia su padre-¡Pásame el sándwich de carne!-

-¡Dios, Buda o lo que sea!-Bromeaba el padre de la niña haciendo reír a su esposa. Este era joven, de pelo rubio y ojos iguales a los de su hija-¿Qué hare con el estómago de esta niña?¿Cómo es posible que con ese pequeño cuerpo almacenes tanto?

-¡Papii!-Gritaba avergonzada y casi roja como un tomate-Deja de burlarte de mí…aún tengo hambre, ¡dame ese sándwich ya!-

-Ya calma Ryu- Decía una joven mujer de ojos claros y cabello corto negro- ¿No dejaras nada para la cena cariño? Jejejeje-

-Pero mami-Decía haciendo un puchero y pataleando

-Te hare unos deliciosos sándwiches esta noche, no te preocupes preciosa-Decía dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa y un tierno beso a su hija

-Está bien mami-Decía Ryu sonriendo y con un leve sonrojo

-¿Quién no le haría caso a esta belleza no Ryu?-Hablaba su papa mientras abrazaba a su madre

-¡Ey!-Gritaba Ryu-No hagan eso aquí-Dijo haciendo un puchero

-Jajjaja- Reía su madre sonrojada-Vayamos ya a casa, hay que hacer aseo- Recogía la comida sobrante y la metía en una canasta

-De acuerdo, ya escuchaste comelona, a casa a hacer aseo para que elimines esa grasilla y no te engordes-Decía su padre mientras la levantaba y la llevaba a cuestas

-Pero que malo eres-Hablaba enojada con un puchero-Tu también tendrás que ayudar

-Yo no lo creería, solo tendré que sobornar a tu madre con un par de besos-Le decía al oído a Ryu causándole una pequeña risilla

-Es una lástima que tenga una excelente audición ¿Verdad cariño?-Hablaba su esposa con sarcasmo al escuchar sus cotilleos

-Diablos, falle jejeje-Se reía el mientras caminaba de camino a casa

-Que tonto eres papa-murmuraba Ryu tratando de hacerlo enfadar

-¿Qué clase de voca-El padre de Ryu se detuvo de golpe-Ustedes…

De repente frente a ellos se pararon dos tipos que venían del interior del bosque, tenían ropa rasgada y unos machetes en sus manos, en sus brazos tenían un tatuaje de una insignia posiblemente pirata (Una calavera con una pañoleta y una especie de cicatriz que se trazaba encima de la nariz, de lado a lado de la cara), sus sonrisas macabras no le dieron mucha tranquilidad a la familia que en estos momentos se encontraba temblando del miedo.

-Fafafafa- Reía extrañamente el pirata-Tiempo sin vernos Sechi y tu novia…¿Qué? Ahh si Kira

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?-Sechi tenía una sombra en sus ojos y gran cantidad de sudor bajando sobre su rostro

-¿Nos tratas así?-Hablaba uno de los hombres (era más alto y aterrador que el otro)- ¿A tus adorados nakamas?

-¿Qué es lo que quieren…Ruck y Tec?-les dijo mirándolos fríamente

-Tu vida-Decia Ruck (El menos aterrador)- y la de esa perra que te hizo abandonar la tripulación…¿y por qué no?, la de esa mocosa también

-¡ALEJATE DE MI FAMILIA!-Sechi grito desesperado dejando a su hija en el suelo y corrió hacia a ellos sacando su katana, sin embargo lograron esquivarlo y le dieron un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡PAPIII!-Ryu corrió hacia su padre, pero Tec (El mas aterrador) la agarro del cabello y comenzó a reir. –Jujujujuju, ¿Qué harás perra?¿Te quedaras ahí parada mirando como matamos a tu esposo y a tu pequeña mocosa? Que cobarde…

-Déjalos ir por favor-Rogaba Kira llorando silenciosamente-Mátame a mi…pero por favor, sin ellos no podría vivir-

-Que estúpida te vez haciendo ese show-Ruck se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella, la agarro del cabello y con el machete le propino una cortada en medio de sus labios-Eso te pasa por meterte con un pirata fafafafa-

-¡MAMII!-A pesar de estar retenida por la enorme mano de Tec que casi arrancaba su cabello, Ryu mordió el brazo del hombre, se solto y fue corriendo hacia donde su madre-¡Déjala en paz maldito!-Gritaba dándole una patada en la entrepierna a Ruck

-Ya verás perra-Ruck soltó a la mujer y dejo su machete en el suelo, luego tomo a Ryu del cuello y empezó a ahorcarla-Disfrutare más si te asfixio niñita-La madre de Ryu que se desangraba en el piso tomo el machete, se levantó y corto la cabeza de Ruck. Ryu solo podía sentir su sangre salpicándole y a su madre abrazándola después de unos segundos.

-¡Maldita desgraciada!-Decia Tec corriendo hacia la mujer-¡Ahora voy a dejarte hecha pure!-El padre de Ryu se recuperó y se levantó, golpeo al captor en su cabeza tirándolo al suelo y empezó a propinarle golpes, sin embargo este pudo enterrarle el machete en su estómago. Escupió sangre, se sintió mareado y perdía la consciencia poco a poco.

-¿M-ami, ayudemos a papi…?-Estaba temblando, sin embargo no salían lágrimas de sus ojos-Tranquila mi muñequita, siempre estaremos contigo ¿de acuerdo?-Se sentía débil, necesitaba despedirse de su hija…su más grande tesoro-Sal de aquí, corre y ve donde te abuela, váyanse de e-esta isla…vivan, cumple tu sueño y se la mejor de las doctoras ¿Vale?-

-N-no-Ryu se lanzó a llorar de repente-¡No quiero!¡No quiero!...u-ustedes sobrevivirán, estaremos juntos y…y me verán cumplir mi sueño, ¡Por favor no! No te vayas mami…no quiero…no quiero, esto no es real-

-Sigue tus sueños, y hazlos reales por nosotros-Su madre se levantó, apretó la vaina del machete y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tec, antes de que el pudiera levantarse ella clavo el machete sobre su pecho y el murió instantáneamente. Se acercó a su esposo, le dio un tierno beso y se recostó a su lado tomando su mano. –Ella será una gran doctora…ya verás amor, nuestra hija será grande y feliz-Una lagrima se derramaba sobre sus ojos-Lo se cariño, lo sé-Respondía el con la poca consciencia que le quedaba .

Ryu se acercó corriendo desesperadamente hacia la pareja-Papi, mami…por favor noo- Decia abrazándolos y llorando sobre sus "casi" cadáveres. -Te amamos hija-Dijeron al unísono y murieron

6 años después…

-¡NOOOOO!-Gritaba desesperada y se revolvía sobre su cama, los recuerdos habían logrado sobrevivir en su cabeza incluso después de 6 años y muchas terapias de psicología, al igual que su deseo de venganza. Se despertó de golpe, sudaba y temblaba al mismo tiempo-Ese sueño otra vez…maldita sea-

Continuara…


	2. Tripulacion Yota

-¡Ryu-san!-Gritaba un hombre-¡El desayuno esta listo! ¡Ryu-san!-

-¡Ya cállate estúpido!, que irritante eres Fudo…-Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó en el comedor- ¿Y el desayuno?-

-Aun faltan 20 minutos Ryu-san-Le decía Fudo con la misma aura de tranquilidad de todos los días, él era un chico alto de pelo azul corto y ojos verdes con casi 20 años- Siéntate y espera linda-

-¿Por qué rayos me llamas siempre 20 minutos antes de que este listo?-Hablaba enojada y ya hambrienta por el olor

-Porque si te digo apenas este listo, se enfriara primero antes de que llegues-Decía dándole la espalda y sonriendo mientras cocinaba

-Serás idiota-Se le salto una venita en la frente-Sino fueras el mejor cocinero, ya te habría cortado las manos y se las habría echado a los reyes marinos

-Tan irritable y molesta como siempre…-Decía una voz familiar -Envejecerás y pronto se te caerán las… si no dejas ese malgenio-

-Me parece que tiene razón-Opinaba Fudo-Las niñas lindas e inteligentes deberían ser más amables-

-¡Ya cállense los dos si no quieren que los corte en pedazos!-Se levanto de la silla y les dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándoles un enorme chichón -Fudo, llámame cuando el desayuno EN SERIO este listo…o ya sabes-

-Bien, bien querida-Decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza-Ya que saldrás llama al capitán para que venga a desayunar-

-Que lo llame Kento, es el único que nunca hace nada-Señalaba al chico que había entrado hace un momento y estaba recostado en la pared sobándose la cabeza. Aquel era un poco más alto que Fudo, tenía ojos azules y pelo corto rubio con unos 19 años. Era un dios frente a las chicas del barco, ya que no era para nada feo.

-La unica que no aporta nada aquí eres tu-Decía señalándola-Lo único que haces es dormir, comer y practicar con tu espadita-

-¿En serio? ¿Y quien es el que se la pasa detrás de los calzones de las chicas del barco todo el jodido dia?-Le pregunto molesta al chico que ya empezaba a ponerse en posición de batalla

-¿De qué te quejas? ¿Acaso te caigo a ti?-Preguntaba sonriéndole malévolamente y provocándole un sonrojo exagerado a Ryu

-Mas vale que no lo hagas-Dijo girándose hacia la puerta molesta

-No le llego a marimachas-Hablaba recostándose de nuevo en la pared-Así que no te preocupes querida-

Ryu salió rápidamente de la cocina antes de que en medio de su ira eliminara al cocinero y al Don Juan que se encontraban en ella. Camino tratando de tranquilizarse observando cada rincón del barco. Este era un galeón, un barco pirata dirigido por Yota, era realmente grande y bien decorado, ella pertenecía a su tripulación junto con otros integrantes de los cuales conocía a pocos. Siempre se había relacionado mejor con los hombres de esa tripulación ( A excepción de Kento) ya que las mujeres la odiaban por razones que ella no conocía y tampoco quería conocer. Con el que mejor se la llevaba era con el capitán y el médico, extrañamente, ellos le permitían abrirse libremente y desahogarse cada vez que hablaban.

Había decidido volverse pirata para facilitar su venganza, la unica informacion que había reclutado de los asesinos de sus padres, en los últimos años, era la insignia que recordaba de aquella noche, el nombre de la tripulación (Akai nuno) y el tipo de barco (Un galeón también) en el que viajaban. Ya no había marcha atrás, la unica solución a sus dolores y terribles pesadillas era matar al capitán de ese barco, haciendo así, justicia por sus propias manos.

Una mano sobre su hombro y una voz la sacaron de sus pensamientos rápidamente haciendo que se sobresaltara y casi callera por la borda. –Tranquila chica-Decía una voz familiar- A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo sigues siento tan…preventiva.

El hombre que le hablaba era moreno, de ojos marrones, con un parche en su ojo izquierdo, una pata de palo y un enorme sombrero además de sumarle que era más bajo que ella –"Puro pirata de fantasía"-pensó la primera vez al verlo. Tendría aproximadamente 50 años o más. A pesar de su inofensiva apariencia era el capitán del barco, uno de los más temidos y poderosos de la época, el Gran Yota.

-¿Qué? ¿Es que no puedes tener una aparición normal y dejar de asustarme?-Yota esbozo una enorme sonrisa y tiro una gran carcajada-En fin, Fudo dijo que fueras a desayunar-

-Supongo que tú no has desayunado-Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cocina-Apuesto a que Fudo te engaño otra vez, te peleaste con Kento y saliste enojada antes de matar a alguien-"¿Acaso el maldito viejo es adivino? ¿O es que eso ya se convirtió en una monotonía?"-Pensó-No tengo hambre viejo, después iré a comer-Al decir esto último un enorme rugido sonó en su panza, se sonrojo bruscamente y trato de ignorar la risa incontrolable de su capitán. –De acuerdo viejo, iré contigo-

La cocina, igual que todos los días era un campo de batalla. Para nadie era un secreto que uno de los mejores "atributos" de Ryu era tener un gran apetito, y al parecer, un estomago también. Aquellos que desayunaban protegían su comida de ella, que nunca se llenaba y como una bestia rapaba la comida de sus platos. -¡Ya cálmate maldita cerda!-Exclamaba Kento-¿Es que no tienes fondo?-Al decir esto, al igual que todos los días, Kento recibía un platazo por parte de Ryu y todo daba resultado a una guerra de comida, en la cual incluso el capitán participaba.

-¡Jun!-Gritaba el cocinero-Ven a limpiar este desastre-

-Siempre yo, todo yo, que limpia esto que limpia aquello ¡Todo el jodido desastre, de todos los malditos días, de esos marranos!-Susurraba primero para luego terminar gritando mientras entraba a la cocina. Jun era un chico de 17 años, tenía unos ojos color esmeralda, el pelo corto negro y la misma estatura de Ryu. Al igual que Kento, también era perseguido por las chicas a diferencia que este las ignoraba, y por esta misma razón era más deseado. - ¿Y ahora qué fue lo que hicieron?-Preguntaba molesto y observando a su alrededor sin recibir respuesta-Lo mismo de siempre imagine…¡Fuera todos!-Hablo resignado y molesto. Antes de despertar la ira de Jun (Que no era nada agradable a la hora de molestarse) todos salieron disparados rápidamente y se dirigieron a sus labores diarias.

Ryu iba a echar un vistazo a los libros de medicina en la enorme biblioteca de su barco, sin olvidar un enorme trozo de carne que siempre se robaba de la cocina sin que nadie (El cocinero básicamente) se diera cuenta, además todos los días, por 5 horas seguidas solía practicar con su Katana (Heredada de su padre) y como si fuera poco, apenas había entrado en la tripulación a sus 14 años, se había comido la Byo-Byo no Mi, una fruta que permite producir cualquier enfermedad a un individuo con tan solo tocarlo, al igual que acelerar su propagación y ocasionarle la muerte. De esta manera se la pasaba aprendiéndose nombres de enfermedades, sus causas, sus etapas, sus curas y todo lo relacionado sobre ellas.

Kento era un poco más despreocupado, se había convertido en el primer oficial del barco cuando tenía solo 16 años. Era muy buen tirador (Denominado Ojo de Halcon) y cazador de animales (o chicas) del barco. La mayoría de su tiempo la pasaba detrás de las más bonitas y delicadas mujeres de allí, que sin oponerse caían rendidas a sus pies ante su supuesta "belleza y caballerosidad".

Fudo disfrutaba todos sus días leyendo recetas, haciendo comida e inventando miles de platos nuevos para satisfacer a la tripulación y al enorme estomago de Ryu. Desde niño disfruto cocinar y decidió que eso era lo que quería hacer para toda su vida, cocinar en un barco pirata. Comió por accidente la fruta Jin-Jin no Mi, la cual le permite mover las manos o cualquier parte de su cuerpo a cualquier velocidad que desee. Fue reclutado a los 15 años y desde ese momento se convirtió en el cocinero y el consentido de la tripulación Yota.

Jun, por otro lado, era el medico del barco (A pesar de que siempre lo hicieran limpiar todo). Junto a Ryu pasaba la mayoría del tiempo leyendo libros en la biblioteca y comentándolos con ella. Fue reclutado al mismo tiempo que ella, sin embargo, él ya tenía bastantes conocimientos de medicina y fue el que le enseño a Ryu todo lo que sabe hasta ahora junto con los libros. Se podría decir que eran una especie de "mejores amigos" ya que se la pasaban juntos todo el tiempo, ya se leyendo o mientras Jun atendia a algún nakama enfermo del barco y Ryu lo observaba.

El capitán Yota se la pasaba durmiendo todo el día y vigilando que algunos de sus subordinados cumplieran sus tareas y que no hubiera peleas en el barco. Iba también de vez en cuando a la biblioteca pero prefería leer historias largas y fantásticas de famosos piratas. Se dedicaba a entrenar con su legendaria espada Kasu, que según decían los rumores en medio de una batalla podía convertirse en fuego o hielo a conveniencia, aun así, ninguno de los tripulantes habían comprobado esa teoría.

En la biblioteca…

-Ya me duele la cabeza de leer tanto-Se quejaba Ryu-Creo que iré a entrenar un rato, nos vemos luego Jun-

-Vale Ryu, te veo en la cena-Estaba concentrado en su libro-Y más vale que no vuelvan la cocina patas arriba de nuevo-Esto lo dijo mientras retiraba su mirada del libro y miraba a Ryu amenazante y siniestramente

-V-ale-Decía nerviosa mientras salía corriendo del lugar antes de recibir otra mirada escalofriante de parte del medico

-Aayy mi cabeza-Camino por la cubierta principal hasta llegar a la borda, se quedó mirando al frente fijamente-Creo que más bien iré a dormir

-Veo que ya terminaste de leer Ryu-san-Decía una voz mientras se acercaba a ella-No pareces tener muy buena cara

-¿Qué hay Yuko?-Miraba al frente sin prestar mucha atención-Deberías estar haciendo mapas-

-En realidad nada importante, solo que de vez en cuando los navegantes hacen algo más que dibujar mapas ¿Sabes?-Usaba el sarcasmo. Yuko era una mujer de unos 26 años, tenía el pelo largo más debajo de la cintura y de un lindo color cobre, era bastante alta y proporcionada, tenía los ojos rasgados color miel y una piel muy blanca. Aquella mujer era la envidia de todas en el barco y tenía a casi todos los hombres rendidos a sus pies.

-¿De verdad?-Volteaba a mirarla-¿Y que puede ser?-Respondía al sarcasmo

-Ya sabes…observar el estado del clima, la dirección del barco, las próximas islas con el Log Pose entre otras cosas más-Se posó en el barandal-Dar el aviso de que nos acercamos a Shikoku por ejemplo-

-¿Ahhh?-Volteaba de nuevo a mirar hacia el frente-Hemos llegado bastante rápido, bueno navegante da el aviso-Le ordeno mientras se dirigía a dormir a su cuarto

-Nunca cambias Ryu-san-Hablaba sin dejar de mirar hacia la isla

Ryu se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir, alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de la navegante al dar el aviso y el bochinche que hacia toda la tripulación ya sea celebrando o corriendo de arriba abajo para asegurar el barco. Pudo dormir por lo menos dos horas cuando el cocinero volvió a gritarle para que fuera a cenar. Como siempre de mal humor se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, esta se encontraba casi a estallar ya que casi más de la mitad de la tripulación estaba comiendo y tomando incluso en el suelo. Fue en busca de una silla, pero la mayoría se encontraban ocupadas por todas las conquistas de Kento y gente que había llegado antes que ella. Resignada se sentó en el suelo al lado de Jun que se encontraba borracho y observo al cocinero que ejercía su labor lo más rápido que podía gracias a su habilidad para alimentar al montón de gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

En la cubierta…

-¿Cuál será el próximo paso capitán?-Yuko se encontraba mirando aun hacia la isla-¿Qué haremos en la isla?

-Nos abasteceremos de provisiones y haremos una buena fiesta como siempre Jajajaja- Reía mientras también observaba la isla-Y seguiremos adelante por el One Piece

-Me preocupa su manera de llamar la atención-Decía Yuko con un tono de tristeza-Los marines podrían atraparnos

-Eso es lo de menos mujer, no te preocupes-Yuko sentía como una mano se posaba sobre su cabeza y le daba una caricia-No tiene sentido ser piratas amargados, vivamos felices aunque estemos en riesgo-

-De acuerdo, padre-Volteo a mirarlo y le esbozo una tierna sonrisa

En la cocina…

-Yohohoho Yohohoho Yohohoho Yohohoho Yohohoho Yohohoho Yohohoho yohohoho-Cantaban todos al unísono mientras tocaban algunos violines y pianos- Binkusu sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo, umikaze kimakase namimakaze, shio nou mukou de, yuuhi mo sawahu, sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no utaaaa-Hasta Ryu, la más amargada según Kento se les había unido y todos cantaban felices, incluso el Capitan Yota y la navegante les seguían la corriente.

Todo había sido felicidad para Ryu en ese barco, desde el triste desenlace de la muerte de sus padres no había podido sonreír hasta que llego a aquella tripulación. Pero esta felicidad no duraría para siempre, por obra de sus manos y su sed de venganza destruiría a la tripulación que había sido como su nueva familia.

Continuara…


	3. Encuentros peligrosos

Al día siguiente…

-¡Jun! ¡Ven a limpiar!-Gritaba el cocinero

-¿Otra vez? ¿Pero qué demonios?-Pensó-¡Anoche limpie todo Fudo-san!-Gritaba desde su cama con una terrible resaca producto de la fiesta de anoche.

-¡Recuerda que los tres cerditos están desayunando!-Respondía Fudo-¡Ya sabes cómo dejan la cocina siempre!-

-¡ME LLEVA EL DEMONIO!-Salto rápidamente de su cama, agarro los utensilios de aseo y derribo la puerta de la cocina-¡ESTA VEZ LES TOCA A USTEDES!-Se acercó y les dio un golpe a los tres en la cabeza (incluso al capitán), a cada uno le asigno un objeto y los obligo a limpiar.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!-Ordeno-El piso no se limpia solo-

-Cállate bastardo, yo no soy tu sirviente-Se quejaba Kento- Además tú tienes asignada la tarea de limpiar

-¿¡Pretenden que les limpie siempre la misma porquería de todas las mañanas!?-Gritaba mientras los tres limpiaban diferentes partes de la cocina-¡Me niego rotundamente! ¡Soy un médico, no una sirvienta! ¡No volveré a limpiar lo que queda de sus guerras de comida!-

-Cálmate, cálmate Jun-chan-Hablaba amablemente el capitán del barco mientras levantaba un trozo de pastel-Desde ahora distribuiremos mejor al personal del aseo y te invitaremos a nuestras guerras de comida-

-Déjalo viejo…está en sus días-Decía Ru ocasionándole una risa a todos menos a Jun que tenía una peligrosa aura rodeándolo-Tranquilo Jun, hay cosas más difíciles que limpiar…por ejemplo tratar de soportar los terribles cólicos que te llegan con la regla ¿no?-

-¿Ahh si? Pues…-Fue interrumpido por Yuko que entraba corriendo emocionada.

-¡Capitán, finalmente hemos llegado!-Yota le sonrió a su querida hija-Ya mismo podemos salir si desea, pero debemos dividir entre los que se quedan y los que irán a buscar provisiones-

-Aahh, aquí viene de nuevo-Salió de la cocina y grito a todo pulmón-¡CHICOS Y CHICAS, ES HORA DEL SORTEO!-Al decir esto la tripulación enloqueció y comenzó a celebrar. Todos los tripulantes se organizaron y esperaron a que su capitán diera comienzo al sorteo. –Bueno-Carraspeo un poco para aclarar su voz-Ustedes ya conocen las reglas, sin contarme a mi hay 50 tripulantes, cada uno tiene un numero diferente, mi querida Yuko sacara 25 números, los cuales irán a buscar provisiones y los otros 25, lastimosamente, se quedaran cuidando y protegiendo el barco de enemigos ¿Objeciones?

Todo el mundo guardo silencio. Esto era una señal de que a través del tiempo, los tripulantes habían aceptado que no siempre todos podrían recorrer las diferentes islas, de vez en cuando debían proteger su barco y esperar al próximo sorteo. Los que tenían muy mala suerte solo habrían salid veces del galeón.

-De acuerdo-Comenzó Yuko sacando el primer papel-Ohh soy yo Jejeje número 12-Prosiguio-Bien…siguiente, número 25-Un hombre grito a lo lejos recibiendo una palmada de varios de sus compañeros, pues además de querer recorrer la mayoría de islas posibles, los hombres de la tripulación deseaban salir en el sorteo para estar al lado de Yuko, la mujer más hermosa y encantadora de la tripulación-Bien, sigamos…numero 8-

-¡Yo Yuko-san!-Gritaba Kento bailando ridículamente con sus ojos en forma de corazón-¡Te gane machota!-Le daba una indirecta a Ryu mientras bajaba del barco, ella casi estallaba de ira al escucharlo-Lo matare, sin duda lo matare-Pensaba para si-

-Bien, el siguiente número es el 21 ¿Quién fue el afortunado?-

-¡Yo Yuko-san!-El cocinero había tenido suerte-¡Me adelantare!-Decía mientras bajaba del barco emocionado por ir a investigar más recetas para su menú.

-Vamos con el otro… ¿numero 6?-

-Por fin, ahora podre ir a buscar información… ¿Y por qué no? Ir a patearle el trasero a Kento también-Pensó-¡Yo Yuko! ¡Me adelantare también!-

Ryu bajo del barco y trato de alcanzar al cocinero, sin embargo no lo vio por ningún lado, así que se dedicó a caminar y a observar cada detalle de Shikoku. Era una isla comercial, rodeada de restaurantes, tiendas de recuerdos, ropa, circos, centros comerciales, bares, etc. Da la impresión de que no existe ninguna casa familiar en la zona, la mayoría eran moteles y hoteles, algunos menos prestigiosos que otros. Quería aprovechar que estaba sola y recopilar información del capitán de aquella tripulacion, ya sea preguntándole a los aldeanos o en cada uno de los bares que veía, ya que estos casi siempre se encuentran llenos de piratas y más grupos ilegales.

Se adentró a las zonas pobres y decidió a entrar a uno de los bares de esa zona. Se llamaba Cold Beer, dentro de él habían personas con muy mala pinta, viejos verdes, asesinos a sueldo y algunos piratas. Pudo observar a ciertos marines practicar amablemente con este tipo de personas, tomar y comer al lado de ellos. Dedujo que eran corruptos. Se sentó en la barra y pidió un poco de vino. Tomo la atención de uno de los hombres que se encontraba allí, este se sentó a su lado y también pidió algo de tomar-Era precisamente lo que quería-Pensó ella sonriendo para si-Bingo-

-¿Qué haces tan solita chiquita?-Le pregunto el extraño hombre-¿Tu noviecito te dejo?-Pregunto descaradamente

-Que repugnante-Pensó-No es algo que te importe ni que debas saber-

-No te hagas la difícil chiquita, cuéntame sobre ti-Decía agarrándole la barbilla-¿De dónde vienes y por qué estás aquí? ¿Quieres otro novio?...Porque yo puedo serlo-

Ryu noto algo extraño en la mano del hombre y se sobresaltó-Ese tatuaje…Ven sígueme-Decía tratando de aparentar una voz de sensualidad sin tener mucho éxito y levantándose de la silla, sin dejar de asegurarse que el hombre la siguiera-Que asco me da esto-Pensó-Pero no hay duda, él es de allí-

El hombre siguió a Ryu hasta un motel cercano, ella pidió un cuarto y llamo la atención del hombre para que la siguiera. -¿Y bien? ¿Ese tatuaje es de la tripulación Akai nuno?-Decía cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta chiquita?-Se sentó en la cama-¿Por qué tanto interés?-Empezaba a sospechar.

-Si me dices, te daré un regalito-Le decía sentándose a su lado-Pero solo si me dices-

-Sí, si lo soy cariño-Hablaba como hipnotizado-Puedo decirle al capitán que te deje entrar…-

-Que lindo, ¿Y cómo se llama tu capitán?¿Dónde está?-Estaba demasiado cerca de su objetivo, no se echaría para atrás

-Hisa, se llama Hisa-Hablo finalmente-Estaba en el bar con nosotros ¿Por qué cariño?-

-Lo sabía-Pensó-Es hora de darle uso a esta habilidad-

-¿Cariño…?-Comenzaba a sospechar aún más-

-Para ti, un hombre lujurioso-Se levantó frente a él y toco su entrepierna-Baidoku (Sifilis)…Third step (Tercera etapa)-Susurro a su oído

-¿Pero qué demonios…?-Corrió desesperado hacia al baño-¿Qué es esta mierda?... ¿Qué carajo me hiciste?-Salía retorciéndose de dolor del baño, apretando su entrepierna y cayendo al suelo

-Tengo el poder de la Byo-Byo no mi, puedo ocasionarte la enfermedad que quiera-Se agacho frente a el-En este caso te transmití la tercera etapa de la sífilis-Podía ver los ojos del hombre llenos de terror y dolor- Podría matarte si hubiera querido, aceleraría tu enfermedad la cual dañaría finalmente tus órganos, sin embargo no eres el hombre que busco y aun puedes salvarte…ah…y gracias por la información.

Ryu salió rápidamente del hotel y se dirigió de nuevo al bar, sin embargo al llegar este se encontraba vacío. Observo por todo los alrededores buscando a algún tipo con un tatuaje parecido, aun así no pudo encontrarlo. Se arrepintió de haber dejado a aquel hombre vivo en el hotel, así que se devolvió y fue a buscarlo. Él se encontraba ahí aun, tirado en el piso llorando. -¿Esta basura es un pirata?-Pensó irritada al ver la actitud infantil del hombre-¿Acaso no le dije que podría salvarse?...Tendré que usarlo por más tiempo-

-Ey hombre-Se dirigía hacia el-Levántate, necesito tu ayuda-

-Lárgate perra… ¿Cómo pudiste?-Hablaba ya casi sin aliento-Déjame morir en paz-

-¡Que te levantes te digo!-Lo levanto de una patada rápidamente-Escúchame bien, puedo curar tu enfermedad pero debes decirme donde se encuentra tu capitán-

-¿Hablas en serio?-Decía entusiasmado-Te lo diré, te lo diré-

-Que falta de lealtad-Pensó-Esta tan desesperado que ni siquiera se toma el tiempo de desconfiar…que pedazo de basura-

-Por favor chiquita ayúdame-Decía agarrándola del brazo-Ayúdame

-¿A dónde se dirigían después del bar?-Preguntaba mirándolo fijamente-¿A dónde irían después? Y no quiero mentiras, o de otro modo te matare-

-¡Sígueme!-El hombre corrió hacia la puerta-Te mostrare-

En un restaurante de la isla…

-Mmm, esto parece delicioso-Fudo se encontraba sentado y rodeado de un montón de comida-Sería una buena idea preguntarle al chef como lo preparo

-Eyyy ¡Fudo!-Gritaba Jun entrando rápidamente al restaurante-Oh, ahí estas-

-¿Qué sucede Jun-chan?-Preguntaba preocupado-¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-¿Has visto a Ryu?-El cocinero suspiro-No la he visto desde que dejo el barco, pensé en seguirla pero…-

-¿Por qué tanta urgencia por encontrarla?-Sabía perfectamente que Ryu siempre tomaba su propio camino, aunque fuera sospechoso era lo que siempre hacia-Ya deberías saber que ella casi siempre desaparece…llegara a la hora de la cena-

-Vi unas katanas geniales-Se rascaba la cabeza-Y quería mostrárselas-

-Ya no tienes que buscarla más-Miraba hacia la puerta extrañado-Ahí esta-

El hombre que había manipulado Ryu entro al restaurante donde estaban Fudo y Jun, señalo hacia una mesa y ella se dirigió hacia allí. Al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de sus nakamas, solo estaba concentrada en encontrar al capitán de ese barco en esa mesa y cortar su cabeza en menos de un minuto.

-¿Quién de ustedes es el capitán?-Pregunto con una oscura sombra sobre sus ojos y apretando su katana que se encontraba apoyada en su cintura, volteo a ver al hombre y le dijo-¿Quién es…? Recuerda que al mentirme arriesgas tu propia vida-

-El capitán no está aquí pequeña-Los hombres se pararon alertados al ver como su compañero era amenazado-Lo necesitas ¿Para…?-

-Patearle el trasero, por matar a mis padres-Respondió fríamente

-¿Tenemos una retadora aquí? ¿Te crees capaz de vencer a nuestro capitán? Que valiente-Decía uno de los hombres burlando se de ella

-¿¡DONDE ESTA!?-Ryu no pudo retener su ira, saco su katana y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los tipos, aun así cuando se dispuso a cortarlos fue retenida por la espada de un hombre que apareció de repente -¿Me buscabas?-Esbozo una sonrisa.

Todas las personas que se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante salieron, incluso los cocineros y el gerente huyeron por la puerta principal. Sabían que tratar de presenciar las feroces luchas del tan famoso pirata Hisa el descuartizador los llevaría directo a la tumba.

-Tu maldito…-Resistía la presión en su katana, nunca había sentido que tanta fuerza la retuviera. Por fin había encontrado a la persona que había ordenado matar a sus padres, este sujeto tenía una norme cicatriz encima de la nariz, una pañoleta roja y no más de 40 años-Mataste a mis padres…-

-¿A quiénes? De tantos gusanos que he matado, no los recuerdo-Esto lo dijo con el objetivo de provocar a la mujer que había intentado atacar a sus hombres-Si me dices tu nombre tal vez los recordare-

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo Ryu?-Rápidamente Jun la aparto y la agarro fuertemente para que se detuviera-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-Decía aterrorizado observando al hombre que tenía frente a el

-S-suéltame-Trataba de soltarse del fuerte agarre en el que se encontraba-Tú no sabes nada…-

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-Yota había entrado al restaurante junto con otros de sus nakamas elegidos en el sorteo, al ver la escena, a Ryu y a aquel hombre dedujo lo que pasaba-Abandona…esa venganza-Susurro finalmente para Ryu

-Capitán…-Decía ella con los ojos llorosos- No puedo…ellos no estarían felices…mis padres-El dolor la había invadido por años, por fin tendría la oportunidad de librarse de él, pero la persona que más estimaba quería impedírselo.

-Querido Yota-Hablaba de nuevo Hisa ignorando todo lo que había pasado-Tiempo sin vernos…-

-Que hipócrita eres-Soltó el capitán Yota-Atacas a uno de mis nakamas y luego me hablas como si nada-Apretaba sus puños

-Para nada-Empezaba a molestarse-Esa perra fue la que primero intento atacar a mis hombres-

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes-Yota lo miraba fríamente-Tú fuiste el primero en atacarla, mataste a sus padres…arruinaste su vida y seguiste la tuya como si nada-

-Solo eran basura-Decía sin darle importancia-Quien quiera que fueran-

-Fuchida Seichi…Ihenari Kida…esos eran mis padres-Ryu lo miraba con desprecio, ira y rabia, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos-¡MATASTE A MIS PADRES!-

Jun trataba de agarrar lo más fuerte que podía a Ryu, estaba llena de ira, rabia y dolor. En sus ojos solo podía verse un deseo: Venganza. Venganza hacia al hombre que le quito sus padres, que le quito una parte de su vida.

-¿Ah?...Ese gusano de Seichi-Hablaba Hisa con asco-Prefirió irse de mi tripulación para cuidar a una estúpida mujer que estaba embarazada de una estúpida mocosa…aun cuando se lo prohibí, se lo merecía-

-Maldito…-Yota aun apretaba sus puños-No permitiré que Ryu se ensucie las manos con una basura como tu…yo seré tu oponente-

-¡Padre, no!-Gritaba Yuko desesperada tratando de detener a su padre-Nos destruirá padre…nos destruirá-Comenzaba a llorar mientras lo agarraba

-No lo hará hija-Decía con gran determinación-Ya no lastimara más a mis nakamas-

-Padre por favor no lo hagas, no te soltare ¡No lo hare!-Decía agarrándolo más fuerte, él era su tesoro, su amigo, su nakama, la única persona que amaba más que a nadie…su querido padre.

-Yo me vengare-Decía Ryu llena de ira tratando de soltarse-¡Lo hare con mis propias manos!

-¡Suficiente!-Gritaba Yota enojado, no permitiría que Ryu luchara y muriera en manos de ese hombre-Fudo, Jun, sáquenla de aquí-

Jun saco del restaurante a Ryu la cual lloraba desconsoladamente y aun trataba de soltarse. Fudo y Kento salieron detrás de ellos y no pronunciaron ninguna palabra por unos minutos.

-S-suéltame-Decía ya sin fuerzas-Tengo que hacerlo Judo…-

-Estás loca si crees que te soltare-Estaba nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento y una terrible migraña-Tú te quedas acá como el capitán ordeno

-Déjame…no iré a ningún lado-Jun entendió y decidió soltarla, ella se dirigió hacia la pared del restaurante y se sentó recostándose en ella, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas mientras lloraba-Dejenme sola…-Decía entre jadeos

-¿Te olvidas de que estamos aquí para ayudarte?-Kento se acercó a Ryu y la abrazo fuertemente-Somos tus nakamas y el tu capitán…solo confía-

-Esto está mal, muy mal-Fudo miraba hacia el restaurante desconfiado-Tengo un mal presentimiento-

-Ya somos dos…-Comentaba Jun mientras se sentaba en el piso-

Un fuerte estallido saco a cada uno de ellos de sus pensamientos, de un momento a otro todo eran escombros y mucho polvo nublando la vista. Los miembros de la tripulación de los dos bandos habían decidido alejarse de aquella feroz batalla que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Continuara…


	4. Pelea fatal

-¡Padre!-Gritaba Yuko-¿Te encuentras bien?-No lo veía por ningún lado, su vista se encontraba obstruida por la gran cantidad de polvo producto de la explosión-

-Aléjense de aquí muchachos-Sonaba una voz-Volveré al barco en cuanto termine aquí-

-Olvídalo padre, no te dejaremos-Comenzaba a llorar de nuevo-Pelearemos contigo-Insistía en mirar de lado a lado pero no lograba ubicarlo

-¡ES UN ORDEN!-Jamás había gritado de esa manera-¡VAYAN AL BARCO AHORA MISMO!-

La mayoría se quejó ante el mandato, no querían abandonar a su capitán en medio de una batalla como esa. Bien sabían que Hisa era muy poderoso y temerario alrededor de los mares. No es que quisieran dudar de su capitán, pero sin duda sabían que esta batalla mostraba cierta desventaja de edad.

Una vez el polvo se disperso pudo apreciarse como los dos hombres estaban frente a frente mirándose fijamente. Ninguno decía una sola palabra, se habían quedado plantados en su lugar esperando algún posible ataque de parte del otro.

-¡Vamos capitán!-Gritaban los hombres de Hisa-¡Arránquele la cabeza a ese viejo y hagamos una fiesta esta noche!-Todos reían y abucheaban

-¿Acaso no les di una orden…?-Susurraba Yato-¡LES DIJE QUE VOLVIERAN AL BARCO!-

-P-pero…-Yuko estaba nerviosa, no podía abandonar a su padre-Yo no te dejare…-

-Basta Yuko-san-Hablaba Kento-Ordenes, son ordenes- A la fuerza la tomo y la cargo sobre sus hombros, se dirigido al barco ignorando sus gritos. Yota siguió gritándoles para que todos fueran al barco, ya empezaba a notarse su ira.

Al final los tripulantes no tuvieron más opción que abandonar el campo de batalla, pero Ryu y Jun se habían escondido detrás de los escombros. Ellos estaban dispuestos a actuar cuando fuera necesario, ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de su capitán y mucho menos Ryu que estaba muy enfadada ya que él se había metido en sus asuntos. Creyó habérselo dejado claro aquel día…

_FLASHBACK…_

_Había encontrado a una chiquilla comiendo basura de la calle, con gran grado de desnutrición y suciedad. La llevo a su barco, la cuido, la alimento y sano sus heridas físicas. Al principio fue difícil conversar con ella. Le pidió que la dejara ingresar en su tripulación pero él no estaba contento con eso, quería saber sobre su pasado y porque deseaba con tantas ansias volverse pirata. Ella se lo conto y él se sorprendió, aquella niña estaba sedienta de venganza, su cara de odio mientras contaba su triste historia le dio cierto sentimiento de lastima y nostalgia al mayor._

_-¿Contento?-Decía ella mientras se sentaba en una silla-Ya te conté sobre mi pasado, pero serás al único…eso es solo y para que me permitas estar en tu tripulación_

_-La venganza que tienes en mente no es nada bueno pequeña-El capitán se sentaba a su lado-Tus padres no querrían eso-_

_-¡Tu no conoces a mis padres!-Decía levantándose violentamente y quedando cara a cara con mi capitán-¡No sufriste mi dolor, no tienes todas las noches una pesadilla y no perdiste a tu abuela por una enfermedad! Así que no opines…-Se calmó un poco apreciando el silencio del anciano que solo la agarro brindándole un abrazo_

_-Bienvenida a mi tripulación-Decía sonriente mientras oía como Ryu empezaba a llorar entre sus brazos-Desde ahora no tendrás que llevar ese peso sola…puedes recargarlo en los hombros de tus nakamas, de nosotros-_

_-Gracias viejo-Dijo sin aliento-Por favor…quiero olvidarme de este sentimiento de culpa, no hice nada para ayudarlos-_

_-Te ayudare sin duda-La soltó mirándola a los ojos-Pero por favor olvida esa venganza-_

_-Lo intentare-Finalmente le brindo una dulce sonrisa y volvió a abrazarlo-Pero si no puedo lograrlo, prométeme que no te meterás en mis asuntos ¿Entendido?-Hubo silencio, el nunca prometió nada…solo correspondió a su abrazo_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

-Estúpido viejo-Pensó con lágrimas en los ojos-No puedo permitir que muera por mi culpa, no puedo agradecerle de esa manera todo lo que hizo por mí-

-¿Ryu?-Jun la saco de sus pensamientos-Debes permanecer tranquila, el luchara por ti, ganara y todo volverá a la normalidad ¿De acuerdo?-Sonreía sinceramente mientras hablaba-Si algo sucediera…nosotros estamos aquí para ayudarlo-

-Lo sé-Miraba hacia al frente-Ustedes son lo único que tengo y en lo único que puedo confiar-

-Hisa-Llamaba la atención del hombre que ahora miraba hacia otro lugar-Utiliza tu habilidad para dormir a esos dos…-

-¿Te refieres a los que están escondidos detrás de los escombros?-Preguntaba malévolamente-¿Por? Entre más contrincantes, más divertido-

-Esta batalla es solo de dos-Se puso más serio al escuchar esas palabras-Ya deberías saber que no voy a dejar que los lastimes y menos a ella-

-Que viejo y aburrido te has vuelvo-Hablaba resignado-Esta bien-Había comido la Yume-yume no mi, controlaba el sueño de sus enemigos a su voluntad-Three hours of dream (Tres horas de sueño)-Pronuncio silenciosamente señalándolos, Ryu y Jun quedaron instantáneamente dormidos-Tienes tres horas para morir o para derrotarme viejo-Soltó finalmente sacando una espada que parecía ordinaria

-Bien-Yota saco su legendaria espada Kasu-Comencemos-

Los dos capitanes empezaron a chocar sus espadas con furia, ninguno llevaba la ventaja. Dos de los mejores espadachines del mundo arriesgaban su vida cada vez que atacaban. Yota usaba toda su fuerza para atacar y defenderse de las estocadas que Hisa le daba, así duraron un largo rato.

Yota estaba comenzando a cansarse y a perder su fuerza través del tiempo, esto ocasiono que no pudiera seguirse defendiendo y Hisa le hiciera un profundo corte en la cara.

-Eso será una cicatriz para toda tu corta vida-Decía Hisa mientras se alejaba y aterrizaba en el piso-¿Vale la pena por esa mocosa?-

-Incluso mi vida vale la pena por ella-Se limpiaba la sangre que caía de su rostro insistentemente-Es como una hija para mí, y no permitiré que vuelvas a hacerle daño-Recupero su fuerza y aliento para volver a atacar a Hisa, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que comenzaron a pelear. Los hombres de Hisa animaban la pelea y lanzaban maldiciones a Yota que aún se resistía a ser derrotado.

En el barco la tensión se hacía presente, todos esperaban que su capitán llegara sonriente y armara una gran fiesta. Por alguna razón Fudo no podía convencerse mucho de esto ya que desde esa tarde había tenido un mal presentimiento, parecía que esta vez su capitán no iba a volver.

Mientras tanto en la isla Yota y Hisa seguían peleando y chocando sus espadas. Los dos se encontraban muy cansados y se detenían para tomar aliento, parecía que aquella pelea no tendría fin.

-¿Cómo puedes resistir siendo tan viejo?-Preguntaba Hisa mientras respiraba agotadamente-Ya debería haberte vuelto pedazos-

-Mi cuerpo está casi destruido, pero mi alma aun es fuerte, aun puedo luchar-También él se encontraba muy cansado, trataba de recobrar el aliento, mucho sudor bajaba por su cara y su herida aun sangraba.

-Haz perdido mucha sangre, solo es cuestión de tiempo-Hisa ya había recuperado el aliento-Cuestión de tiempo para que mueras y elimine a toda tu tripulación de la faz de la tierra-

-No lo harás-Sonreía-Ellos son muy fuertes, no serán derrotados tan fácilmente-

-Si fueras menos viejo sería un honor pelear contigo, sin embargo en ese estado solo das lastima-Reía a carcajadas mientras Yota solo apretaba sus puños

-No tocaras a mis hijos-Su mirada lo fulmino-¡Nunca más!

_FLASHBACK…_

_Un hombre y un niño se encontraban peleando dentro del bosque. El niño trataba de atacarlo insistentemente, sin embargo este lo esquivaba con rapidez._

_-No seas apurado Hisa-Hablaba el mayor-Aun eres 10 años menor que yo, la diferencia de fuerza y experiencia es demasiada-_

_-¡Cállate Yota!-Volvía a retarlo poniendo frente a el su espada-Puede que no te venza ahora pero muy pronto lo harás-_

_-Seguro que si lo harás-Le sonreía dulcemente mientras se acercaba a él y revolvía sus cabellos-Serás mucho más fuerte que yo si te esfuerzas-_

_-Por supuesto-decía el chiquillo sonrojado-¡Por ahora entréname!_

_-Eso hago-Volvía a levantarse y lo miraba con ternura-Pero te apresuras mucho-_

_El niño lo intento atacar de nuevo, no se daba por vencido y era esquivado constantemente. Esa misma rutina se presentaba todos los días en aquel bosque._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK…_

Yota se levantó y utilizo toda su energía para golpear a Hisa, este evitaba los ataques y sonreía descaradamente mientras lo hacía. Había pasado una hora desde que habían comenzado a luchar. Los recuerdos venían a la mente de Yota, entrenando a su antes discípulo Hisa ¿En que se había convertido? ¿Tan obsesionado estaba con vencerlo?

-Vamos a ponerle diversión a esto-Señalaba a Ryu que se encontraba dormida haciendo que Yota se sobresaltara-Nightmare-Utilizo su habilidad para ocasionarle pesadillas a Ryu sobre la muerte de sus padres

-¡Tu, maldito!-La espada de Yota de repente comenzó a arder por su ira-¡Déjala en paz!

-Por fin te pones serio viejo-Sonreía victorioso

Yota había utilizado la mayoría de su energía concentrándola en su espada, de esta manera ahora tenía mucha ventaja delante de Hisa. Sin embargo el cansancio alcanzaba a ganarle, parecía que su cuerpo estallaría en pedazos y no podía respirar regularmente.

-Parece que te dará un infarto, descansa-decía con gracia-Me divertiré con tus nakamas-Choco sus manos y despertó a Ryu y a Jun, estos se encontraban confundidos

-¿Qué demonios paso…?-Ryu tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza-Esa maldita pesadilla…-Miraba alrededor confundida

-¡El maestro!-Exclamaba Jun-¡Esta muy herido, debemos ayudarlo!-Corrió hacia donde él se encontraba

-¡Vete de aquí Jun!-Le grito desesperado haciendo que este se frenara-¿No les dije que fueran al barco?

-Pero maestro…-Ryu se acercaba rápidamente-Debemos ayudarlo ¿Somos nakamas no es así?-

-¡Viejo estúpido!-Ryu se acercó y lo abrazo-Prometiste no meterte en mis asuntos-

-Te equivocas-decía sonriendo-Yo nunca prometí nada-

-Ayy, pero que bella escena-Decía sarcásticamente-Pero por ahora es momento de pelear-Sonrió

Hisa decidió atacar primero a Ryu, esta saco su katana y le respondió dirigiéndose hacia él. Atacaba enviándole toda su rabia, era fuerte y estaba decidida a asesinar a aquel hombre. Hisa estaba empezando a perder su fuerza y decidió usar su habilidad. Volvió a atacar a Ryu, la distrajo con el ataque y con su otra mano toco la de ella que sostenía una katana –Hand-Pronuncio. La mano de Ryu se durmió y su espada cayó al suelo. Hisa aprovecho la oportunidad y corto su hombro.

-¿Te dolió muñeca?-Decía con tono de descaro

-Cierra la boca…-Aterrizo contra el piso, no podía respirar bien y su herida comenzaba a sangrar-La verdadera batalla hasta ahora comienza

De nuevo empezaron a chocar sus espadas, ya no podían protegerse del todo y terminaban con profundas cortadas por parte de la espada del otro. Sus heridas eran graves pero aún seguían luchando. Ryu cayó al piso de rodillas totalmente cansada tratando de recuperar el aliento

Yota aprovecho la distracción de Hisa y se acercó hacia él. Su espada se transformó en hielo y le ocasiono un enorme corte al hombre en un brazo. Este empezaba a congelarse y hacia a Hisa gritar de dolor. Antes de que su brazo se congelara totalmente decidió cortarlo con su espada.

Jun no se quedaría atrás, sacó su pistola y comenzó a dispararle. Hisa esquivo varios balazos que este le envía. Se acercó a él con la intención de derribarlo pero este lo esquivo y logro dispararle en una de sus piernas. El arma de Jun no era nada normal, después de que el disparo entrara en su pierna sintió como si esta ardiera y se derritiera así que se empezó a retorceré dolor en el suelo.

-No me derrotara un maldito viejo y sus chiquillos…-Decía molesto-Si esa maldita mocosa es la causa de todo esto ¡La eliminare!-Se acercó rápidamente con su espada hacia donde Ryu con el objetivo de matarla, ella no sentía su cuerpo y no podía moverse, sin embargo Yota lo impidió y se interpuso entre ellos. De esta manera la espada de Hisa atravesó su pecho. Todo había terminado.-Maldito viejo-Pensó-Siempre serás mi maestro…siempre serás mi hermano-Trato de evitar llorar al ver a su antiguo maestro atravesado por su espada, sus piernas temblaban y perdían su fuerza-Gane-Decía Hisa mientras caía al piso. Sus subordinados lo recogieron y lo llevaron a cuestas hacia su barco dejando a Yota desangrándose en el suelo

-¡CAPITANN!-Jun corría hacia el desesperado, y luego lo tomo en sus brazos-No, esto no puede estar pasando…no por favor-Empezaban a salir lágrimas de su rostro

-P-padre…-Ryu no podía creerlo, el hombre que más quería estaba casi muerto desangrándose en el piso, como aquel día. Se arrodillo frente a él y tomo sus manos-Por favor no me dejes, no otra vez-Estallo en llanto

-Hijos, deben cuidar de sus nakamas-Les sonreía sin gana y miraba a Ryu entregándole la que una vez había sido su katana. Volvió a tomar sus manos con más fuerza-Despídanme de todos ellos y díganle a mi hija que la amo, que los amo a todos, háganlo por mi ¿De acuerdo?-Derramo una lagrima-No olviden que siempre los quise y que siempre estarán en mi corazón, fueron una parte muy importante de mi vida-Tocio sangre y se preparó para morir-Vivan y cumplan sus sueños…y recuerden los piratas deben ser felices y libres-Se levantó con sus últimas fuerzas y le murmuro al oído Ryu-Diles eso de mi parte cuando los veas-Volvió a recostarse y murió con una sonrisa en su rostro y con sus manos entrelazadas aun con las de ella

-Todo fue mi culpa…-Susurro-Todo por mi maldita venganza…si tan solo la hubiera olvidado-Solo podía llorar viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su capitán apretando fuerte sus puños

-Aún estamos nosotros contigo-Jun sonreía dulcemente limpiándose las lágrimas-Tus nakamas-La abrazo-Te quiero Ryu-

-Yo también Jun-Le correspondió al abrazo-Ese hombre aún está vivo…y yo…-

-No más Ryu-La abrazaba más fuerte-No vale la pena que hagas crecer los motivos para vengarte-

Escucharon un fuerte estallido que provenía del barco, Ryu tomo su katana y la que su maestro le había dado, Jun levanto el cuerpo de su capitán y se dirigieron corriendo hacia u barco. Aun la pesadilla no había terminado.

CONTINUARA…


	5. La isla Shaos

¿Qué había sido ese sonido?¿Que desgracia ocurría ahora? Se sentía cansada, herida mental y físicamente. Solo podía escuchar los gritos de la gente y como corrían empujándose entre ellos. ¿De qué huían?¿Qué habría pasado?. Su barco, solo podía pensar en él y en todos sus compañeros. Se acercaron lo suficiente para apreciar la escena, su barco estaba incendiándose y algunos de sus miembros yacían muertos en el piso. No podía creerlo ¿Era todo su culpa? Sentía rabia, dolor, preocupación, sentimientos indescriptibles. Esto era una pesadilla.

-¿Qué carajos paso?-Ryu se acercó y pregunto a uno de los heridos-¿Quién demonios hizo esto?

-La m-marina llego hace un rato…ellos incendiaron nuestro barco-El hombre no podía hablar claramente-Hisa logró huir, pero su barco sufrió mucho daño también-

-Tsk- Frunció el ceño Jun-Ryu, agarra al hombre y busquemos más sobrevivientes-

-Debemos tener cuidado, los marines aún deben estar aquí-Sugirió Ryu mientras cargaba al hombre-Movámonos

-Primero debemos dejar el cuerpo del capitán en un lugar seguro-Jun miro hacia todos lados-Lo dejare allí, escondido entre las ramas y luego daremos la noticia a los que aún quedan vivos-

-Malditos marines…maldito Hisa-Solo podía seguir avanzando y proteger a sus nakamas (Los que quedaban), era una petición de su capitán.

Lo que había sucedido no tenía palabra que lo describiera, una masacre tal vez, pero no, era peor que eso. Los piratas fueron a buscar sobrevivientes por todo el lugar, evitando a los marines y encontrándose en su camino a la hija del capitán, el cocinero y a Kento. Se veían realmente heridos, habían defendido su barco sin éxito. –Yuko enloquecerá, ella seguramente perderá la cordura-Dijo para sí misma-Lo único que me falta es que lo pregunte ahora-

-¿Y mi padre?-Yuko estaba muy preocupada desde que había sido obligada a abandonarlo, temía lo peor-¿Gano la pelea, verdad? ¿El está…buscando a mas sobrevivientes por su lado, verdad?-Comenzaba a ponerse histérica

Ryu se paró en seco, se llenó de valor y con frialdad dijo-Tu padre está muerto Yuko, fui inútil en la batalla y permití que muriera- Un silencio sepulcral reino por varios minutos. La cara de los 4 piratas (Incluyendo al hombre que encontraron) estaba ensombrecida.

-¿Su cuerpo?-Pregunto la mujer con frialdad-¿Dónde está?

-Lo ocultamos-Intervino Jun-Le haremos un entierro como debe ser, no te preocupes-Ante este último comentario Yuko estallo en ira y golpeo a Jun haciendo que este cayera en el suelo.

-¿Qué no me preocupe?-Sus ojos emanaban ira y dolor-Mi padre está muerto…¿Y dices que no me preocupe por su cuerpo?

-No quise decir eso-El dolor del golpe era insoportable, estaba pasmado-No quise ofenderte

-Basta con esto-Intervino Ryu-Debemos encontrar a los demás, eso es lo que el querría-

-No tienes idea de lo que el querría-

-Lo sé-Miro a Yuko fulminante-El me lo dijo antes de morir, protege a tus nakamas-

-Fue tu culpa-Salían gruesas lágrimas de su rostro-Fue tu culpa-

Ryu no había podido sentirse más desgraciada con estas palabras, sabía que alguno se lo iba a restregar pero no se lo esperaba de Yuko. Ella siempre había sido amable, inteligente y servicial. Tal vez Ryu esperaba que Yuko lo entendiera, que le dijera que no era su culpa y que seguirían adelante. Pero no, no fue así.

-Estas fuera de esta tripulación-Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante estas palabras-No quiero verte mas Ryu, quedas fuera de la tripulación de mi padre-

-¿¡Qué demonios estas diciendo!?-Grito Fudo sorprendido-¿Es una broma verdad?, tú bien sabes que Ryu no tuvo la culpa de nada de esto-

-¿Qué no la tuvo?-Yuko lo miro fríamente-Por su culpa mi padre se metió en esa pelea y murió-

-No aceptare a eso-Kento negó con la cabeza-Esto no es una decisión solo tuya, además aun nadie te ha elegido como la capitana-

-Opino lo mismo-Hablo Jun-No puedes decidir eso así como así-

-Si, además extrañare el cuerpo de ella en vestido de baño y con ese gracioso flotador-Comentaba el hombre que había sido rescatado-Bromeo Jjejeje

-Esto no da risa idiota-Kento le dio una patada dejándolo inconsciente

-Que comentario tan estúpido-Jun rascaba su cabeza-Volviendo al tema…

-De acuerdo-Ryu sorprendió a todos-Tuve la culpa, me obsesione tanto con mi venganza que los involucre a todos…mate al capitán a través de mis actos-

-¡Basta Ryu deja de decir estupi-¿Qué demonios es eso?-Todos voltearon a ver hacia donde miraba Fudo aterrado. Un barco de la marina se había situado justo al frente de ellos, muchos marines comenzaron a bajar armados del barco.

-Mierda…debemos lárganos-Hablo Fudo-Todos corran, luego volveremos por el cuerpo del capitán y por nuestros compañeros

-De acuerdo-Yuko aun tenía una gélida voz, era una mujer completamente diferente la que hablaba-Pero después…no quiero volver a verte-Se dirigió a Ryu

Ella creyó escuchar dolor en esas últimas palabras, estaba en medio del shock y no podía pensar en lo que haría después. No sabía si haber aceptado la decisión de la mujer había sido lo correcto o no. De lo que si estaba segura es que Yuko era de aquellas que no cambiaban de opinión y convencería a todos de que esa era la mejor decisión.

Corrieron intentando perder a los marines, pero ya se encontraban cansados a causa de la batalla y no podían seguir más. Empezaban a entrar en una etapa de desesperación, extrañaban a su capitán. El seguramente en ese momento los estaría apoyando y estaría dispuesto a luchar con ellos.

-No hay otra opción-Yuko se detuvo-Debemos luchar-

-Es momento chicos-Los marines se acercaban rápidamente- No podemos seguir huyendo-Kento no sabía que pensar, todo había pasado muy rápido, sus piernas temblaban, odiaba aquella situación, solo actuó por inercia.

-De acuerdo-Dijeron al unísono. Intentaron armarse de valor y enfrentarlos.

Aquella era una noche que nunca olvidarían. Dieron todo de sí, pero fue inútil. Fueron totalmente derrotados. Los marines los dieron por muertos y los tiraron al mar. Fudo y Ryu al ser usuarios estuvieron a punto de morir ahogados, pero fueron salvados por Kento, Jun y Yuko que aún estaban conscientes. Los tablones del que antes había sido su barco sirvieron para que los usuarios pudieran flotar.

-Esta mañana todo era normal… ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?-Fudo suspiro, sentía un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza, solo quería llorar. Pero no, no podía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte…su capitán lo habría querido así.

-Extrañare esos momentos-Dijo Jun para sí mismo-Nunca encontrare nada igual, a nadie como ellos…nada será igual a partir de ahora-

-Moriremos acá ¿Verdad?-Kento era consciente que no podían devolverse a la isla, y la próxima se encontraba a varios días de allí-Yo también fui un inútil, Ryu-Pensó mientras la observaba durmiendo en uno de los tablones

-Aun en medio del mar ella no aplaza su siesta-Decía Yuko sonriendo-Perdóname Ryu-san, lo que menos quiero es que te vayas-Nado hacia ella y le acaricio el cabello con ternura

-Estemos donde estemos, nos reencontraremos…y seguiremos siendo nakamas- Jun los observo a todos con una sonrisa poniendo su mano sobre el tablón-Aquellos que estén de acuerdo conmigo pongan su mano sobre la mia-

Primero Kento, luego Fudo, el hombre que había sido salvado la puso también, seguido de el Yuko y finalmente por inercia Ryu la puso también. Todos miraban sorprendidos, aun dormida puso su mano también. Todos rieron al tiempo.

La noche parecía ser eterna, el mar estaba en mucha calma y parecía preocupante. Todos estaban alerta, miraban a su alrededor en busca de algún milagro o bote que divisaran. Nada.

-Moriré de frio-Jun temblaba, sabía que no lo soportaría mucho más-Lo que faltaba…chicos-Llamo la atención de todos

Una enorme ola se acercaba a ellos, trataron de nadar lo más rápido que pudieron mientras llevaban a los usuarios acuestas, aun así la ola fue más rápida y los arrastro.

Debajo del agua, Jun lo recordó –No olviden su promesa chicos-Cerro sus ojos y espero lo peor.

Amanecía, le dolía la cabeza tremendamente y sus heridas le fastidiaban. Allí estaba Ryu, no había muerto ahogada pero ahora se encontraba en una isla que parecía desierta, con un fuerte sol empeorando su dolor y por si fuera poco la sal de la arena había entrado en sus heridas haciendo que estas ardieran insistentemente-Me lleva el diablo y todos los demonios-Pensó-¿Y ahora qué carajo hare?

Mientras tanto en cierto barco pirata…

-¡CARNE!-Gritaba molesto el capitán de los sombrero de paja mientras corría hacia la cocina-¡Sanji! ¡Tengo hambre!-Olfateaba como perro toda la cocina buscando comida, recibiendo así, una patada por parte del cocinero

-¡Pero si hace media hora comiste!-Gritaba enojado el cocinero mientras estiraba los cachetes de su capitán-¡No abuses solo porque eres de goma!

-Pero tengo hambre-Decía con un puchero-Además es tu deber cocinarme

-Es verdad-Encendió un cigarrillo -¿¡Pero pretendes que muramos de hambre por tu culpa!?¡Largo!-Le propinó una patada que lo lanzo fuera de la cocina

-Sanji malo-Se levantó y acomodo su sombrero-Aun no entiende que cinco comidas al día no son suficientes-

-Si por tu culpa nos quedamos sin comida y tenemos que gastar más dinero te mato-Hablo una voz amenazante- Así que controla ese apetito anormal tuyo

-Oeee Nami-Volteo a verla con una enorme sonrisa-¿Ya casi llegamos a Saobody?

-Aun no-Miraba su Log Pose-Primero tenemos que detenernos en otra isla y luego si nos dirigimos alla-

-¿Ahhh?-Ladeaba su cabeza confundido-¿Por qué?

-Ayyy-Dio una palmada con su mano sobre su cara (Facepalm)-¿Crees que tengo el poder de mover islas a nuestra conveniencia?

Luffy no entendía-¿Eh?¿Comiste una akuma no mi?-Preguntaba mientras se metía un dedo en la nariz

Nami no pudo soportar el nivel de estupidez de aquel comentario, solo atino a darle un golpe en la cabeza-Serás idiota-Decía mientras se dirigía a su cuarto con cara de decepción-¿Qué carajo tiene en el cerebro?¿Una almeja?-Pensó

-¿Y ahora por qué diablos todos me pegan?-Pregunto a la nada Luffy-Yo solo quiero comer y saber cuánto demoraremos en llegar a la isla

-Yohohohoho-Se oyó una risa familiar-Se ve enfadado Luffy-san…Oh espere yo no tengo ojos para verlo Yohohohoh, ¿Desea que le toque una canción?-

-Ohh Brook-Luffy volteaba a verlo con su característica sonrisa-¡Adelante, alegremos el viaje!

Brook empezó a tocar una alegre melodía con su violín, todos disfrutaban la música del esqueleto. Hace poco se había unido a la tripulación y su vida había cambiado totalmente. Ahora se sentía alegre y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por sus nakamas y animarlos cuando lo necesitaran. No se había equivocado, había escogido a la más alegre y demente tripulación de todas.

En una isla cercana a Sabaody…

-Me lleva un demonio, me lleva y me vuelve a llevar otra vez-Ya estaba cansada de caminar y aun no se podía creer los eventos de anoche-¿Por qué carajo no encuentro nada en esta isla?-

-¡Oye tú!-Una voz la saco de su pensamiento-¿Quién diablos eres?

Ryu volteo la mirada hacia un niño moreno que la apuntaba con su arco –Me llamo Ryu-Respondió sin darle importancia el estar siendo amenazada.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Eres pirata?-El niño asustado aun la apuntaba-Si lo eres…los odio, así que lárgate de aquí-

-Eso no es un juguete niñito-Hablaba fríamente mientras se le acercaba- Y sí, soy pirata-Simplemente no se le dio la gana de negarlo

-No te acerques más o…-Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el arco

-Dispara-Le sonrió falsamente-Si me odias lo suficiente solo por ser pirata, sin siquiera haberme conocido-Hazlo

El chico bajo el arco y corrió por donde había venido. Ryu lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta y llego a una aldea donde el niño entro rápidamente mientras corría- ¡Por fin!-Grito para sí misma-¡Hora de ir a robar algo de comida!-Paso como si nada entre la gente mientras la miraban aterrados. Buscaba algo de comer, su panza ya empezaba a hacer sonidos aún más extraños, debía apurarse. De repente olio algo parecido a ¿Carne?, si eso debía ser. Corrió siguiendo su olfato y se encontró frente a una choza pequeña. Toco la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Esa voz se le hacía conocida-¿Quién es?-Pregunto de nuevo

-Ryu-Soltó libremente-La que conociste hace poco

-¡Largo!-Grito a través de la puerta-Aquí no se admiten sucios piratas

-Dame algo de comer niño, te pagare-Mentía-Te comprare un juguete o lo que quieras-Su estómago rugió fuertemente

-¿Lo que quiera?-Abrió un poco la puerta y asomo su cara

-Sí, si lo que quieras-Empezaba a desesperarse por el hambre

-Pasa-Finalmente le dio una sonrisa y la dejo pasar, la llevo hasta una silla y se dirigió a la cocina. Había observado la casa antes de llegar a la cocina y esta tenía un buen semblante, no era muy grande pero parecía familiar…como su barco.

No podía creer lo inocente que era ese niño. ¿O tal vez estaba tan desesperado por obtener un juguete nuevo que la dejo pasar? ¿Cómo podía ser tan confiado?...Además había dicho que odiaba a los piratas. Simplemente no entendía. Esto no le daba un buen presentimiento.

-Está listo-Ahora sonreía con una actitud totalmente diferente poniendo un exquisito plato de carne frente a Ryu-Puedes comerlo y mientras tan-

-Gracias por la comida-Tenía tanta hambre que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de masticar normalmente y engullo la carne sin dejar ni si quiera el hueso…ni el plato

-¿¡Qué carajo!?-Los ojos del niño se saltaron de su órbita al ver lo rápido que había comido, pero más al ver que el plato también lo había tragado-¿¡Eres un monstruo o que!?

-¿Ahh?-Preguntaba en tono de duda mientras sacaba un pedazo de carne de su muela con el tenedor-No niño, solo tenía mucha hambre-

-Pero si te comiste el plato…-Aclaraba aun sorprendido

-Rayos, volvió a pasar-Termino de sacar el pedazo de carne de su boca, el cual cayo en la cara del niño-Te lo pagare después peque-

-Hija de…-Estaba a punto de estallar pero se tranquilizó, quito la carne de su cara y se dispuso a hablar-Te contare lo que quiero que hagas por mí, veras…

Golpearon fuertemente la puerta y el niño se exalto, quedo petrificado y sus ojos empezaron a llorosear. Ryu se sorprendió al ver la cara del niño e intento hacerlo reaccionar -¿Peque?...¡Oye pequeño!-Le dio una palmada en la espalda

-S-son e-ellos-Tartamudeo-¡Debemos salir de aquí!-Tomo a Ryu el brazo y salieron por una ventana. Ella no entendía nada pero tampoco se tomó la molestia de preguntar, a su parecer el chico estaba muy nervioso, además la había ayudado y estaba dispuesta a devolverle el favor. El chico corrió aun de la mano con Ryu hacia la selva por varios minutos y al final se detuvo.

-T-te contare-Aun estaba nervioso-Tenemos tiempo antes de que nos encuentren-

Mientras tanto en el Sunny…

-¡Nami!-Luffy llamaba insistentemente a la navegante-¿¡Ya casi!?

Aquel grito la asusto y tumbo una taza de té manchando el mapa. Salió enfadada y encendió a puñetazos a su capitán. A todos los presentes les bajo una gota de sudor en la nuca- ¡Te dije hace 2 minutos que aún faltaba una hora!-Un aura asesina la recorría-¡Ahora no me molestes más!-Lo dejo tirado en el piso y volvió a su cuarto enfadada

-Bbo sienmto-Trataba de pronunciar Luffy con una infinidad de golpes en su cara ya inflamada

-Sera mejor que sea más paciente capitán-Decía Robin sonriente tomando una taza de te

-Ya sabes cómo es ella Luffy-Hablaba Ussop aburrido-Así que mejor no la molestes mientras hace sus mapas

-Esa chica de vez en cuando tiene mala pinta ¿No capitán?-Hablaba Pappug ignorado nuevamente-¡Dejen de ignorarme!-Nadie lo escuchaba

-Robin-chawn, Camie-chawn ~ Decía Sanji mientras se acercaba con el mismo baile estúpido de siempre y corazones en los ojos- Te traje un postrecito~

-Muchas gracias-Decían sonriendo dulcemente haciendo que Sanji sangrara por la nariz

-¿Y para nosotros que cejas de sushi?-Decía Zoro recostado en el mástil-También tenemos hambre

-Ve y te cocinas tu solo marimo-Hablaba dándole la espalda mientras encendía un cigarrillo-Oh cierto…eres un inútil

-Hijo de la…-Se acercó hacia a él y lo levanto de la camisa. Comenzaron a pelear frente la asustada mirada de Ussop, la neutra mirada de Robin y la risa a carcajadas de Luffy-

En la isla…

-¿Lo que quieres es que recupere a tu familia?-Pregunto dudosa-¿O que le dé una lección a esos matones?

-Las dos cosas-Decía mirándola con tristeza el niño-Además me debes el favor

-Exacto…el favor, solo es uno-Volteo dándole la espalda-Así que decide que quieres

-¡Eso no es justo!-Decía el niño casi llorando y apretando sus puños-T-tú lo prometiste-

-Así que ahí estabas…mocoso de la mierda-Un hombre se acercó junto con otros cinco a su lado-Nos habías tenido buscándote como locos-

Continuara…


	6. Luffy, ¿Rey de los Piratas?

Ahh…-Decía mientras fruncía el ceño y levantaba una ceja-¿Así que ustedes son los que molestan al mocoso?

-Yo no lo llamaría molestar solamente…tal vez extorsionar-Soltaba uno de ellos libremente-No son muy buenos tiempos ¿sabes?

-Si no lo son para ustedes, menos para el-¿Es evidente no? Él era un niño mientras que ellos no tendrían menos de 30 años. Básicamente ellos lo extorsionaban con el secuestro de su familia, al parecer solo porque les aburría tener un trabajo honesto.

-Eso nos da igual, solo venimos a pedirle la "renta" del mes-

-No tienen que pedírsela a el-Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su cara, esto hizo temblar a los hombres-Yo se las daré esta vez

No pasaron más de 10 segundos antes de que Ryu los derrotara con su katana. El pequeño solo observaba sorprendido, podía notar una luz de esperanza frente. Tal vez, solo tal vez podría ver a su familia de nuevo y otorgarle la libertad a su isla a través de la chica que había conocido. Se veía bastante fuerte para su edad.

-Listo pequeño-Guardaba su katana y le sonreía a este que aún estaba en shock-Ya no te debo nada-

-E-spera… ¿Podrías ayudar a liberar a mi familia…y al pueblo?-Sus ojos tenían un brillo de esperanza-Además ellos no son los únicos tipos que me han fastidiado

¿Qué demonios creía ese niño? ¿Acaso ella tenía cara de heroína o algo así? Además estaba loco, ella solo era una persona no un ejército completo-Pensó-Para eso están los ineptos de los marines mocoso, yo no lo soy y tampoco soy alguna clase de heroína o algo así-Eso sonaba repugnante para sus adentros-

-Los marines nos abandonaron hace años-El chico apretaba sus puños y mordía su labio inferior-Como te dije, esos no son todos los tipos a los que debías darle una lección-

-¿Dónde están los otros?-Quería salir rápido de esto

-No lo sé-Levantaba sus hombros en señal de ignorancia

Empezaba a sentir cierta molestia, además tenía que empezar a buscar a sus nakamas, se sentía culpable, y no precisamente por todo lo que sucedió anteriormente si no que desde que llego a la isla el hambre había desviado sus pensamientos y ni siquiera los había recordado hasta hace un momento-Tsk, ¿Tu nombre?

-A-akira-Decía nervioso-¿Ryu, no es así?

-Sí, exactamente-

-Bien, ¿Y ahora que haremos?-

-Veamos si alguno de ellos quedo vivo-Decía mientras señalaba a los hombres que yacían en el piso-Si, ese-Se acercó a él y lo levanto de una patada-¿Dónde está tu jefe?-El hombre solo se rio a carcajadas-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Crees que podrás derrotarlo? No me hagas reír muñeca-Tocia un poco e intentaba levantarse-El controla toda la isla-

-¿Tiene secuestrada a la familia del mocoso?-

-No exactamente-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Lo del secuestro lo manejamos a escondidas de él, ya que no nos pagaba un buen sueldo por el trabajo sucio así tuvimos que hacer algo peor-

-¿Y quién es el cabecilla que organizo el secuestro entonces?-

-¿Crees que voy a decírtelo muñeca?-Sonrió siniestramente

-Es a las buenas o a las malas, tú decides-Comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo-Tengo ciertos asuntos, así que necesito terminar este "trabajo" rápido-

-Pues oblígame-La retaba

-Tú lo pediste-

Al otro lado de la isla ya se encontraban los sombrero de paja. Dejaron a cargo el barco a Franky, Brook, Camie, Pappug, Hatchan y Ussop mientras ellos se adentraban a la isla en busca de provisiones. El plan había sido ir directo al archipiélago Sabaody, sin embargo Luffy acabo con toda el agua y comida, así que no tuvieron más opción que detenerse en esta isla. Esta parecía desierta, solo podía oírse el sonido diversos animales y la brisa del viento a través de los árboles.

-Tendremos que adentrarnos más-Sugería Nami-Tal vez más adelante encontremos algún rastro de civilización-

-Yujuuu ¡Carne!-Gritaba Luffy emocionado mientras corría dentro de la espesa selva-

-¡Ya comiste lo suficiente idiota!-Le gritaba Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo-Como quieras Nami-swan~

-Este pedazo de idiota nos dará problemas-Decía ella mientras suspiraba al tiempo que sobaba su frente

-Ni modo, él es el capitán-Hablaba Zoro mientras caminaba adelante-Síganme y busquemos negocios en la isla

-¿Seguirte?-Sanji soltó una sarcástica risa-No sabes ni llegar al baño del Sunny, y eso que te queda al lado

-Cállate Ero-cook, no creo que tengas mejor orientación que yo-Decía con una venita en la frente comenzando a enfadarse

-¡No es hora de pelear!-Nami ya estaba estresada-Tenemos que seguir antes de que Luffy se meta en problemas

-¡Carne! ¿Dónde estás carne?-Luffy había caminado durante bastante tiempo sin encontrar nada-Tengo hambre… ¡Oh, ya se! ¡Hongos!-Comenzó a buscar por todos lados, los encontró de pronto y se los comió todos de un solo bocado-No es suficiente…quiero carne-

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-Grito una voz a la lejanía

-¿Eh?-Se escondió detrás de unos arbustos observando a dos personas que se acercaban. Recordó que Nami le había advertido que si se metía en problemas lo dejaría sin carne por un mes-Si no son problemáticos, supongo que les diré que me lleven a donde haya muucha carne-Su inocencia no tenía limites

-Ya deja de molestar niño, ¿Nunca habías visto a un usuario usar su habilidad?-

-¡Si lo he hecho, pero lo que le hiciste a ese hombre fue horrible!-El niño le reclamaba-Por lo menos me hubieras dicho que cerrara los ojos

-Ayyy ya cállate-Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza otra vez-¿Así piensas salvar a tu familia?, eres un cobarde-

-Repite eso-El chico se detuvo en frente de los arbustos donde Luffy estaba escondido-¡Repítelo!

-Eres un cobarde-

-Y tu una asquerosa pirata-

-¿Te salve el culo y todavía dices eso?-Una venita había saltado de su frente, quería desaparecer a ese mocoso a punta de golpes

-Sigues siendo una sucia pirata-Sonrió victorioso-Además aun no me has pagado el favor-Le saco la lengua y le hizo algunas muecas

-Ahora sí que te mato-Ryu se lanzó sobre él, pero el chico la esquivo. Cayó sobre unos arbustos y encima de ¿Alguien?

-Me lleva la madre…-Decía mientras se levantaba-Ahora si voy a cortarlo en pedaci-Frente a ella se encontraba un chico con un sombrero de paja y una característica sonrisa, tal vez lo había visto en alguna lado-

-Hola, Soy Luffy-Le dijo como si nada-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar carne?

-Vete al diablo-Soltó su enojo reprimido en esas palabras-¿Dónde estás mocoso?-Aun le faltaba patearle el trasero al chiquito

-Que torpe eres sucia pirata-Este apareció de la nada, le volvió a sacar la lengua y corrió nuevamente hacia la aldea

-Ahora si le voy a partir la madre-Intento levantarse pero una mano la agarro, y de nuevo el extraño chico le hablo

-Lo siento, ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar carne?-Al parecer él no había escuchado, o no había procesado lo que le había dicho Ryu

-Déjame en paz-Se soltó del agarre, se levantó y corrió detrás de Akira

-Mmmm-Luffy trataba de pensar e instantáneamente su cabeza le dolió-Mejor los sigo-Se dijo así mismo y camino tras ellos

-Tsk-No lo podía creer, ¿Cómo podía estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese mocoso en vez de buscar a sus nakamas?-No puedo irme sin cumplirle ese favor, y ese pendejo no soltó nada…ahora ¿A dónde diablos voy?-

-Ey, Ryu-Llamaba Akira que ahora estaba muy sonriente-¿Aun me ayudaras no?

-Eres asquerosamente hipócrita-Ese niño solo la hacía enfadar-Pero como te debo una te ayudare-

-Más vale que no me vuelvas a decir cobarde y que sigas todas mis órdenes-

-A mí no me amenaces ni me des órdenes mocoso-De alguna manera le hacía recordar al idiota de Kento. Este pensamiento la hizo poner triste.

-¿Te pasa algo?-Pregunto curioso al ver como Ryu retorcía la cara

-¿Vamos a comer?-Evadió la pregunta

-¿Quieres más?-El chico estaba sorprendido y la imagen de hace unas horas (Ryu comiéndose hasta el plato) había vuelto a su cabeza-E-sta bien, te llevare a uno de los mejores lugares de aquí-Decía sonriendo

-¿Tienes cómo pagar?-Recordaba que ella no tenía dinero

-¿Qué crees?-Le dijo como si la respuesta fuera lo más obvio del mundo-Cuando te digo "Te llevare a uno de los mejores lugares de aquí" es como una invitación, pirata idiota-

-No te golpeare porque me ha vuelto el hambre, pero a la próxima te cerrare esa boca niñito-Su estómago empezaba a gruñir nuevamente

-No soy "niñito", soy Akira-

-Es lo mismo, ¿O es que tienes vagina en vez de pene?-Se rio al ver el sonrojo del pequeño-

-P-pues claro que soy niño imbécil-Se sonrojo aún mas

-Parece que lo dudaras-En realidad se le hizo extraño el tono en el cual lo dijo-Guiame Akira-Finalmente le sonrió y caminaron juntos, pero…

-¡Ey, chicos!-Esa voz…-

-Es el idiota de hace un rato-Por alguna razón esa persona que apenas había conocido le molestaba más que Akira (Eso era casi imposible)

-Me gusta su sombrero-Sonrió Akira- Invitémoslo a comer con nosotros…-

-Mejor me largo-

-¡Oye!-La detuvo del brazo-El parece que está perdido, igual que tu-

-Y al igual que yo es un pirata-Akira puso cara de ¿Seriedad? ¿Preocupación? o ¿Interés?, quien sabe

-Me gusta su sombrero-Si, era cara de interés

-Hola, soy Luffy-Saludaba sonriente a Akira-¿Van a comer a algún lado?

-Yo soy Akira-Le respondido con una sonrisa y le dio la mano-¿Quieres venir?

-¡SII, CARNE!-Grito emocionado-¡VAMOS!-

-¿¡Qué demonios!?-Preguntaba molesta Ryu-¿A mí me recibes apuntándome con un arco y a el hasta le das la mano?...Vete al diablo-

-¿Qué actitud tan infantil es esa?-¿De verdad? ¿Actitud infantil? Como podía decirle eso al ver el comportamiento del descerebrado que acababa de llegar.

-Me lleva el diablo, otra vez-Pensó-Este no ha sido mi día- Akira jalo a Ryu y a Luffy para que lo siguieran.

Llegaron a un restaurante enorme, parecía bastante caro pero olía delicioso. Se sentaron en una mesa y leyeron la carta. Tanto Ryu como Luffy habían pedido una cantidad de comida innumerable. El pequeño ya se empezaba a imaginar un plan de cómo salir corriendo de ese lugar y no tener que pagar. ¿Qué diablos eran esos dos…o mejor dicho que tenían en ese estomago?¿Cómo pagaría todo eso?.

Había visto comer a Ryu pero Luffy era más sorpréndete, o mejor dicho peor que ella. Era como un huracán, se llevaba todo a su paso. Ryu fue un poco más avispada y protegió su comida de tremenda bestia pero Akira solo podía mirar impactado con un leve tic en el ojo.

-Monkey D. Luffy-Decía Ryu mientras tomaba un sorbo de su gigante jugo de mora, el que más amaba-Recompensa de 300 millones de berries-

-Si, ese soy yo, el que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas-Decía con su ya característica sonrisa-¿Quieren ser mis nakamas?

Loading…1…2…3

-¿¡QUE!?-Gritaron sorprendidos haciendo sobresaltar a toda la gente dentro del restaurante. No sabían si haberse sorprendido por su declaración o por su extraña petición.

-¿Pada adgo madlo?-Luffy seguía tragando como si nada

-¿Qué si pasa algo malo?-Ryu continuo comiendo-¿Nos dices que seamos tus nakamas solo porque te invitamos a comer?

-Corrección-Hablaba Akira más calmada-Los invite a comer-Le lanzo una fulminante mirada a Ryu

-¿Tiegne adgo de madlo?-Continuaba comiendo como loco

-Primero que todo, yo no soy pirata y los odio, así que no seré tu nakama-Contestaba Akira como si nada-Segundo no tienes cara de poder encontrar el One Piece ni poder ser el Rey de nada (Ni del mayor de los imbéciles)-

-Lo siento, pero yo ya tengo nakamas en otra parte Luffy-Contestaba también Ryu-Pero estoy en desacuerdo contigo Akira…él tiene cara y recompensa para eso-

-Cualquiera tendría 300 millones por su cabeza-Decía Akira mientras comía un pan-Hasta mi abuelita puede hacerlo

-Se nota que no haz salido al mar mocoso-Ella sabía perfectamente que para tener una recompensa así era bastante difícil, pues la suya solo era de 115 millones.

-No me importa-Luffy había terminado de devorar todo a su paso-Lo seré y punto.

-Me gusta esa actitud, me recuerda a alguien…-Sonrió melancólicamente.

-Gracias por la comida chicos-Luffy se levantaba de la mesa-Pero tengo que ir a encontrarme con mis nakamas-

-¡Espera Luffy!-Akira lo llamaba antes de que se fuera-Necesito un favor tuyo

-Oh no…-Ryu sospechaba lo que el chico diría

-Necesito que me ayudes a liberar a mi familia y a mi pueblo-Pidió como si nada. Por alguna razón el pequeño sentía que podía confiar en el-Además no creo que Ryu pueda hacerlo sola-

-Pequeño demonio…-Pensó. Pero tal vez tendría razón, ella aún se encontraba muy herida y podría terminar muerta-

-Además, puedo darte un tesoro muy grande si me ayudas-Sabía que había dado en el punto, eso era lo que más le encantaba a los guerreros del mar, los tesoros.

-¿A mi si no me ofreciste nada maldito…?-Restregó su puño sobre la cabeza de Akira tan rápido y fuerte que de esta salió humo

-De acuerdo-Voltearon a mirarlo-Lo hare por el tesoro y más comida shishishishi-

-Que risa tan molesta…-Pensó Ryu-¿Y en que vine a meterme?-

Continuara…


	7. El jefe, Taiga

Dentro de la selva…

-¿Ahora donde carajos se habrá ido?-Pensaba la navegante-No podemos quitarle la vista ni un segundo…-

-¡Oh! Miren-Gritaba emocionado Chopper mientras señalaba al frente-Ahí hay una pequeña aldea-

-Iré a beber algo de sake-Decía Zoro mientras se adelantaba-Nos vemos-

-¡Ey marimo, no puedes ir tu solo!-Sabia que con esto se iba a cabrear-¡Te perderás!-

-No me jodas cejas de sushi, yo hago lo que quiera-

-Déjalo Sanji-kun-Soltó un largo suspiro-Nosotros sigamos y busquemos al capitán-

-¿Dónde cree que puede estar navegante-san?-Cuestionaba Robin

-Comiendo, por supuesto-

Dentro del restaurante…

-¡Gracias Luffy-san!-Gritaba Akira emocionado-

-Oi,oi-Ryu llamaba su atención-Deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto a mí también ¿no?-

-No me has dado motivos de respeto, además Luffy-san es más fuerte-Sonreía descaradamente

-No discutiré eso-Se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta del restaurante-Iré a buscar a mis nakamas-

-¡Oye espera!-Le gritaba Luffy-¡Se mi nakama!

-¿Estas sordo o qué?-Este chico de verdad le fastidiaba-Yo ya tengo una…tripulación-Termino diciendo en susurro

-¿Ah?-Luffy ladeaba la cabeza-¿No iras con nosotros?

-¡Es cierto, aun me debes una!-Ese era Akira interviniendo

-Verdad….-Recordaba-Pero necesito buscar a mis nakamas, además tú ya encontraste a alguien "más fuerte"-Decía con ironía

-¿Otra vez esa actitud infantil?-Una gota de sudor bajaba por la nuca de Akira

-Me da igual lo que digas, necesito ir y buscarlos-

-¡Te ayudare!-Intervino Luffy haciendo que ella se sobresaltara-Te ayudare a buscar a tus nakamas-Decía finalmente sonriendo

-No necesito tu ayuda Luffy-Susurro-No te metas donde no te incumbe…más bien ayuda a ese mocoso, ustedes ya tienen un trato-

-Por favor-Akira se acercó a Ryu y puso ojos de cachorrito-Te necesito a ti también

-Tsk-Esa actitud tan estúpida era lo que más lo hacía enfadar-Esta bien, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-¡Vale!-Gritaba emocionado

-Y tú-Se dirigía a Luffy-Ayúdame a encontrarlos después de terminar con esto-

-De acuerdo-Luffy ya sabía a qué se refería-¡Vamos!

-¿Pero, a donde…?-Pensaron al tiempo Ryu y Akira-¿Dónde estarán esos tipos?

En un bar…

-Sírveme un poco de sake-Ordenaba Zoro al barman del bar-Más bien todo el que tengas-Corregía

-Bien señor, permítame un momento-Le decía amablemente

-¿Qué ha dicho el jefe?-Zoro poso su atención sobre la conversación uno de los hombres que se encontraba a su lado-¿Recibió el comunicado?

-Sí, ya le dijimos que el mocoso se había revelado-Le hablaba otro de los tipos-Supongo que ahora debemos matar a su familia.

-¿El líder aún no se ha enterado de esto?

-No, él está principalmente ocupado en la aldea en general y anda de viaje-Tomaba un sorbo de vino-

-¿Podríamos sacar más provecho no?-

-¿Cómo?

-Matemos a uno de sus seres queridos frente a el-Decía sonriendo malévolamente-Luego decidirá pagar para que sus otros familiares estén bien-

-Tendremos que decirle al jefe primero-

-Creo que es una buena idea, va a ponerse muy contento-

-Señor-El barman llamo la atención de Zoro-Aquí está su sake, disfrútelo-

-Gracias-

-Oye tu-Llamaba uno de los hombres que había estado hablando hace un rato-Quítate de ahí-Le ordenaba-Esa es la silla de mi jefe

-No veo que tenga un letreo-Respondía Zoro con desinterés

-Es de mi jefe, quítate-Volvía repetirle molesto

-Oblígame-

-Solo eres un sucio pirata-Decía el otro hombre-No tienes derecho de poner tu trasero ahí-

-Pongo mi trasero donde se me dé la gana-

-¿Ah sí?-Los dos hombres se levantaron-Pues vamos a poner tu trasero sobre aquella brasa-Decía mientras señalaba a una de las brasas de la cocina

-Adelante-

Uno de los dos hombres se acercó a Zoro, lo tomo de la camisa y lo tiro al suelo. Luego los dos comenzaron a golpearlo.

-¿Tan grande tienes la boca pero tan débil eres?-El hombre lo golpeaba fuertemente en el estomago

-Hablar de mas no es buena idea en estos mares-Advertía el otro

-¡Ya basta señores!-El barman levanto a Zoro rápidamente-Este no es lugar para peleas

-No nos des ordenes, solo eres un sirviente-El hombre golpeo al barman en la cara, y junto con el otro empezaron a golpearlo

-Oi, oi- Zoro llamaba su atención-El problema es conmigo, no con el

-¿Quieres más?-Uno de ellos volteaba mientras juntaba sus puños-Te enseñare muchas cosas hoy amigo-

-D-déjenlo-Rogaba el barman sangrando en el suelo

-Cállate idiota-Decía el otro que aún seguía golpeándolo-Momo, mata a ese cabeza de alga y larguémonos-

Momo se acercó a Zoro, pero en un parpadeo ya estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor. El espadachín se acercó al otro hombre y lo golpeó con el reverso de su katana evitando que este siguiera golpeando al barman.

-¿Qué demon…?-Decía el hombre sorprendido

-Gracias-El barman agradeció a Zoro y se levantó-Estos tipos siempre buscan problemas-

-Da igual, gracias por el sake-Se dirigió hacia la puerta

-¡Oye tú!-Zoro volteo a ver-Te arrepentirás de haberte metido con nosotros, le diremos a nuestro jefe y te matara-

-Cierren la boca-Este comentario hizo que Zoro enfureciera-Si quieren desquitarse háganlo ustedes mismos, no manden a terceros-Dijo finalmente saliendo del bar

-Te arrepentirás…-Decía Momo en un susurro

Fuera del restaurante…

-¿Y dónde están?-Seguía preguntando Luffy a pesar de que ya le hubieran respondido más de mil veces

-¿Eres idiota o te haces?-Ryu pensaba que sin duda este chico había tumbado a Kento del primer puesto como la persona más irritante y molesta de su lista-Ya te hemos dicho que no sabemos

-Depende de la situación-Respondía Luffy volteándola a ver con una sonrisa

-¿Qué cosa?-Ella no entendía

-La primera cosa que me preguntas… ¿Qué si era idiota o me hacía?-Le aclaraba

-Serás…-Este chico era muy inocente-En fin…-

-Busquemos en algún bar de la zona, tal vez ahí nos informen algo-Sugería Akari

- ¿En todo este tiempo no se te ha ocurrido buscar información de los tipos que secuestraron a tu familia?-Preguntaba Ryu con ironía-¿Tan solo te has dejado chantajear?-

-¿Tu eres idiota o te haces?-Le hacia la misma pregunta que ella le había hecho a Luffy hace un momento-¿Serviría de algo cuando no tengo la fuerza para derrotarlos?

-La fuerza no es lo único que podría servirte-Decía mientras ignoraba el insulto-El cerebro también se usa ¿Sabes?-

-Tiene razón-Opinaba Luffy

-Yo podía usar el cerebro, pero aún me faltaba encontrar a alguien que solamente usara la fuerza-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Preguntaba Ryu con un tic en el ojo

-¿Qué más puede significar?-Decía con una sonrisa retorcida y malvada-Faltabas tu jajajaj-

-Serás hijo de tu…-

-¡Oeee!-Grito Luffy de repente-¡Zoro!

-¿Zoro…?-Pensó Ryu mientras veía como Luffy iba corriendo hacia un sujeto con un extraño…¿Pelo verde?-Si no es un permanente, me corto la barriga y me como mis propias tripas-Prometía a Akira que también miraba extrañado

-Que asquerosa eres-Decía mientras retorcía su cara en sigo de "Que puto asco"-Pero me encargare de que cumplas tu promesa-

-Mira Zoro- Decía Luffy mientras lo llevaba hacia Ryu y Akira-Este es Akira y ella es Ryu, nuestra nueva nakama-

-Mucho gusto, soy Akira-Le mandaba una sonrisa al mayor-

-Soy…-Un momento-¡Que no seré tu jodida nakama!-

-Hola-Decía Zoro ignorándola y procesando la información en su mente-¿De dónde la conociste Luffy?-

-Aquí, junto con Akira me llevo a comer shishishi-

-Bienvenida al barco-Decía Zoro mientras urgaba el interior de su oreja y miraba lo que había sacado desinteresado-

-Ya te dije que no soy tu nakama joder-El dolor de cabeza había vuelto-Cuando me ayudes a encontrar a MIS NAKAMAS, me largare y eso es todo-

-¿No dirás nada mas Zoro?-Preguntaba Luffy mientras se hurgaba la nariz ignorando completamente a la chica-

-A mí me da igual capitán, habrá que preguntarle a los demás- Zoro la miro fulminantemente-Pero si llega a traicionarnos, la cortare por la mitad-

-No vale la pena razonar con ellos…-Pensó finalmente Ryu

-Luffy-san-Llamo la atención Akira- Cuéntale a tu nakama lo de mi familia y mi aldea-

-De acuerdo shishishi-

En algún lugar de la aldea…

-Bueno, viendo que no hemos visto ni a Zoro ni a Luffy-Nami ya se había cansado de buscarlos, esa aldea era enorme y no perdería más el tiempo-Robin y yo iremos a comprar ropa chicos-

-De acuerdo Nami-swan~ Respondía Sanji con su característico bailecito-Yo iré a comprar algo de comida y a conseguir agua-

-Yo iré a buscar algunos libros de medicina y algo de algodón de azúcar-Avisaba Chopper emocionado

-Bien chicos-Hablaba Nami-Encontrémonos en aquel parque-Señalaba hacia al frente-Mientras cada uno recorre la isla, traten de ubicar a Zoro y a Luffy-

-Si-Chopper y Sanji asintieron

-Y…-Un aura maligna la había recorrido haciendo que los dos comenzaran a sudar-No se metan en problemas-

En otra parte de la aldea…

-Ya entiendo, así que por eso estabas con ellos-Volteaba Zoro para mirar a los dos que de nuevo se encontraban peleando

-Entonces los ayudaremos-Terminaba diciendo Luffy mientras le sonreía

-Está bien capitán, pero no podremos demorarnos mucho-

-¡Lo sé, ya quiero llegar a Sabaody! -Daba saltitos emocionado

-¿Ah?-Este comentario llamo la atención de Ryu-Estuvimos muy cerca…-Pensó en voz alta

-¿Muy cerca?-Preguntaba Luffy

-Si, a nuestra tripulación también le faltaba una isla antes de llegar a Sabaody y dirigirnos al Nuevo Mundo-Siguió explicando-Estuvimos en la isla Shikoku y nuestro capitán murió en batalla, llegaron los marines, destrozaron nuestro barco y nos tiraron al mar pensando que estábamos muertos, así termine en este isla…por esa razón tendré que buscar a mis nakamas-

-Ya veo-Decía Luffy mientras caminaba-¿Qué dirán tus nakamas?

-¿De qué?-Preguntaba Ryu sin entender

-De que ahora serás mi nakama-Decía mientras volteaba a mirarla y sonreía-

-Luffy…-A Ryu se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

-Ella pertenece a otra tripulación Luffy-Intervenía Zoro-Seguramente al encontrarlos volverá con ellos-

-Pero su capitán está muerto-Decía mientras hacia un puchero

-Pero entre sus nakamas, otro puede tomar el mando y pueden conseguir otro barco-

-Está bien-Sonreía de nuevo-Cuando los encontremos escucharemos la decisión que tomes-Le decía a Ryu que estaba en medio de un debate mental

-Si fuera pirata sin duda me iría contigo Luffy-san-Akira le sonreía de nuevo

-¿¡También queridas reclutarlo a el!?-Preguntaba Zoro sorprendido-

-Si-Decía Luffy como si nada-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada…-Le sorprendía la inocencia y la rapidez con la cual tomaba las decisiones su capitán, sin siquiera considerar la opinión de sus otros nakamas-Ya sabes que por mi está bien, al fin y al cabo tu mandas…pero no puedes ser tan confiado Luffy-

-Zoro-san tiene razón, eres muy confiado-Akira recordaba lo abierto que había sido Luffy cuando lo había conocido a él y a Ryu, en ningún momento había estado a la defensiva-

-Está bien, está bien-Aseguraba con una gran sonrisa-Ryu no parece una mala persona-Se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a darle palmaditas en la espalda-Ella y Akira nunca han intentado atacarme, incluso el-Hacía referencia a Akira-Me dio su confianza-

-¿Qué opinas Ryu?-Preguntaba el chicho al ver que ella aún no había hablado, ni siquiera para reprochar la decisión de Luffy

-Nada-Salió de su trance-Busquemos información sobre los tipos antes de que oscurezca-

-Es verdad…-Hablaba Zoro-Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando entre a un bar a tomar sake escuche a dos tipos decir algo sobre matar al miembro de una familia, sobre un niño y un jefe…debe tener relación con lo que ustedes me contaron-

-¿¡En verdad, eso dijeron!?-Exclamo Akira cambiando totalmente su semblante-¿¡Quienes fueron, donde fue!?

-Nosotros-Tras de ellos se acercaron más de diez hombres aterradores, los chicos se voltearon y observaron al tipo que más resaltaba del grupo y el cual había hablado. Era un tipo de casi dos metros, delgado y rubio, con unos pequeños y redondos ojos color negro y vestido elegantemente-¿Así que tú eres el chiquillo que nos ha alimentado todos estos meses?-Hacia referencia a Akira-Pues muchas gracias-

-¿Quién diablos eres tú?-Preguntaba nervioso-

-Soy la persona a la que estabas buscando, el que organizo el secuestro de tu amada familia-Dijo mientras observaba a los acompañantes de Akira

-¡Maldito!-Akira intento pegarle pero fue detenido por Luffy

-Valla-El tipo fijaba su atención en Luffy-Pero si tú eres el famoso pirata Monkey D. Luffy, gusto en conocerte-Le extendió su mano en signo de saludo

-¿Quién eres tú?-Decía mirándolo fijamente sin responder al saludo

-¿Acaso no lo dije ya chiquillo?-Pensó un poco-Si te refieres a mi nombre, me llamo Taiga y soy el que toma el poder cuando el líder no está-

-Ya veo-Decía Luffy con seriedad y desinterés al tiempo-Te pateare el trasero-

Todos los hombres de Taiga lo miraron sorprendidos y nerviosos ante aquella declaración. El aún mantenía su semblante tranquilo y elegante, mirando detenidamente a Luffy.

-De acuerdo, ya veo a que viene esto-Le daba la espalda-Pero, tomémoslo como un entretenido juego-

-La vida de esa familia, no es un juego-Luffy empezaba a enojarse, odiaba los tipos como él.

-No-Aclaraba el-Pero la pelea que deseas conmigo para liberar a aquella familia, puede ser más divertida-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Ryu comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-En la aldea se encuentra el palacio del líder-Continuo diciendo-El ahora no se encuentra, por lo tanto podemos jugar libremente-

-Escúpelo- Decía Zoro ya molesto

-Tengo ocho fuertes guerreros a mi mando, si los derrotan podrán llegar hasta mi-Seguía explicando-Si logran derrotarme pueden pasar dos cosas-

-¿Dos cosas…?-Akira empezaba a ponerse nervioso

-Recuperan a su familia, pero despiertan la ira del líder de la aldea y están muertos-Diciendo esto comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-Ciertamente…-Hablaba Luffy sonriendo-Recuperamos a la familia de Akira y el líder se enfada-

-Sí, eso sucederá-Decía Taiga sin entender a qué punto quería llegar Luffy

-Le patearemos el trasero y liberaremos la idea-Todos lo miraron sorprendidos-Dos pájaros de un solo tiro-

-¿¡EHHHHHH!?-Toda la gente de la aldea alcanzo a oír esta extraña expresión-

-Shishishishi-Luffy volteaba a mirar a Akira que ahora estaba tan blanco como una leche-¿No es así, Akira?-

-Estas jodidamente loco-Decía Ryu sonriendo-Eso me gusta-

-Me encanta la idea capitán-Hablaba Zoro que también sonreía

-Bien-Taiga carraspeaba mientras salía de su trance- El juego comenzara pasado mañana por la noche, mientras ustedes elijen a las personas que pelearan contra mis guerreros. Desde el momento que se encuentren frente a la puerta del palacio tendrán 4 horas para derrotar a sus contrincantes, si esto no sucede, destruiré a toda la isla con una poderosa bomba que yo mismo he creado-

-P-pero jefe…-Decía uno de sus hombres-El líder lo matara…-

-No, no lo hará- Sonreía siniestramente-Porque ustedes cerraran la boca-

-¡Eso no es justo!-Intervenía Akira-¡No puedes matar a toda la gente de la aldea!-

-Si puedo, y bien-Suspiraba-Nos veremos luego Monkey-san-Comenzaba a desaparecer junto con sus hombres

-Bien, nos vemos luego ojos de pescado-Luffy no alcanzo a notar la cara de molestia que este comentario le ocasiono al jefe, solo podían oírse las risas de los hombres que lo acompañaban ante el comentario-

-Jjajajajajaja-Ryu no podía parar de reír, incluso se hecho al piso y comenzó a agarrar su estómago-Le diste donde era-Decía mientras aún seguía riendo

-Shishishishi-Luffy también reía-Nunca había visto unos ojos así-

-Debemos buscar a los demás Luffy-Interrumpió Zoro con cara de amargado-Si vamos a ayudar a este niño necesitamos a los otros-

-Gracias…chicos-Akira abrazo a Luffy-Confió en que ustedes lo derrotaran-

-Shishshishi-Luffy acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño-Lo haremos Akira-

-Vaya…-Pensó Ryu-Así que este es el temido Monkey D. Luffy…-

Continuara…


	8. Los sombrero de paja

-¿Y dónde están tus nakamas ahora, Luffy?-Preguntaba Ryu

-No lo sé, pero ya deben haber llegado-

-¿Viniste sin ellos?-

-Se adelantó porque tenía mucha hambre-Respondía Zoro por el-Y yo vine porque quería beber algo-

-¿Te perdiste verdad?-Le decía Luffy con una sonrisa inocente

-¿Es de aquellos que tiene pésimo sentido de la orientación?-Preguntaba Akira

-Sí, es el que más se pierde-Contestaba Luffy mientras se hurgaba la nariz

-¡Calla Luffy!-Gritaba Zoro en tono molesto-La razón por la que estamos aquí es porque tu estomago es más grande que dos galaxias juntas-

-Que suerte ser de goma-Decía Akira- Podría comer todo lo que quisiera, no me llenaría y podría comer más y más-

-¿Eso no sería gula?-Le preguntaba Ryu

-¿Y?-Le hacía un puchero

-Bueno, yo solo decía-

Caminaron un poco más observando cada detalle de la aldea. Bastante grande, demasiado poblada y movida. Buscaron a sus nakamas por varias horas, mientras Luffy se detenía varias veces a comer y Ryu le seguía el rollo, Zoro iba a tomar sake y resultaba perdido, suerte que los demás volvían a encontrarlo. Akira solo observaba cada reacción o acción que ellos tenían, a pesar de que Ryu no le había cuadrado mucho también parecía divertida. Zoro tal vez solo un poco y Luffy no podría ser descrito con ninguna palabra.

Ya se acercaba la noche, el sol se ocultaba y la multitud de personas que antes sofocaban a los cuatro chicos empezaba a dirigirse a sus casas dejando las calles desoladas. Según dijo Akira el ambiente a esa hora era peligroso, los ladrones y asesinos empezaban a rondar los rincones de la aldea buscando víctimas. Por esa razón era mejor que volvieran a casa pronto.

-¿Ah?-Luffy ladeaba su cabeza-Pero aun no los hemos encontrado

-Deberíamos hacerle caso al mocoso-Opinaba Ryu-Si logran ver a su alrededor, varios hombres de mala pinta nos han estado observando hace un rato-

-¿Te da miedo niña?-Decía Zoro ante la sugerencia de ella, según tenía entendido también era pirata

-Digamos que quiero evitarme la molestia de golpear a más gente por el día de hoy-

-No me importa. Seguramente el capitán no se moverá hasta encontrarlos-

-¿Luffy?-Akira miraba a todas partes pero no lograba ubicarlo-¿En qué momento desapareció?

-Aggg-Ryu sobaba su frente-¿Qué carajos es? ¿Un crio que hay que tener vigilado todo el tiempo?-

Zoro sonreía. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de "acciones" de parte de su capitán-Iré a buscarlos yo también-Comenzó a alejarse, sin embargo la exclamación de dos personas lo pararon en seco.

-¡NOO!-Exclamaron Ryu y Akira

-¿¡Qué demonios les pasa!?-Zoro respiraba agitado-¿¡Quieren que me dé un infarto o que!?-

-Entonces no digas estupideces-Hablaba Ryu más calmada-Te perderás-

-¡No tengo porque escucharte!-El aún seguía molesto, y es que el susto que le habían dado no era cualquier cosa, también odiaba que ella prácticamente le estuviera dando órdenes como si nada-No eres Luffy para darme ordenes-

-No lo haría, pero tienes menos orientación que una brújula ordinaria en estas aguas-Pensó en voz alta-Lo siento, pensé en voz alta-

-No sería pensar en voz alta idiota-Le decía Zoro haciéndose el intelectual-Seria en voz baja

-No puedo creer que exista gente con tan poco cerebro y sentido común como ustedes-*Facepalm*-No sería pensar ni en voz alta ni en voz baja, simplemente dijo lo que estaba pensando sin darse cuenta-Aclaraba Akira

-¿Ese no es Luffy?-Decía Ryu mientras miraba a su derecha-Viene con más gente

-Ja, típica acción de un ignorante-Decía Akira-Ignorar cuando se encuentra atrapado en medio de la vergüenza producto de la estupi-

-Ya cállate idiota-Ryu le dio un manotazo a Akira sobre su cabeza ocasionando que este se mordiera la lengua-

-Gracias-Decía Zoro haciendo referencia a la acción de Ryu. A él también le desesperaba ese chiquillo

-¡Ey, chicos!-Gritaba Luffy corriendo hacia ellos junto con otras personas-¡Los encontré! Shishishi-

-Ahí estas-Ryu suspiraba-La próxima vez que vayas a desaparecer por lo menos avisa-

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Preguntaba Nami que había acabado de llegar junto con Sanji, Chopper y Robin señalando a los dos chicos.

-Doy Akida-Se presentaba de nuevo tratando de hacer un intento de sonrisa y soportar el dolor que le había ocasionado morderse la lengua

-Ryu-Hablaba ella desinteresada

-Soy Nami-Decía amablemente-Ellos son Chopper, Robin y Sanji-Todos hicieron una reverencia, menos Chopper que fue a esconderse tras un árbol

-Chooper-kun-Le decía Robin amablemente-No estas escondiéndote aun, estas al revés-

-Mucho gusto, hermosa dama-Decía Sanji mientras se acercaba, tomaba y besaba la mano de Ryu-

-Quítate- Soltó el agarre de su mano rápidamente, esas acciones de parte de los hombres le molestaban, el único que lo había intentado era Kento y había terminado en la enfermería de su antiguo barco-Odio a los pervertidos como tú-

-¿Per-ver-ti-dos?-Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Sanji-¿Per-ver…?-Camino desanimado y se sentó en un rincón con un aura amarga sobre si

-¿Graciosa, no?-Decía Luffy interrumpiendo la escena con su particular sonrisa-Ella será nuestra nueva nakama, creo-

-¿¡EHHH!?-Todos gritaron sorprendidos, incluso Sanji que abandono su estado de depresión y paso a un estado de emoción-¿Esa hermosa cosita será nuestra nakama?-Decía bailando alrededor de Ryu con corazones en los ojos ocasionando que esta se pusiera nerviosa.

-Típicas acciones del capitán-Decía Robin sonriendo

-¿¡Que rayos te pasa Luffy!?- Gritaba Nami mientras sacudía a Luffy, sus pupilas habían desaparecido y sus dientes se habían puesto afilados-¡Apuesto que la conociste hasta hoy, además…!-

Ryu los miraba mientras discutían, le parecían divertidos, excepto el cocinero que aun bailaba a su alrededor y eso le había empezado a molestar-¡Ey tú!-Lo llamaba

-¿Si, belleza?-Le decía con un tono meloso

-Sigues haciendo eso y te mandare 3 metros bajo tierra-Se cruzó de brazos y espero a ver su reacción

-Si es junto a ti, encantado-Decía mientras nuevamente le besaba la mano

-No dejas nada Ero-cook-Irrumpía Zoro recostado sobre un árbol cercano a la escena-A todas les caes-

-¡Cállate marimo!-Le gritaba este acercándose a el-¡Ve a perderte a algún lado!

-¿¡Que dijiste maldito macarrón!?-Paso de estar recostado en el árbol a estar en medio de un duelo de insultos junto con el cocinero-

-¿Quién diablos son ellos?-Decía Akira mientras se escondía tras de Ryu mirando la escena-Pensé que el único anormal era Luffy-

-Me hacen recordar viejos tiempos-Ryu sonreía

-¿Serás su nakama entonces?-Ahora fijaba su atención en la chica, esperando su respuesta

-No lo sé-Ella no entendía que le pasaba, era como si ese ambiente la hiciera sentir en casa. Se sentía feliz, animada y abandonaba cualquier tipo de rencor, esos eran sus sentimientos al estar cerca de esas personas. Había pasado lo mismo cuando había conocido a Luffy-Estar cerca de esta gente me está volviendo loca-Pensó

Todos los malotes que hace un momento los observaban, se sintieron intimidados por las acciones de los piratas y se alejaron lentamente del lugar. Olieron el peligro. Si, esa banda de piratas era peligrosamente extraña.

-Ryu-san-Una mujer alta, pelinegra y morena llamo su atención. Supuso que esa era Robin-¿Por qué razones mi capitán la ha invitado a nuestro barco?

La mirada de Robin era analizante pero tranquila, su actitud era amable y educada, sin embargo a Ryu la invadió un largo y punzante escalofrió en su espalda al escuchar su voz-Comí junto a el-Fue lo único que atino a decir-Pero no seré su nakama, yo ya tengo a los míos y además…ya se lo he dejado claro-

-El que sea amable con mi capitán debe atenerse a las consecuencias. Él es una persona muy inocente, pero también es decidido, posee una determinación admirable y protege a los suyos con su propia vida-Tomo un respiro y continuo-Después de todo lo que hizo por mí, dejaría mi vida entera en sus manos y estoy segura que los demás también-

-¿Así de bueno es?-Pregunto Ryu soltando una risilla-¿Existen piratas con esas características?-Por un momento la imagen de Yota apareció en su mente

-Si no me crees, deberías comprobarlo-Diciendo esto último se alejó dejando a Ryu aún más confundida

-Ahora tienes una cara más fea que cuando te conocí-Hablaba Akira sacándola de sus pensamientos

-Ya cállate mocoso, este dolor de cabeza va matarme-

-No querría estar en tus zapatos-Le dio toquecitos en la espalda-Lo digo por la decisión que debes tomar

-¡Lyu!-Escucho la voz de Luffy tratando de decir algo parecido a su nombre. Volteo a verlo y Nami lo había dejado prácticamente irreconocible. Estaba lleno de chichones, morados y sangre escurría por su nariz. La navegante sin embargo ahora se encontraba sonriendo dulcemente.

-Que miedo…-Susurro Akira que había volteado junto con Ryu

-¿Qué?-Le preguntaba Ryu mientras se acercaba a el

-Vaos ad badco, de plesentade a mid demad napamas-Trato de sonreírle sin exito-

-¿Traducción?-Le dijo a Nami tratando de obtener respuesta

-Vamos al barco, te presentare a mis demás nakamas-Dijo esta finalmente aun con su sonrisa

-¿Cuánto cobras por dar esas excelentes palizas?-Le decía Ryu haciendo que esta riera un poco

-300.000 berries- Decía Nami mientras le hacía un recibo y se lo entregaba

-¿Te debe gustar mucho el dinero?-Ryu había quedado perpleja-Eso me parece un poco exagerado

-¿Pero no dices que soy buena en mi trabajo?-Dijo Nami haciendo un puchero y señalando a Luffy-No te arrepentirás

-Lo tendré en cuenta-Dijo observando de nuevo a Luffy que parecía una escultura recién metida en aceite hirviendo

-¡Iremos a su barco!-Dijo Akira que había llegado hace quien sabe cuánto-¡Sera emocionante!

-Oye chiquito-Ryu llamaba su atención-¿No que odiabas a los piratas?

-Sí, los odio- Ni Ryu ni Nami lograron entender y Luffy miraba quien sabe a dónde sin prestar atención-Pero ellos son piratas geniales-

-Eso es lo más estúpido que oído-

-No es estúpido, odio a los piratas, no a los piratas geniales como ellos-

-Me sigue pareciendo estúpido-

-¿Eres Akira, verdad?-Le decía Nami sonriendo y acercándose-Que linda niña-Decía mientras le agarraba la cabeza

-¡No soy una niña!-Decía sonrojado

-¡Claro que si lo eres!-Grito Nami, sus ojos no podían engañarle. Sin duda tenía que ser una niña

-¿Niña?-Ryu era demasiado despistada. Apenas lo conoció, o la conoció no había notado que su figura era delgada y que su piel parecía ser bastante delicada. Luffy y Zoro también eran bastante distraídos así que tampoco se habían dado cuenta

-Por tener un cuerpo así, no significa que sea niña-Le decía a Nami

-Lo siento-Tal vez se había equivocado-Que lindo eres Akira-

-G-gracias-Dijo sonrojado

-Bien Ryu, iremos al barco- Decía Nami

-No parecía que estuvieras de acuerdo hace un momento-Nami la miro confundida-Bueno, no es que yo lo estuviera…-

-Tranquila, Luffy me lo explico todo-Cambio su semblante a serio-Mientras tanto, serás vigilada-

-Vamos de una vez, necesito darme un baño-Intento zafarse de la molesta situación

-Que descarada-A Akira le gustaba hacerla enfadar

-Cállate mocoso-Definitivamente lo odiaba

Ryu y Akira fueron llevados al barco. Este no era tan grande como el de ella pero era bastante llamativo. Tenía una especie de león en su parte frontal, el número uno a su costado derecho y tras del ¿Qué rayos era eso? Jamás había visto un barco parecido, pero le gustaba, era bastante lindo. Subió y en la cubierta observo el resto del barco. La bandera pirata, las velas, el mástil, la proa, etc. –Para pertenecer a estos locos, es un barco bastante limpio y ordenado-Pensó-

-Bien, Ryu-chan. Te enseñare el barco, acompáñame-La voz de Nami la saco de sus pensamientos

-De acuerdo, ¿Y el mocoso?-Señalaba a Akira

-Tú también debes venir-Nami halo al niño del brazo-Les mostrare donde pueden quedarse por esta noche-Soltó un largo suspiro-Sanji-kun-

-Dime Nami-swan~ Decía el cocinero emocionado

-Te dejare a cargo de explicarles a los otros lo que ha pasado-Miro disimuladamente a Ryu y a Akira para que Sanji captara el mensaje-Ustedes vengan conmigo, les diré donde pueden pasar la noche-

-De acuerdo-Dijeron al unísono

Nami les había enseñado todo el barco. Ryu no había prestado nada de atención, el terrible dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, apestaba y no se atrevía a decirle a Nami que llamara al doctor de la tripulación para curarle sus heridas. Akira sin embargo observaba emocionado, con cada cosa que veía sus ojos se abrían a un extremo casi imposible al igual que su mandíbula, Ryu temía que terminara con esos gestos de por vida.

-Nami-Llamo Ryu-Lamento interrumpir tu explicación tipo guía de zoológico-Este comentario hizo reír a Akira y poner seria a la navegante-Pero necesito urgente un doctor-Ryu se quitó su camisa dejando ver unas enormes heridas sobre su torso, lo mismo hizo con sus piernas y finalmente mostro su espalda, en la cual tenía una cortada en muy mal estado, parecía infectada.

Akira grito sorprendido y Nami miro seriamente. Era increíble que Ryu no se hubiera desmayado del dolor producto de aquellas heridas, ella hablaba normal y se comportaba como si nada ante ellos, por eso no lo habían notado. Nami la tomo del brazo y la halo rápidamente hasta la enfermería, alla se encontraba Chopper que aun lucia algo asustado y tímido, pero al ver las heridas de Ryu adopto un cambio radical.

-¿¡Por qué no nos avisaste apenas nos encontramos!?-Chopper se había enojado terriblemente, a pesar de intentarse ver aterrador solo podía irradiar ternura-¡Podrías morir!

-Tranquilo pequeño-Ryu hacia un ademan con sus manos-No es para tanto

-¿¡Eres idiota o que!?-Chopper aún seguía muy enojado

-¡No siento nada mierda!-No le gustaba nada que le gritaran y menos un bichito que acababa de conocer-¡No me duele mucho y…!-Una punzada en la cabeza la obligo a cerrar la boca y a tomarla con sus manos-

-El dolor de cabeza es un síntoma de una infección bastante avanzada-Hablaba Chopper más tranquilo-¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así!

Ryu no tuvo ni ánimos ni argumentos para reprochar más, había estudiado bastante sobre medicina y sabía que haberse dejado las heridas expuestas había sido un grave error. No tenía droga, vendaje, absolutamente nada para tratarse así misma, así que por eso deicidio ir con el doctor de la tripulación. No se esperaba que fuera un mapache…un reno, lo que fuera.

Chopper había limpiado, cocido y vendado sus heridas. Le dio un par de recomendaciones sobre cómo cuidar sus heridas, sobre todo la más grande en su espalda. También le otorgo un par de pastillas para su terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Gracias-

-No es necesario que me las des, es mi trabajo-Decía Chopper ahora totalmente calmado brindándole una linda y tierna sonrisa.

-Que lindo que es-Decía Akira derritiéndose de ternura

-Sin duda eres un excelente doctor-Le decía Ryu sonriendo

-No me pondré feliz porque me digas cosas como esas, idiota ~ Decía mientras bailaba tiernamente

-Que rayos pasa con esta gente-Pensó Ryu

-Bien, Ryu-chan-La llamaba Nami-Te diré donde tomar un baño

-De acuerdo-Se levantó y siguió hasta la puerta a Nami-¿Crees que podrías enseñarme, Chopper?

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntaba el inocentemente

-Piénsalo-Chopper aún seguía sin entender-Quiero que me transmitas tus conocimientos-

Nami le mostro a Ryu el lugar donde podía bañarse. Tomo un baño siendo cuidadosa con sus heridas, se vistió con ropa que le pidió prestada a la chica y se dirigió a la cocina como le había dicho la navegante.

Entro a está captando de inmediato el delicioso olor, le recordaba al olor de la comida de Fudo, entro y fue invadida por la mirada de todos. Detestaba llamar tanto la atención así que se sintió intimidada. Nami la invito a sentarse a su lado. Tenía la mirada de todos sobre si excepto la de Akira y Luffy ya que estaban entretenidos comiendo y la de Sanji, que se encontraba cocinando. Había pasado bastante tiempo y ya empezaba a molestarse, con sus nervios a flote y sus mejillas sonrojadas decidió romper el silencio sepulcral que había invadido el comedor.

-¿Tengo un pulpo en la cara, o que?-Dijo finalmente haciendo que todos se carcajearan y Ussop se atragantara con un hueso de pollo al intentar reírse también.

-Creo que no conoces a algunos-Hablaba Robin mientras tomaba un poco de jugo-Ussop, Franky, Brook, Camie, Pappug y Hatchan-Todos saludaron al sentirse mencionados

-¿Una sirena?-Pregunto Ryu al fijarse que Camie no tenía piernas

-Es cierto-Decía esta apenada-Vengo de la isla Gyojin y el también-Señalaba a Hatchan quien le sonrió a Ryu

-¿Y yo que?-Se quejaba Pappug

-El también-Corregía Camie

-Yo soy Brook, el músico de este maravilloso barco-Hablo el esqueleto. A decir verdad a Ryu no le había impresionado para nada que Brook fuera así, se había acostumbrado a ver a Yuko recién levantada, así que eso no era nada-Señorita, ¿Me muestras tus panties?

Ryu le lanzo el plato en el que estaba comiendo dejando al esqueleto embarrado en comida-¿Y Ussop y Franky?- Continuo hablando

-Y soy Ussop- Intervenía el que antes se había atorado con un hueso de pollo-Tengo más de 3000 hombres a mi mando y soy el hombre más fuerte del planeta, ¡El gran Ussop-sama!-

-¡Genial!-Decía Akira tragándose la mentira enterita

-Es obvio que esta mintiendo-Le aclaraba Ryu

-P-ero…- "El gran Ussop-sama" fue interrumpido por Franky

-¡SUUUUPER!-Este grito hizo que Ryu se sobresaltara y escupiera todo lo que tenía en la boca-Yo soy Franky, el carpintero-

-E-sta bien-Decía nerviosa-Limpiare esto…-

-No te preocupes Ryu-swan~ Decía una voz conocida-Yo lo limpiare mi querida dama-Sanji se acercó y limpio lo que Ryu había escupido

-No era necesario que hicieras eso-Dijo asqueada

-Todo sea por las princesas del barco~ Volvió a bailar ridículamente alrededor de la mesa-

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara?-La llamaba Nami divertida

-Me fastidian los tipos como ese-Decía con un tono nervioso centrándose de nuevo en su plato

-No te preocupes-Le dio golpecitos en la espalda-Sanji-kun solo es…demasiado amable con las mujeres-

-Oye Ryu-La llamaba Akira-No comes como siempre lo haz hecho-

-Tienes razón-Era cierto. Por alguna extraña razón no tenía el mismo apetito de siempre

-¿¡Acaso te dolió de nuevo!?-Se levantaba Chopper preocupado revisándole las heridas

-N-no-Respondía nerviosa tratando de calmarlo sin éxito-Es solo que ando algo cansad-

-¡SANJII!-Gritaba Luffy más gordo que un globo aerostático-¡MAS CARNE!

-¡Haz comido suficiente!-Grito de espaldas molesto-¡No volverás a acabarte los víveres!

-¡CARNE, CARNE, CARNE!-Gritaba revolviéndose como un niño malcriado

-¡Basta Luffy, ya haz comido suficiente!-Hablaba la navegante transformándose de nuevo en un monstruo

-Basta Luffy-kun-Le decía Camie tratando de calmarlo

-Estas superrr gordo-Le decía Franky

-¡Basta Luffy!-Gritaba Ussop tratando de detenerlo junto con Camie-¡Estas tirando todo de la mesa!

-Yohohohoh-Rio Brook-Toquemos una hermosa melodía-Decía mientras sacaba un violín y comenzaba a tocar el clásico Bink's sake

-¡Que te quedes quieto!-Nami ahora estaba sobre la mesa dándole golpes a Luffy

-¡Oe!-Gritaba Zoro molesto-¡Hiciste que regara mí preciado sake!

-¡No le hables así a Nami-san marimo!-

-¡Como si me importara!-

-Oigan…basta-Hablaba Akira sin ser escuchado en medio de una batalla campal

-Fufufu-Reia Robin-Va a ser difícil limpiar esto mañana

-¿¡Quién quiere Takoyaki!?-Trataba de animar Hacchi mientras que Pappug se encontraba en un rincón sollozando producto de haber sido ignorado

-Demasiado familiar…-Pensaba Ryu sonriendo y observando las acciones de todos.

Finalmente decidió salir de la cocina, se dirigió a la proa y miro detenidamente la luna. Pudo notar una presencia tras ella pero la ignoro completamente, hasta que se acercó más. Se ubicó al lado de ella, era Zoro.

-He decidido que seas mi nakama. No me importa tu pasado, que hayas sido antes, los errores que hayas cometido. Nos encontramos en el presente, las acciones que realices ahora son las que me importan y son las que definirán si quiero que sigas con nosotros-

-¿Qué hay con eso?-Decía Ryu mirándolo extrañada

-Es lo que diría Luffy-Le respondía el espadachín

Ryu no pudo aguantar más, recordaba su pasado y lo que había sucedido hace unos días. Sin importar abandono su orgullo y comenzó a llorar en ese mismo instante, esas palabras de alguna manera habían ablandado toda la resistencia que había tenido hasta ahora. Zoro solo sonrió sin observarla y dijo:

-No nos importa quien hayas sido, si él te acepta, eres la persona correcta-

-¿Ryu?-Se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, y volteo su mirada, era Luffy-¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Te interesa mi pasado?-Le pregunto Ryu sin darle razones

-No, solo quiero que seas mi nakama-Le respondió-Pero eso lo decidirás después shishishi-

-¿Chicos?-La navegante había llegado al lugar-Iré a llevar a Akira al baño

-De acuerdo-Decía Ryu

-Bien, capitán-Zoro se dirigía de nuevo a la cocina-Tomare un poco más de sake-

-Está bien, pero no te pierdas shishishi-Le respondía viendo a su nakama alejarse

~ En el baño ~

-¿Qué tal el agua?-Preguntaba Nami recostada sobre la puerta

-Bien Nami-san-Le respondia Akira que se encontraba bañando-Saldré ahora mis-¡PUM!, sonó un fuerte estruendo en el baño

Nami entro apurada a ayudarle a Akira que seguramente había resbalado y caído. Así era, ahora se encontraba en el piso dejando ver lo que realmente era.

-Sabía que eras una niña…-Susurraba Nami

-Diablos…-Pensó Akira

Continuara…


	9. Los sombrero de paja Parte 2

-Por favor, por favor, por favor- Rogaba la pequeña persiguiendo a la navegante por todo el barco- No le digas a nadie…-

-¿Cuál es la razón de que hayas ocultado esto?-Le preguntaba ella

-No es nada importante en realidad…-

-Si no lo fuera, no lo habrías ocultado-Le decía Nami como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-No quiero que nadie lo sepa, es todo-Le decía Akira cabizbaja

-Más vale que me digas la razón ahora-Comenzaba a enojarse-Igual todos van a enterarse en cualquier momento

-No te diré nada-Le daba la espalda-Así le cuentes a todos-

-De acuerdo-Decía como si nada-¡CHICOS!

-¡Espera!-Akira se había puesto nerviosa, no esperaba que Nami reaccionaria así-Te contare-Había decidido rendirse

-¿Luffy te conto todo sobre la aldea y la batalla de pasado mañana?-

-Sí, el me lo dijo todo-

-Bien-Tomo aire-La razón por la que Taiga secuestro a mis padres, no fue solo para extorsionarme. Vengo de una de las familias más adineradas de la aldea, por esa razón el pidió mi mano hace poco tiempo, mis padres se negaron por mi corta edad, además desconfiaban de sus intenciones, a causa de esto no permitieron que yo lo conociera ni que lo viera ni una sola vez.

-Vaya…-Nami estaba sorprendida-Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Continua.

-El fingió haber aceptado esa decisión, pero hace unos días los guardias de la mansión fueron atacados y toda mi familia fue raptada. Me entere de la noticia mientras estaba estudiando y sabía por lógica que había sido el misterioso hombre que habían rechazado mis padres. Cuando me encontraba con Luffy, Zoro y Ryu no lo reconocí, ya que jamás lo había visto-

-¿Pero él no te reconoció?-

-No, ya que en ese momento me vio como un chico, no como una chica-

-¿Soy la única que utiliza el sentido común o que…?-Pensó Nami al ver que nadie se había dado cuenta. Es que era demasiado obvio que era una niña, todo la delataba.

-El imagino que Akira había desaparecido y que yo era su hermano, el cual había pasado desapercibido por todos y por esa razón no estaba secuestrado-Continuo- Me extorsiono todo este tiempo con la excusa de liberar a mi familia, yo misma sabía que él no cumpliría su promesa hasta tener a mi hermana, ósea yo-

-Que enredo-Soltaba un suspiro-Básicamente, el no liberara a tu familia hasta que te cases con él, no importa cuando dinero te sonsaque-

-Correcto, si no está satisfecho matara a mi familia. Por eso pedí ayuda a Ryu y luego a Luffy junto con Zoro-

-Lo entiendo-

-Luffy decidió enfrentarlo, el acepto y la batalla será pasado mañana. Sin embargo no es válido subestimar a sus guerreros, puede que solo sean rumores pero al parecer tienen un poder especial-

-¿Y el líder…?-

-El líder es el padre de Taiga, no se su nombre pero es bastante fuerte según los rumores, él no está enterado del secuestro de mi familia. En caso de que se enterara mataría a Taiga, porque la razón de secuestrar a mi familia solo fue un capricho para casarse conmigo y eso el líder no lo toleraría. Taiga amenazo con accionar una bomba en la aldea, si llega a hacerlo, el líder lo perseguirá hasta el fin del mundo para matarlo-

-Lo entiendo, ¿Pero qué sucede en relación a la aldea y el líder?-

-El líder de la aldea es corrupto, explota a sus trabajadores haciéndolos trabajar más de lo permitido y en condiciones crueles, viola a las mujeres de la aldea, constantemente prueba sus terribles experimentos en ancianos y niños, asesina a aquellos que tratan de revelarse, la condición de vida comparada con sus impuestos es un verdadero insulto, tiene chantajeada a la marine, en pocas palabras…somos sus esclavos-

-¿Algo más?-Nami ya estaba preocupada, tenía un mal presentimiento de como terminaría esto

-Fue uno de los 4 Yonkou-

-¿¡EHHHH!?-

-¿Paso algo, Nami-san?-Se asomaba Sanji preocupado

-N-no, no es nada-Le contestaba esta nerviosa

-Nami-La llamaba Akira- Cuéntales tu, por favor

-¿Estas segura?-Le extrañaba esa petición, hace un momento había hecho show entero para que no abriera la boca

-Sí, hazlo. Yo iré a dormir-Decía mientras se alejaba y se metía en la habitación de chicas

-¿Qué sucede Nami-san?-Volvía a preguntar Sanji

-Reúne a todos en el comedor Sanji-kun, tengo algo que contarles

Todos fueron llamados al comedor. La navegante les revelo la verdad sobre Akira y les había contado lo mismo que esta les había dicho. Todos tuvieron reacciones diferentes. Ryu por su parte no se exalto demasiado, Luffy ni siquiera escucho lo que le dijeron, a Zoro le dio igual y los demás permanecieron callados por una considerable cantidad de tiempo.

-¿Uno de los 4 Yonkou?-Ryu fue la primera que se animó a hablar

-Así es-Le respondía Nami pensativa

-Tsk-Gruño Zoro-¿En serio piensan creerle a un crio, digo, a una cría de esa edad?-

-No parece que me estuviera mintiendo Zoro, además no tendría sentido inventar toda esa historia, al fin y al cabo su familia es la que peligra en este instante-

-¿Y qué haremos?-Preguntaba Ussop alterado-Al fin y al cabo, digamos que Luffy no es muy prudente cuando se trata de batallas…-

-No hay marcha atrás- Afirmo Sanji-Si Luffy dijo que destruiría a ese tal Taiga y a ese Lider, eso es lo que hará-

-Sanji-kun tiene razón-Hablaba Robin-El capitán no se detendrá hasta lograr su objetivo, y más si hay un tesoro de por medio, ¿No es así? Navegante-san-

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo!-Nami había recuperado su energía-Todo sea por ese tesoro-Decía mientras bailaba con signos berrie en los ojos-

-Esto será ¡SUUUPER! Emocionante- No hace falta decir quien hablo

-¿Luffy?-Llamaba Chopper-¿Qué…opinas?-Terminaba nervioso sin querer oír la respuesta

-Les pateare el trasero-Decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Liberare a su familia, a la aldea y recibiremos el tesoro shishishishi-

-Se los dije-Sonreía Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Me encanta tu decisión capitán-Hablaba Nami emocionada imaginando todo el dinero que podrían ganar-

-Yohohoho-Sonaba la inconfundible risa de Brook-Ese es nuestro capitán-

-¿Y tú?-Nami llamaba la atención de Ryu-¿Te unirás a nosotros?

-Si te refieres a la pelea, si-

-Sabes a que me refiero-Le decía Nami sonriente

-Ehhh…-Recibió de nuevo la mirada de todos esperando la respuesta

-Seguramente lo hará-Afirmaba Zoro-

-No decidas por mi MARIMO-Le decía está enojada resaltando marimo obviamente

-¿¡Se te pego lo del cocinero o que!?-Decía este con una venita en la frente

-Eso es genial Ziru-swan~ Decía este con un tono meloso, bailando nuevamente

-Oye Zoro-Le llamaba Ryu

-¿Qué quieres ahora niña?-Le preguntaba aun molesto

-¿Es un permanente, verdad?-Decía mientras se le acercaba y observaba su extraño color de pelo, lo primero que había llamado su atención cuando lo vio

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-Le pregunto alterado por la cercanía

-De tu cabello, por supuesto- En ese mismo instante Zoro hubiera podido participar en una competencia contra un tomate de lo rojo que estaba, no solo por la extraña respuesta a su pregunta sino por las risas que comenzaron a salir inevitablemente de parte de sus nakamas.

-¿Puedo entrar?-Se oyó una dulce y pequeña voz al otro lado de la puerta

-Pasa Akira-chan-Le contestaba Nami con un tono de amabilidad y tratando de evitar volver a reírse al recordar lo que Ryu había dicho

-¿Así que eras una chica?-Hablaba Zoro con tono intimidante, olvidando lo que acababa de ocurrir

-L-lo siento-Se disculpaba en tono nervioso-No pensé que sería necesario que…-

-Si querías que te ayudara, debiste confiar en mi mocosa-Le decía Ryu mientras la observaba detenidamente

-Lo se Ryu pero…-

-Quién pensaría que serias una hermosa señorita-Le decía Sanji amablemente mientras la invitaba a sentarse

-Es cierto, a mí nunca me pareció- Decía Luffy con cara de idiota

-Eres una chica bastante linda-Le decía Camie haciéndola sonrojar

-G-racias-

-¿Tienes hambre chiquilla?-Le preguntaba Hatchan listo para preparar Takoyaki

-No señor, estoy bien-Le decía esta sonriendo y viéndose realmente abrazable

-¡SUUUPER! Tierna- Le decía Franky

-Gracias chicos, estoy segura de que lograran ganar la batalla-Decía Akira con determinación

-Shishishishi-Le sonreía Luffy-Y ganaremos ese tesoro-

-Bien chicos, creo que es hora de irnos a dormir-Sugería Nami

-¿No vamos a comer?-Preguntaba Luffy mientras intentaba meterse un dedo en la nariz pero una palmada de Ryu lo detuvo

-¿¡MAS!?-Nami se había transformado de un momento a otro

-Bien, yo me iré a dormir-Decía Ryu saliendo de la escena y halando a Luffy antes de que resultara golpeado e irreconocible como hace unas horas

-¡Ryu!-Le gritaba este molesto-¡Yo quería más comida, déjame volver!

-¿Eres masoquista o qué?-Le decía, a lo que Luffy obviamente no pudo responder porque no entendía-Tu cara me lo dice todo…-Decía resignada soltándolo y caminando hacia la habitación de chicas

-Oii Ryu-La llamaba Luffy-Si pudieras ser mi nakama, ¿Lo serias?

-Ya te he dicho Luffy, yo no puedo-Trataba de explicar y de convencerse a sí misma-Yo ya tengo mis nakamas, cuando los encuentre volveré con ellos-

-Está bien-Le decía este sonriendo como si nada-No volveré a preguntarte lo mismo-

-E-spera-¿Por qué diablos había dicho eso?-Yo…quiero-

-¿De verdad?-Le preguntaba Luffy emocionado agarrándola de los hombros haciéndola sonrojar

-¡Dame un respiro maldita sea!-Se alejó corriendo y se encerró en la habitación-¿Qué mierda acabo de hacer?-Pensó

-¿Pasa algo Luffy-san?-Llamo Akira, la cual también se dirigía a la habitación de chicas

-Nada, creo-El tono de su voz era triste

-¿Paso algo con Ryu?-Le preguntaba curiosa-Vi que te saco a jalones de la cocina-

-Lo he decidido-Akira lo miro con cara de no entender-Hare que ella sea mi nakama-

-Lo sé-Sonrió, no se había equivocado con Luffy y esperaba que Ryu lo aceptara

Esa noche había sido la más larga de todas, ninguno había podido conciliar el sueño tras los eventos de esa noche, incluso Luffy se había levantado varias veces y había ido a robar comida sin que Sanji se diera cuenta, Ryu había estado dando volteretas en la cama siendo regañada por Nami y Akira que tampoco podían dormir.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Sanji que fue a preparar el desayuno, dio un grito al ver que más de la mitad de los víveres habían desaparecido, y sabiendo quien había sido el responsable fue a darle su merecido. El sonido de los golpes, los regaños de Sanji y el sonido de sus propios estómagos rogando por algo de comida despertaron a los demás, que apenas levantados se dirigieron como zombies a la cocina, resultado de no haber dormido nada anoche.

-¿Cómo siguieron tus heridas?-Le preguntaba Chopper a Ryu mientras intentaba no quedarse dormido sobre la mesa

-Muy bien doctor, sus pastillas me ayudaron mucho y su curación también-

-No creas que me harás feliz diciéndome eso, idiota ~ Se bajó de la silla y comenzó a bailar extrañamente de nuevo

-Si sigues haciendo eso, vas a morir asfixiado por el apretón que te voy a dar- Le decía Ryu tratando de no lanzarse encima de él y abrazarlo por el resto de sus días

-Chopper es demasiado tierno para resistirse- Le apoyaba Nami

-A esa linda cualidad súmale su inteligencia y experiencia, sería el hombre perfecto-Comentaba Robin

-Tienes mucha razón Robin-chan-Camie estaba de acuerdo

-Es demasiado tierno para no intentar robarlo-Akira lo abrazaba con estrellas salientes de sus ojos

-No, no puedes-Le decía Nami divertida-Necesitamos a este increíble doctor-

-Mis hermosas damas-Sanji entraba en escena-Les hice este exquisito desayuno-Dejaba los platos sobre la mesa, el olor era fascinante y ni decir la imagen de esos platos tan provocativos. Ryu estuvo a punto de desmayarse ante tal "obra de arte" pero en cambio se embutió todo de un bocado y casi muere atorada.

-Gracias por la comida-Agradecía Nami-¿Estas bien Ryu-chan?

-S-si-Respondía aun morada pero satisfecha

-Estaba bueno Ero-cook-Zoro salió de la cocina y se dirigió al gimnasio

-Tu comida siempre ha sido ¡SUUUPERR! Sanji-Hablaba el cyborg

-Gracias por la comida Sanji-san-Agradecía Brook haciendo una reverencia

-Gracias Sanji-kun-Hablaba Akira mientras limpiaba su boca-Nunca había probado algo tan delicioso

-Nosotros también te agradecemos mucho-Hablaba Camie que junto con Pappug y Hatchan salieron de la cocina

-Gacias Sandji-Hablaba Luffy sonriendo aun con la boca llena-¡Edes ed mejod!

-No hables con la boca llena-Le dio una patada provocando que este mordiera su lengua- Y no vuelvas a comerte los víveres- Volvió a golpearlo

-Gracias cocinero-san-Le decía Robin levantándose-Te ayudare a limpiar algo de este desorden-

-No te preocupes Robin-chawn, tus hermosas y delicadas manos no tienen por qué tocar esta suciedad~

-Gracias Sanji-Le decía Ryu sonriéndole finalmente

-No es nada mi Ryu-sw-Salió rápidamente de la cocina antes de que el cocinero se le acercara otra vez, Akira salio detrás de ella

-¿No te da curiosidad?-

-¿El qué?-Preguntaba Ryu sin entender

-El saber cómo se comportan "estos" en su diario vivir-Respondía con estrellas en sus ojos

-A mí no me jodas, yo me voy a dormir-

-Porfis, porfis, porfis-Le insistía jalándola de una lado a otro como una muñeca-¡Vamos a ver!

-No perderé el tiempo discutiendo contigo-Empezaba a enfadarse-Dije que voy a dormir-Trataba de soltarse del agarre

-Hmmmm- Akira le hacía ojos de cachorrito e inflaba los cachetes

-De acuerdo, vamos-No quería volver a pelear con ella así que decidió ir a observar como vivían su día a día los sombrero de paja, aunque no lo admitiera, también tenía curiosidad

Primero siguieron a Zoro y se escondieron detrás de la puerta del gimnasio. Este comenzaba a levantar unas enormes pesas con sus manos y su… ¿¡Boca!? , hacia abdominales y flexiones aun sosteniendo las pesas, lo increíble era ver que cada vez agregaba más y más peso, definitivamente era un demonio.

-Ni la física pura explicaría esta mierda-Pensó Ryu en voz alta haciendo que Akira no aguantara y comenzara a reírse llamando la atención de Zoro-

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-Les pregunto con su típica "aura de maldad"

-Viendo como alguien levanta un peso de casi más de 15 camiones con carga- Le respondió Ryu viendo como este había sonreído con una actitud de superioridad, esto no le gusto para nada

-¿Puedes alzarla?-Le pregunto este a Ryu con el objetivo de retarla

-Si eso tiene como consecuencia destrozarme todas las vértebras de la columna prefiero no hacerlo-

-Entonces seguiré en lo mío-Dijo levantando otra pesa más grande- Puedes hacer lo que acostumbras en este barco, nadie dirá nada-

-¿Gracias?, creo-Fue lo único que dijo, Zoro solo volteo a mirarla y sonrió

-Mira, mira-La llamo Akira-Vamos a ver que está siendo Robin-san-

Se dirigieron a una enorme biblioteca, esta era más pequeña que donde Ryu estudiaba normalmente. Ahí se encontraba Robin, rodeada de un montón de libros y tan concentrada que no se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas. Ryu tomo un libro y leyó su caratula "La historia desde ojos negros".

-¿Te gusta la historia?-Interrumpió la concentración de Robin

-Es más que eso-Le dijo a Ryu con una sonrisa-Cada marca que ha dejado la historia quiero conocerla e investigarla a profundidad-

-¿Arqueóloga?-Dejo el libro en el lugar en el que estaba

-Exacto-Contesto Robin-¿Y tú?

-Adoro la medicina-Decía con un tono de emoción en su voz-Desde que era una niña la he adorado y he querido aprender todo sobre ella-

-Entonces te encantara esta biblioteca-Robin señalo al estante de medicina, estaba repleto de libros-Y practicar con el doctor también te gustara-Le dijo a Ryu con una risilla al ver su expresión

-Esto debe ser el jodido paraíso-Ryu comenzaba a babear como si frente a ella se encontrara la comida más deliciosa y jamás probada en el mundo

-Seguramente lo será, si te quedas aquí-Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Ryu quien se puso nerviosa de inmediato, ya sabía a qué punto iba esta conversación-

-Tienes razón, sería interesante ir a hablar con Chopper-Salió corriendo de la biblioteca siendo perseguida por Akira, Robin solo sonrió al ver la escena

-¿Estas bien Ryu?-Pregunto Akira al haber visto como esta había salido disparada

-Quiero que quede claro algo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Decía con tono asustado

-La única obligación e interés que tengo es el de ayudarte, luego de esto tendré que irme y seguir avanzando hacia el Nuevo Mundo-

-¿Así que no aceptaras su propuesta al final?-

-No puedo perderlo de nuevo…- Hacía referencia a su capitán, el cual había perdido por su deseo de venganza

-¿Hablas de Luffy?-Preguntaba Akira tomando una actitud melosa-Así que te gusta…-

-¡No digas estupideces!-Le dio un golpe a Akira y se sonrojo bruscamente-Por mi culpa mi capitán murió, no quiero que pase lo mismo con Luffy, él me lo recuerda-

-Si te lo recuerda, quédate con el-

-No puedo hacerlo, tengo que buscar a mis nakamas…hicimos la promesa de reunirnos nuevamente y seguir juntos-

-Bien, no pienses más en eso. Vamos a ver que está haciendo Nami-

Nami se encontraba en una especie de estudio, haciendo mapas. Esta imagen trajo de inmediato la imagen de Yuko a la cabeza de Ryu. Decidieron observar a través de la ventana sin llamar la atención de la navegante, era muy buena dibujando y sus mapas eran muy ordenados, con medidas perfectas y demasiado detallados.

Akira llamo su atención golpeando la ventana, esta les sonrió y les invito a pasar.

-Excelentes mapas Nami-san-Decía Akira sonriente

-Eres muy buena-La halagaba Ryu con una sonrisa también

-Gracias-Le agradecía con un pequeño sonrojo-Es lo que siempre me ha gustado hacer de pequeña

-Y lo haces muy bien-Ryu observaba algunos de los mapas sobre su escritorio, parecían ser aquellas islas a las cuales los sombrero de paja habían ido, sonrió y se acercó a puerta-Me recuerdas a una amiga-

-Espera Ryu-Le dijo Akira haciendo un puchero-Nos vemos más tarde Nami-san-Se despidió con una sonrisa

-Si-La navegante sonrió también

-Que interesantes son estos chicos ¿No Ryu?-

-Bien, ¿Y a donde iremos ahora?-

-Miremos cocinar a Sanji-kun-

Se dirigieron a la cocina y miraron a través de la ventana. Efectivamente ahí estaba Sanji observando algunos vegetales y pensando que cocinar para la cena, ya que se habían levantado demasiado tarde ese día, casi a la hora del almuerzo. Al lado de él se encontraba Hatchan el cual parecía leer algún tipo de recetas.

-¡Entremos!-Sugirió Akira siendo agarrada al instante por la mano de Ryu

-Olvídalo-Tenía la cara totalmente azul-Ese tipo me pone nerviosa-

-Estaba bien-Decía Akira decepcionada-Miremos que está haciendo Franky-chan entonces-

Buscaron por todo el barco y encontraron a Franky construyendo una extraña máquina, al lado de él se encontraba Ussop soldando un par de objetos de metal. Akira no resistió la curiosidad y fue a preguntar.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-Dijo con un tono de Isabella en Phineas y Ferb

-Hola Akira-chan-Le saludo Ussop amablemente-Estamos haciendo una máquina muy fuerte que será capaz de almacenar fresca la comida y evitar que Luffy se la robe o que intente destruirla para robarla-Aclaro Ussop

-¿Una nevera?-Preguntaba Ryu con tono de "No nací para oír esta estupidez"

-Es una ¡SUUUPERR! Maquina con refrigeración pero también con perfecta conservación de la temperatura ambiente para proteger la comida de las manos golosas de nuestro capitán-Continuaba diciendo-Además es prácticamente indestructible, anti-robos ya que escogí el mejor material pa-

-Nos vemos chicos-Ryu no quiso seguir escuchando la explicación de Franky, cosas como esas le hartaban, así que salió apuradamente del lugar

-Adiós Ussop-chan, Franky-chan-Hizo un ademan para despedirse y correr detrás de Ryu. Ussop y Franky solo se quedaron mirando mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su nuca.

-Bien, ahora veamos que está haciendo Brook-san-

-De acuerdo-Ryu no tenía idea de cómo esa chiquilla la podía mangonear de esa manera

Encontraron al esqueleto tocando una hermosa melodía en la cubierta del barco, este se percató de su presencia y se dirigió hacia ellas.

-¿Desean que les toque alguna melodía en particular?-Preguntaba decentemente a las chicas

-No es necesario Brook-Le decía Ryu haciendo un ademan con sus manos

-No seas aburrida Ryu-Le renegaba Akira con un puchero

-Está bien-Decía Ryu resignada-Toca la canción de ayer-

-Bink's Sake-El esqueleto preparaba su violín-Pero antes… ¿Me mostraría sus panties seño-Brook no pudo terminar su frase antes de que un golpe lo estrellara contra el suelo. Ryu lo había golpeado.

-No seas tan ruda con el-Hablaba Akira impresionada

-¿Entonces le muestro mis panties?-Decía con tono de ironía aun golpeando al esqueleto

-Mejor vallamos a ver que está haciendo Chopper-Akira la halo del brazo y la arrastro dejando a Brook en el suelo lleno de chichones.

Se dirigieron al consultorio de Chopper, se veía al pequeño reno organizando algunos de sus instrumentos con la ayuda de Camie y Pappug. Tocaron la puerta y entraron. El consultorio era grande, tenía una camilla, un escritorio lleno de papeles y muchos instrumentos médicos. Ryu vio nuevamente el paraíso ante sus ojos.

-Hola Ryu-chan, Akira-chan-Las invito para que se sentaran-¿Te paso algo?-Hablaba el reno cambiando su semblante de repente, dirigiéndose a Ryu

-N-no-Esa actitud la ponía nerviosa-Solo vinimos a…-

-Visitarte-Aclaraba Akira sonriente

-¿Qué hay chicas?-Las saludaba Pappug sin recibir respuestas-Oigan ¿Porqu-

-Hola Camie-chan-Saludaba Akira a la sirena ignorando completamente a Pappug-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Ayudando a Chopper-chan con algunas cosas-Respondía ella amablemente-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora Ryu-chan?-

-Yo bien-Siento lastima ya que todos ignoraban a Pappug-Hola Pappug-Decidió saludarlo sin más

-Por fin-Pappug emocionado se le abalanzo encima-Gracias Buda o lo que sea-

-Sobre lo del otro día-Hablaba Chopper-¿Entonces quieres ser mi aprendiz?-Le decía con intención de realizar su bailecito habitual

-Sí, así es-Pero pensó un poco-Me encantaría pero sabes…no hay tiempo-

-No importa-Aun estaba emocionado-Si decides quedarte, te enseñare todo lo que se-

-Gracias Chopper-san-

-No hay de que, idiota~ Comenzó a bailar de nuevo, Ryu no pudo resistirlo y se abalanzo sobre él. Después de unos minutos todos estaban intentando separarla del renito al cual estaba asfixiando. Akira se la llevo casi a rastras, la regaño y la obligo a que fueran a ver a Luffy contra su voluntad, pues aun quería seguir abrazando a Chopper

-Sé que es adorable, pero casi lo matas-Le decía aun molesta

-Le advertí que no volviera a bailar de esa manera-Decía con un puchero avergonzada

-Mira, ahí está Luffy-san-Akira prácticamente volvió a arrastrarla hasta donde estaba el capitán del barco intentando pescar algo, sin éxito

-¡Luffy-san!-Gritaba Akira haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera de cabeza al suelo

-¿Qué hay?-Le respondía sonriendo a pesar del tremendo golpe

-Pinche anormal-Pensaba Ryu-No pescas ni uno-

-¿A qué te refieres?-Preguntaba este confundido

-A un cerebro, idiota-Era obvio que se refería a un pescado, ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza ese idiota? ¿Mugre, pus o aire?

-¡Increíble!-Grito sorprendido-No sabía que se podían pescar cerebros en el mar-

-Ojala pudieras pescar uno para ti-Suspiraba Akira cansándose de la inocencia y estupidez mezclada de Luffy

-Bien, yo me iré a dormir- Se alejó Ryu levantando su mano derecha en signo de despedida-Ya cumplí tus caprichitos niña-Hacía referencia a lo que se la habían pasado haciendo todo el día, observando a los mugiwara

-¿Qué le pasa?-Pregunto Luffy

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Akira no entendía a que venía esa pregunta, pues desde que conoció a Ryu siempre había sido así

-No lo sé, es extraña-Metió su dedo índice en su nariz

-Mira quien habla-Dijo Akira en un susurro inaudible

-Me gusta-Dijo Luffy repentinamente

-¿¡QUEEE!?-A Akira casi se le sale la lengua y orbitas de sus ojos de su respectivo lugar

-Su actitud-Le dijo Luffy evitando un malentendido

-Ya veo-Se había emocionado-Oscureció rápido ¿No es así Luffy-san?- Dijo mientras miraba al horizonte observando cómo se ocultaba el sol y la marea empezaba a ser mas agresiva

-Si-Sonrió mostrando un aura de emoción-Se acerca la batalla, ¡Creo que no

podre esperar más!-Se alejó corriendo mientras se reía emocionado

-Que pinche tipo raro, como diría Ryu-Pensó Akira


	10. Que comience el juego

Hace un día en cierta isla del Grand Line…

-Parece que logramos llegar a salvo-Decía un hombre

-Lo sé, pensé que moriríamos en medio del mar-Afirmaba otro

-¿Dónde creen que estén _ellos?-_Hablaba una mujer

-No lo sé, tal vez murieron cuando la ola nos arrastró, al fin y al cabo ella es usuaria y no creo que el haya tenido tanta suerte-

-Esperemos que haya sido así-Suspiraba la mujer-O sino tendremos graves problemas-

- Si están vivos ellos nos buscaran-Le decía uno de los hombres

-Más vale que se rindan, antes de que terminen muertos-Decía la mujer- Mi padre se revolcaría en su tumba si eso pasara-

-Yota era un buen capitán-Hablaba uno de los hombres con cierto tono de arrepentimiento

-Era un buen padre también-Afirmaba la mujer- Pero no tuvimos opción más que usarlo-

-Todo sea por el jefe-Dijeron las otras 2 voces

-¿Y qué haremos con este sujeto?-Preguntaba uno de ellos señalando a un hombre inconsciente sobre la arena

-Mátalo, debemos eliminar hasta el último hombre de esa tripulación, así que solo es un estorbo-Ordenaba la mujer

El hombre que yacía sobre el suelo empezó a recuperar la conciencia, vio como una sombra se acercaba hacia él y lo tomaba de su brazo halándolo, levantándolo del suelo. Pudo reconocer su rostro.

-¿Fudo-s-san?-Preguntaba al ver la extraña reacción de su nakama

-Me encargare de que no duela mucho, será como cortar un fino pedazo de carne-Dijo mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su bolsillo

-¿De qué hablas?-El hombre se encontraba exaltado, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía-

-No tengo tiempo que perder, el jefe nos espera-Le respondía acercando el cuchillo hacia su cuello -Adiós-Le decía este secamente cortando su garganta al instante

-¿P-porque…?-Preguntaba el hombre desangrándose sobre el suelo-

Las tres figuras solo se alejaron y se adentraron a la isla sin decir una palabra más. El hombre los había reconocido al instante, eran Fudo, Kento y Yuko. No pudo entender el por qué, pero sabía perfectamente desde el principio que ellos se habían comportado de una manera extraña cuando estaban juntos, a veces se encerraban en alguna habitación del barco y conversaban por horas adentro. Algo debía relacionarlos con la muerte de su capitán y la desaparición de Ryu y Jun. En ese mismo momento, lo había comprobado.

Sus ojos comenzaban a pesarle, un dolor punzante cubría su garganta y el umbral de la muerte comenzaba a caer sobre él -Ryu, Jun-Hablaba en voz alta con dificultad-Este problema…se los dejo a ustedes-Finalmente lo dijo y murió

En otro lado de la isla…

En un enorme palacio, muy bien decorado, con un precioso jardín y totalmente lleno con muebles costosos y envidiables, en aquel en el cual se realizaría la batalla dentro de poco, se encontraba Taiga planeando lo que para él, sería un venerable show de entretención, no solo porque estaba seguro de que saldría victorioso si no que obtendría a Akira como su esposa y se libraría de la molesta familia de la pequeña. Así es, él no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que ese "niño" en realidad era su niña.

-¿Cuándo llegaran los guerreros?-Preguntaba Taiga impaciente mientras caminaba de lado a lado a uno de sus sirvientes

-S-solo faltan tres de ellos-Respondía nervioso el hombre-Apenas terminaron de cumplir su misión

-Cuando lleguen, avísenme y háganlos pasar a mi estudio-

-¿Se trata de la batalla de pasado mañana, jefe?-Peguntaba uno de ellos curioso

-Exacto-Dijo sonriendo-Roben _eso_ de la oficina de mi padre

-P-pero señor, si él se da cuenta-Hablaba uno de los suyos tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón

-Cuando él se de cuenta, esta batalla habrá terminado-Continuo hablando con la frente en alto-Y por supuesto nosotros habremos ganado

-Pero jefe, aún no sabemos cuándo llegara-Le decía el mismo hombre-Además aunque usted ganara, si él se da cuenta, el…-

-No te preocupes-Taiga saco rápidamente un arma y le disparo al hombre que estaba hablando-Todos presten atención-Llamaba la atención de todos sus sirvientes que ante aquel acción se cagaron encima-Cuando mi padre se entere que le han robado, digan que aquel que mate fue el culpable

-Si-Dijeron todos al unísono aterrorizados por las ocurrencias de su jefe

-Jefe-Llamaba su atención uno de sus subordinados-Llegaron los 3 guerreros, están esperándolo en su estudio como usted mismo ordeno-

-De acuerdo-Dijo mientras abandonaba el lugar-Tráenos algunas bebidas

-Si señor-Respondía el sirviente

Entro a su enorme estudio, en el cual se encontraban miles de libros arrumados sobre su escritorio, con _trofeos (Cabezas disecadas de diferentes animales que el mismo había cazado)_ puestos en su pared y cuadros escalofriantes de famosos artistas colgados también en ella. Sentados en su enorme sillón, se encontraban los 3 guerreros que había estado esperando.

-Buenas tardes, jefe-Saludaron al unísono notando su presencia

-Nada de buenas-Decía este con aspecto molesto-Creí haberles dejado claro que la puntualidad esta primero antes que sus problemas-

-Lo sabemos-Hablaba Yuko-Pero no pudimos evitarlo-

-La próxima vez que esto suceda-Señalo a su pared, donde la cabeza de un zorro se encontraba disecada-Pondré sus cabezas en ese mismo lugar

-Lo sentimos mucho, jefe-Se disculpó Fudo-Tenga por seguro que no volverá a pasar-

-Bien, les pondré al tanto de lo que ha pasado-

Taiga conto todo lo que había sucedido desde que ellos habían sido enviados al barco de Yota a cumplir su misión tal y como se les había ordenado. Les conto sobre Akira y sobre el encuentro con el capitán de los sombrero de paja, Monkey D. Luffy. Les comento como seria organizada la batalla y cuando se llevaría a cabo, cuales serían las reglas impuestas para esta y las consecuencias si ellos ganaran o perdieran.

-Es demasiado obvio que ganaremos, sin embargo si llegáramos a perder, sería un evento demasiado desafortunado para mi padre-

-¿Crees que el capitán de esa tripulación podría derrotar a nuestro líder?-Preguntaba Yuko al haber prestado rigurosa atención a la explicación de Taiga

-Si no lo hace, lo hare yo-Soltaba finalmente, revelando que estaba dispuesto a dar un golpe de estado

-Una chica también estaba con ellos-Revelaba el jefe

-¿U-una chica…?-Fudo se había puesto nervioso-No me digas que…-

-Imposible-Aseguro Yuko

-¿Podrían conocerla?- Pregunto curiosamente Taiga

-No lo creo, jefe-Contesto Kento

-De acuerdo-Prosiguió-Kento y Yuko, ustedes tomaran aquel poder, con Fudo no será necesario porque el obtuvo el poder de una Akuma no Mi-

-De acuerdo, jefe-Asintieron los dos

-Diríjanse a sus habitaciones-Les ordeno-Y no busquen pleitos con los demás guerreros

Los 3 salieron del estudio y caminaron hacia sus habitaciones, mientras recordaban la última vez que habían estado allí. Era verdaderamente relajante volver a casa después de tantos años en aquel barco.

-¿Creen que aquella chica haya sido Ryu?-Cuestiona Fudo a sus compañeros con tono de preocupación

-No lo creo-Opinaba Yuko-Tal vez solo fue una aparecida. Es imposible que Ryu haya sobrevivido, de ser así, esta es una oportunidad excelente para eliminarla-

-¿y Jun?-Preguntaba ahora Kento

-Por el momento no hay signos de que pudiera estar vivo-Suspiro aliviada Yuko

-Oe, oe-Los llamaba una voz conocida a través del pasillo-¿Así que los consentidos han vuelto a casa?-

-Kazuo-Le saludaba Fudo-Haz crecido bastante para mi gusto- Kazuo era un hombre bastante alto, tenía pelo blanco y ojos grises. Era bastante acuerpado y fornido.

-¿Lo dices porque ahora podre fastidiarte más?-Se acercó a él y puso uno de sus codos sobre la cabeza de Fudo

-¿Tendrías la bondad de dejarnos ir a descansar?-Preguntaba amablemente Yuko

-Claro muñequita-Le respondía este-Acompáñame y te hare descansar de lo lindo

-No, gracias-Respondía tomando un semblante serio-Aun me das asco

-Yo de ti no abriría tanto esa boquita-Le advertía este-Si no quieres que te la rompa a patadas-

-Esa no es una manera adecuada de recibir a los nuestros hermanito-Hablaba una mujer igual de alta a Kazuo. Era rubia, de ojos grises y semblante amable-Los extrañe tanto chicos-Decía con sarcasmo

-Apenas se oye en tu tono de voz-Le decía Kento fastidiado

-Sobre todo a ti Kento-san-Fingía estar emocionada por el encuentro

-Deja de meter tus narices donde no te importa Kazuri-Le reprendía Kazuo-Largo

-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, hermanito-

-Nosotros iremos a descansar-Les avisaba Kento alejándose con Yuko y Fudo

-No veo la hora de matar a ese trio-Decía Kazuri

-Haz lo que quieras con esos pelagatos-Le respondía Kazuo-Pero a esa dama déjala quieta-Hacía referencia a Yuko

En la oficina de Taiga…

-Purupurupuru-Sonaba un Den-Den Mushi-Purupurupuru-

-Hola padre-Respondía Taiga

-Estoy por volver-Hablaba el tan famoso Líder al otro lado de la línea

-¿Cuándo llegaras padre?-

-En tres días aproximadamente-

-Perfecto-Pensó Taiga-Te esperare ansioso-

-¿Qué revuelta haz ocasionado ahora, Taiga?-Le preguntaba su padre, sospechando como siempre, que su hijo se había metido o lo había metido en algún problema mientras el no estaba-

-Ninguna padre, parece que no me conocieras-Le respondía en tono molesto

-Porque te conozco lo digo-

-Hablaremos en 3 días padre, debo irme-Detestaba tener que escuchar la basura del viejo, como si el no fuera más que un corrupto dirigiendo esa indefensa aldea

-De acuerdo hijo, no armes pleitos-

Taiga colgó el teléfono y pego un berrido que se oyó por toda la mansión. Todos los sirvientes se asustaron y decidieron alejarse por lo menos un kilómetro del estudio del jefe, si no querían terminar muertos.

-Maldito viejo…-Pensó Taiga-Muy pronto te cerrare la boca para siempre y me quedare con tu amada aldea-

-S-señor-Se asomaba uno de sus sirvientes por la puerta-Por favor baje a cenar-

-¡Largo!-Le grito este lanzándole su portalápices

-Lo siento-Decía este alejándose, con la nariz rota

El día había llegado. La batalla comenzaría esa misma noche y se decidiría el futuro de la familia de Akira. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, a causa de eso se la había pasado comiendo y corriendo de un lado para el otro todo el día. Le impresionaba la tranquilidad de los mugiwara, incluso la de Ryu. Todos estaban haciendo lo mismo que todos los días y Ryu se había metido en la biblioteca desde por la mañana, sin haber salido ni dar signos de vida.

Almorzaron normalmente. Luffy de nuevo fue regañado por Sanji al haber comido de más, golpeado por Nami y curado por Chopper. Los demás solo se reían ante las acciones de sus compañeros o trataban de ignorar la sangrienta escena. Al terminar de comer se dirigieron de nuevo a ejercer sus labores diarias. La noche se acercaba muy lentamente y Akira estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, decidió ir a la biblioteca y leer un poco. Ahí estaba Ryu.

-Ryu-La llamo con voz temblorosa

-¿Qué quieres ahora?-Le pregunto pasando su atención de un enorme libro denominado "Medicina ancestral" a la pequeña-Te la has pasado molestando todo el día-

-Lo siento Ryu-Pidió disculpas por su actitud-Me he sentido muy nerviosa por lo que pasara esta noche-

-No entiendo el por qué-Volvía concentrarse en su lectura

-Es obvio-

-¿Qué es obvio?-Comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo al no poder leer tranquilamente

-Mi familia es la que está en riesgo Ryu-

-¿Y?-

-¿¡Como que y!?-Le preguntaba molestaba, como si la respuesta fuera obvia

-¿Confías en nosotros?-

-Claro…-Le respondía más tranquila

-Entonces largo y deja de joder-

Akira salió corriendo de la biblioteca y comenzó a llorar haciendo una pataleta para llamar la atención. Nami salió apurada de su estudio y se dirigió a donde estaba la pequeña haciendo un exagerado show.

-¿Qué sucede, Akira-chan?-Le preguntaba mientras trataba de calmarla

-Es Ryu…-Decía en medio de sollozos-¡Es insensible!-Dijo esto gritando, casi rompiendo los tímpanos de Nami

-¿Qué te dijo ahora?-Hacia poco habían llegado pero ya se había acostumbrado a sus peleas

-Ella dice lo correcto…-Nami le hizo una mueca-Pero lo dice de mala manera-

-Entiendo-Empezó a acariciarle la cabeza-No te lo tomes tan a pecho, al fin y al cabo dice lo correcto-

-Tengo miedo Nami-Le confesaba Akira

-¿Confías en nosotros?-Le hizo la misma pregunta que Ryu

-Claro…-Volvió a responder

-Entonces no llores, todo estará bien-Fue casi lo mismo que le dijo Ryu pero con más amabilidad, de esta manera pudo calmarse

La noche finalmente había llegado, todos se prepararon para dirigirse a la batalla. Luffy decidió confiar el barco a Camie, Pappug y Hatchan mientras ellos volvían. A pesar de que Nami quería que se quedara, Akira se negó rotundamente argumentando que esa era su responsabilidad y debía estar presente.

Los chicos se dirigieron al centro de la aldea y lograron divisar un palacio muy grande siendo rodeado por un hermoso jardín, dos fuentes a sus costados y una enorme puerta frente si. Se veía bastante antiguo y algo descuidado, las flores a su alrededor trataban de disimular la amarillez de sus paredes.

-Es una lástima que este tipo de gente tenga un jardín como este-Hablaba Robin, aquella a la que le encantaba regar las flores del barco y tenerles un extremo cuidado

-Menos mal no tienen mandarinas-Comento Nami también, una adicta a esas frutas

-¡OJOS DE PESCADO!-Grito Luffy a todo pulmón-¡VINIMOS A PATEARTE EL TRASERO!

-Oe oe Luffy-Lo llamaba Zoro-Ten un poco de prudencia

-Mira quien habla-Le reprochaba Sanji

-Cállate cejas de sushi-Lo insultaba tranquilamente

-A mí no me mandes marimo- Prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar

-Ya cállense idiotas-Les ordenaba Ryu-Lo único que ganan peleando es que esta mocosa se ponga más nerviosa-

-L-l-o sient-to-Trataba de disculparse Akira, sin razón alguna

-Yohohoho- Reía Brook- Permítanme tocarles algo tranquilizante

-Demasiado tarde Brook-Le confesaba Ussop que estaba a punto de orinarse de los nervios

-¿Qué diablos pasa con ese idiota?-Nami ya se había estresado-¿Nos hizo venir hasta acá para apreciar su costoso palacio?-

-¡OJOS DE PESCADO!-Volvía a gritar Luffy-¡SAL DE UNA VEZ!

La enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse y de esta salió Taiga caminando lentamente, se veía algo molesto-Eres bastante molesto e insolente Mugiwara-

-¡Apúrate!-Luffy le ordenaba haciéndole enojar aún mas

-Yo soy el que pone las reglas aquí, sucio pirata-

-Los únicos sucios aquí son tú y tu padre-Lo señalaba Akira recuperando la valentía-Han maltratado a los aldeanos de esta isla, a mi familia y a mí. Eso nunca se los perdonare-

-No te preocupes amor mío-Le decía haciendo que Akira se exaltara, al parecer él ya había descubierto su verdadera identidad-Después vas a rogarme para que me case contigo y no te mate-

-Te equivocas-Negaba-Prefiero morir antes de cansarme con alguien tan repugnante como tú-

-¿Segura?-En menos de un milisegundo apareció al lado de Akira, la tomo del cabello y volvió al lugar donde antes se encontraba-Di lo mismo ahora que tu vida pende de mis manos

-Prefiero morir antes de-Taiga la golpeo, la tiro al suelo y empezó a patear su torso fuertemente

-¡Ahora dilo!-Le gritaba aún mas enojado mientras la seguía golpeando

Ryu empezaba a perder el control al ver tal injusticia, estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Taiga de una cortada pero Luffy la detuvo-No serás tú quien lo derrote, le prometí a Akira que yo le patearía el trasero a ese idiota-

-Maldito mocoso insolente-Maldecía Taiga entre dientes-Tu, ven aquí-Llamaba a uno de sus sirvientes-Encierra a esta niña en el calabozo-

-Si-Asintió el sirviente, tomo a Akira que se encontraba inconsciente y acato las órdenes de Taiga-

-¡Salgan!-Grito inesperadamente. Ocho sombras comenzaron a surgir a través de la espesa oscuridad que rodeaba al palacio. Ahí se encontraban, los ocho guerreros.

-Bienvenidos sean, mis queridos guerreros-Saludaba Taiga recuperando su semblante educado-Ellos son sus contrincantes-Señalo a los mugiwara y a Ryu

-Espero que no tenga que pelear con alguna mujer-Pensó Sanji, no tocaría a una dama aunque esto significara perder su propia vida

-Permítanme presentarles a estos venerables guerreros que han trabajado para mí desde hace muchos años-

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una ceremonia de graduación o qué?-Preguntaba Zoro molesto al ver el comportamiento de aquel idiota

-Vengan aquí queridos-Los llamo ignorando completamente a Zoro-Preséntense

-Mi nombre es Kira y adoro los dulces-Hablaba una dulce niña de pelo negro, ojos verdes y afilados-Gusto en conocerlos

-Mi nombre es Soka-Hablaba un hombre de no más de 40 años, de pelo negro y ojos verdes también-

-Yo soy Kagami-Hablaba un chico de casi la misma edad de Ryu, era pelirrojo y tenía unos lindos y profundos ojos azules que hipnotizarían a cualquiera-

-Kazuo-Hablaba un hombre fornido, de ojos grises y cabello blanco

-Kizari- Se presentaba una mujer alta, rubia y de ojos grises-Este idiota es mi hermano-Señalo al que antes se había presentado

-Cállate estúpida-Le respondía este enfadado

-Yo también te quiero hermanito-Le decía haciéndolo enfadar aún mas

-También es un gusto conocerte Kizari-swan~ Sanji bailaba estúpidamente al ver a la hermosa mujer

-Abandona tus hormonas por un momento Ero-cook-Le reprendía el cocinero enojado

-No te metas en lo que no te importa estúpido marimo-Le respondía al insulto

-¿Qué dijiste?-Le preguntaba este aún mas enojado

-No nos pongamos enérgicos aun-Taiga trataba de cambiar el ambiente-El resto preséntese-Ordeno

-Así que al fin y al cabo si eras tú Ziru-chan-Hablaba una voz desconocida, escondida aun entre las sombras

-Esa voz-Pensó Ryu-Esa voz es de…-Instantáneamente tuvo un mal presentimiento

-Mi nombre es Yuko-La mujer había salido de su escondite-Era nakama de esa linda chica-

-¿Q-que diablos…significa eso?-Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, a perder el curso normal de su respiración y a temblar en contra de su voluntad. No entendía nada y no deseaba tampoco hacerlo

-Te lo explicare rápidamente-

-Salgan chicos-Ordenaba Taiga con una sonrisa malvada

-Yo soy Kento, y el Fudo…también fuimos nakamas de Ryu-

-Fuimos enviados a una misión especial, la cual trataba de infiltrarse en el barco del capitán Yota, ganar su confianza, la de su tripulación y finalmente asesinarlo. Esto tomo muchos años como puedes ver. Aprovechamos la oportunidad de que Hisa se encontraba en aquella isla y permitimos que Yota y el tuvieran una riña. Por esa razón no intervinimos. Además tu nos facilitaste las cosas, básicamente mas que el resultado de cumplir una misión, la muerte de Yota fue tu culpa-

No lo podía creer. Simplemente era increíble. Aquellas personas que tenía frente ella habían sido parte de su vida desde que había perdido a sus padres. Fingieron demasiado bien. Todavía recordaba apenas los conoció, ellos…actuaron todo este tiempo. Reían juntos, peleaban y finalmente celebraban como si fueran hermanos. Incluso Yuko había desarrollado una plena relación de padre e hija con Yota, Kento y ella siempre peleaban pero en el fondo ella lo apreciaba como nada en el mundo, y ni que decir de Fudo, lo había querido como un hermano también. Ellos eran su familia.

Nunca imagino que algo así pudiera pasar. Nunca cruzo ni por un momento en su cabeza el hecho de que ellos hubieran planeado la muerte de Yota y mucho menos que fueran a aprovechar el deseo que ella tenía de vengarse del asesino de sus padres para cumplir su objetivo. Probablemente ellos habían atacado y matado a toda la tripulación mientras que ella y Jun observaban la batalla de su capitán. No había sido la marine, habían sido ellos, sus propios nakamas. Incluso cuando se hallaban en medio del mar se habían unido para sobrevivir, incluso le prometieron a Jun que volverían a reencontrarse y permanecerían juntos.

-¿Actuamos muy bien no es así, Ryu-chan?-Pregunto con su voz amable de siempre, con aquella que Yuko siempre le había hablado

-Fuiste muy entretenida-Le confesaba Kento sonriendo

-Sin duda, nos fuiste de mucha ayuda Ziru-chan-Le hablaba Fudo con un tono hipócrita y frio

-¿Así que todavía quedaba ella?-Se preguntaba Taiga-Asegúrense de matarla esta vez

-Sí, jefe-Asintieron los tres al tiempo

-¿Y Jun?-Les preguntaba Ryu con la cabeza baja al ver que él también había sido engañado, ya que no estaba ahí, pero tampoco quería pensar que hubiera muerto

-Tal vez murió atrapado por las olas-Le respondía Yuko sin demostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento de culpa o remordimiento

-Bien-Llamaba la atención Taiga-Para organizar la batalla usaremos el método versus. Tengo ocho balotas en dos de estas canecas-Señalo dos canecas que guardaban ocho balotas enumeradas-Aquellos que saquen el mismo número, se enfrentaran. Recuerden que el tiempo límite es de 4 horas, de lo contrario activare la bomba. Aquel que gane más batallas será el grupo ganador. Si yo gano me quedo con Akira y si ustedes ganan se llevan a Akira y a su familia. La batalla entre Mugiwara y yo será un chance, el que gane entre los dos, puede definir la victoria de su grupo-

-¿De acuerdo, chicos?-Luffy preguntaba a todos

-De acuerdo-Dijeron al unísono, menos Ryu que aún se encontraba en medio de un shock mental

-Ryu-

-¿Luffy?-

-Tus nakamas te engañaron, ¿No es así?-Le preguntaba mirándola fijamente

-Eso parece-Le contestaba tratando de calmarse y evitando que ciertas lágrimas se derramaran sobre sus mejillas-Al parecer todo fue un engaño…todo este tiempo, me usaron a mí… a Yota, mi padre-

-Entonces les patearemos el trasero también shishishi-

-Luffy…-Sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir, no pudo contenerlas mas

-Ahora tienes el camino libre para convertirte en mi nakama-Sonaba emocionado. Ante este comentario todos posaron su atención en Ryu y le sonrieron. Como en aquellos días, lo habían hecho Yuko, Fudo y Kento.

-Así es- Le decía mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas-Ganaremos esta batalla y hare que te conviertas en el Rey de los Piratas-

-Bienvenida, Ryu-chan-Nami le dio unas palmaditas en tu espalda-Trata de no enloquecer jejeje-

-Gracias chicos-Todos asintieron, tomaron un semblante serio y observaron a los ocho guerreros-

-Mugiwara-Taiga llamaba su atención- Lamento interrumpir su adorable escena, pero ¿Quién no peleara de tu grupo?-

-¿Eh?-No entendía a que se refería

-Somos nueve, ustedes son diez, no sería justo ¿No crees?-

-Es verdad chicos, debemos ponernos de acuerdo y dejar a alguien fuera de juego-Sugería Robin

-Umm bien entonces-Nami sacaba una especie de palillos-El que saque el palillo con la punta roja, no participara-

Cada uno saco un palillo diferente, Ussop rogo a todos los dioses para que le ayudaran y fuera el afortunado que no jugara esa noche, pero no fue así. Franky saco el palillo rojo.

-¡NOO!-Grito con fuerza-La pasare ¡SUUUPER! Aburrido-Se quejó con un aura azul rodeándolo

-Lo siento Franky-La navegante se disculpaba apenadamente-Podrías ir a cuidar el Sunny-

-Tienes razón-Volvía a recuperar su semblante emocionado-Es mi ¡SUUPERR! Responsabilidad proteger nuestro barco-

-También cuida a Camie, Pappug y Hatchan- Le pedía amablemente Chopper

-De acuerdo-Se alejó corriendo-¡SUERTE CHICOS, AUNQUE SE QUE NO LA NECESITARAN!-

-Adiós Franky-Todos se despidieron haciendo un ademan con su mano derecha-

-¡Bien chicos, es hora!-Se dirigía Taiga a los mugiwara-Primero los invitados, así que vengan por sus balotas-

Cada uno tomo una balota diferente, esperaron a que los guerreros de Taiga hicieran lo mismo para conocer a sus contrincantes.

-¿Numero uno?-Preguntaba Taiga. Nami y Yuko levantaron la mano.

-¿Numero dos?-Brook y Soka levantaron la mano.

-¿Número tres?-Chopper y Kira levantaron la mano.

-¿Número cuatro?-Robin y Kizari levantaron la mano.

-¿Número cinco?-Zoro y Kazuo levantaron la mano.

-¿Número seis?-Ryu y Kento levantaron la mano.

-¿Número siete?-Ussop y Kagami levantaron la mano.

-¿Número ocho?-Sanji y Fudo levantaron la mano.

-Así que mi batalla será contra ti mi querida marimacha-Kento hacía referencia a Ryu

-No me contendré Kento-Le advertía esta fríamente-Ahora eres mi enemigo, no mi nakama-Esta confesión hizo que Kento pusiera una mueca de fastidio, no esperaba que a Ryu le importara tan poco el hecho de que ellos la hubieran engañado. Al parecer se debía a que ese tal Mugiwara le había dado fuerza con sus palabras.

-Las batallas quedan de esta manera-Anunciaba Taiga-

-Nami vs Yuko-

-Brook vs Soka-

-Chopper vs Kira-

-Robin vs Kizari-

-Zoro vs Kazuo-

-Ryu vs Kento-

-Ussop vs Kagami-

-Sanji vs Fudo-

-Taiga vs Luffy-

-Recuerden, tienen cuatro horas para derrotar a los guerreros o de lo contrario matare a cada habitante de esta isla. Si lo logran, la batalla entre Luffy y yo dará comienzo-Continuaba explicando-Esta batalla prácticamente decidirá al grupo ganador. Kagami utilizara su poder ilusionista para crear un campo aparte de mi mansión y así puedan pelear libremente. Sin más que decir. Que comience el juego-


	11. Nami vs Yuko (Arrepentimiento)

Yohohoho! Buenas, buenas. ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Creo que he tardado un poco con el capítulo, me la he pasado vagando y no es muy justo con ustedes shishishi, así que solo puedo decir: perdón. Espero que les guste. Tratare de actualizar los martes y jueves de ahora en adelante. Estos capítulos son más cortos que los otros ya que solo describirán las peleas que tendrán y no pienso alargarlos mucho. Espero les guste! Y nos vemos abajo :D

* * *

-Si no me equivoco, nuestras dos oponentes son las navegantes de cada barco, así que les prepararemos un espacio especial-Sentenciaba Taiga mientras con un ademan, llamaba a Kagami para que comenzara con la creación de la ilusión.

-Buena suerte, Nami-Le deseaba Chopper a la navegante, a lo que ella respondió levantando su dedo pulgar en signo de aceptación.

-¡Patéale el trasero, Nami!-Prácticamente le ordenaba Luffy ya emocionado, mientras comenzaba a saltar como loco.

-¡Ya lo sé, capitán!-Grito esta con tono de molestia mientras le jalaba un cachete a Luffy-Además tengo otras razones-Miro disimuladamente a Ryu, los demás asintieron.

-¡Te lo dejamos a ti!-Le encargaron todos finalmente.

Ella se dirigió a la mitad del campo, esperando a su oponente, Yuko.

-Más vale que no pierdas-Mascullo Taiga entre dientes cuando Yuko pasó a su lado.

-No se preocupe, jefe. No permitiré que esa chica vuelva a pisar la tierra de los vivos-

Las dos ahora se encontraban frente a frente. La ilusión aun no estaba lista, así que por que no practicar con esa zorra un rato ¿no?-Pensó Nami, la cual iniciaría la conversación.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Preguntó fríamente mientras le lanzaba una mirada que mataría cualquiera.

-¿El qué?-Pregunto como si hasta ese momento, no hubiera hecho nada malo.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-Le contesto mientras comenzaba a fastidiarle la actitud irónica de la pelirroja.

-Por dinero. Como tú, gata ladrona-Trato de señalarla, como si estuviera convencida de que Nami solo se había vuelto nakama de Luffy para robar sus "riquezas". Pero se equivocaba completamente, por dos simples razones; primero su tripulación no tenía donde caerse muerta-Técnicamente- y segundo había entregado su confianza a Luffy, y jamás lo defraudaría desde el día en que la zafo de las garras de Arlong. Le estaría firmemente agradecida toda la vida e impulsaría el sueño de los dos, como seguramente, lo harían sus demás nakamas.

-Te equivocas-Le corregía Nami mientras levantaba un dedo, como si reprendiera a un niño por su equivocación-Solo robo a gente con dinero-Terminaba diciendo mientras sacaba la lengua pícaramente.

-Así que todavía conservas con tus mañas-

-¿Mañas? ¿Cuáles exactamente?-Yuko iba a responderle pero Kagami las interrumpió. La ilusión estaba terminada. En pocos segundos todo y todos los que se encontraban en el lugar, se vieron sumergidos en una profunda y espesa oscuridad, y fueron hallados luego, en una isla casi desértica.

-¿Y esto es?-Pregunto Nami al responsable de esa extraña ilusión.

-Esta isla no siempre se mantendrá con este aspecto-Explicaba Kagami a todo el "publico"-Es una de las islas con el clima más feroz y cambiante en el Nuevo Mundo. En pocas palabras, un escenario perfecto para ustedes.

-Que pérdida de tiempo-Bufaba Yuko molesta.

-Al parecer a aquella chica si le parece interesante-Señalo a pelinaranja, que ahora se encontraba encantada mirando a todos lados.

-Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz, gata ladrona-Yuko saco de su bolsillo una pequeña capsula redonda que ingirió de golpe.

-Sus manos…-Nami miraba atentamente como algo hielo empezaba a surgir de las manos de Yuko.

Había comenzado a llover de repente, nubes negras se posaban sobre ellas. Para Nami, una oportunidad perfecta.

-¡Cool Ball!-Nami sopla a través de su Cool Pole enviando burbujas frías hacia las nubes que se han formado en el cielo.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Yuko al ver el ataque tan ridículo-según ella-que Nami había lanzado, aun así, no podía subestimar lo que estaba planeado la navegante-¡Ice Blade!- Se acercó rápidamente tratando de golpear a su oponente con unas enormes cuchillas de hielo que habían reemplazado sus manos. Nami difícilmente esquivo los ataques. Si le deba, estaba muerta.

-¡Mirage Tempo!-Nami utiliza la Cool Charge y cambia la densidad de aire, crea un espejismo de sí misma y logra evitar los ataques de Yuko, al tiempo que sea aleja.

-¡Water Net!-Yuko lanza una especie de red con sus manos, estas eliminan todos los espejismos mostrando a la verdadera Nami.

-Demasiado tarde. Una tormenta de rayos se avecina, es recomendable refugiarse en este instante -Sonrió la pelinaranja victoriosa mientras ahcia ciertas recomendaciones-¡Thunder Ball!-Una burbuja de rayo se dirigió rápidamente a una de las oscuras nubes que adornaban el cielo -¡Thunderball Tempo!-Una gran carga de electricidad cae en forma de rayo sobre Yuko.

-¡Ice Shaeld!-Un gran escudo de hielo la protege y repele el ataque.

-Al parecer tu escudo no se lo tomo bien-Nami observaba como, a pesar de repeler el ataque, el escudo se había derretido casi dejando a su usuaria indefensa.

-Eso no es todo lo que tengo, niñita-Advertía Yuko con un tono de molestia en su voz mientras deshacía los restos de su escudo.

-Ni yo tampoco-Le respondía Nami con un tono arrogante-¡Thunder Charge!-Nami se acerco rápidamente tratando de golpear a Yuko con su carga, esta evitaba los ataques usando de nuevo sus espadas, pero estas ante cada contacto se derretían.

-¡Ice statue!-Yuko toma a Nami del brazo forzadamente, este empieza a congelarse al instante.

-¡Mierda!-Piensa la navegante y en un momento de desesperación…-¡Eso es! ¡Heat Ball!-Nami sopla una burbuja de calor sobre su propio brazo haciendo que el hielo se derrita instantáneamente.

-Tsk…maldita mocosa-

* * *

-¿De dónde diablos saco ese poder?-Se preguntaba Ryu al ver como Yuko, de repente había podido generar hielo de sus manos.

-¡Parece que Nami tiene ventaja!-Gritaba Ussop emocionado

-El hielo de aquella chica no es muy fuerte, se derrite con facilidad-Comentaba Robin al ver como la Heat Ball había derretido el hielo de su brazo instantáneamente.

-Entra más pase el tiempo, sus ataques serán mejores-Taiga había sorprendido a todos con su declaración-No subestimen el poder de mi padre-

-Al parecer no es una Akuma no Mi- Sanji aspiraba de su cigarrillo y soltaba el humo a través de un largo suspiro-¿Qué es entonces?

-Razón tiene señor Kurohashi. No es una Akuma no Mi, es algo mucho mejor- Le respondía Taiga mientras sus labios adornaban una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Escúpelo ya, ojos de pescado!-Le gritaba Luffy irritado ante su "tonito".

-¡Cállate maldito pirata!-Le devolvía el insulto-Solo observa…-

-Ryu…Yuko…-El pensamiento de Fudo estaba confundido-¿Cuándo llegamos a esto?-

-Deja esa cara idiota-Le regañaba Kento-Esperemos a que Yuko gane, o el jefe la matara y lo sabes-

-Lo se…-Respondía de nuevo con su tono frio.

* * *

-Eres una chica muy fuerte, gata ladrona-Prácticamente alababa a Nami la cual solo atino a picarle el ojo.

-¿Estas admitiendo tu derrota?-Pregunto esta más seria. Seguramente eso todavía no había acabado, a pesar de que había podido derretir su hielo tan fácilmente, aquella zorrilla, digo, chica, permanecía bastante tranquila.

-Te debes estar preguntando porque no tiemblo de miedo-

-En realidad, si-Admitía Nami con tono de fingida preocupación.

-Mi poder aumentara, entre más luche-Confesaba esta mientras torcía su boca en una sonrisa maliciosa y oscura.

-¡Thunder Charge, Thunder Ball!-Nami lanzaba rápidas burbujas hacia Yuko, quien las repelió con su cuchilla, al parecer, esta no se veía afectada.

-¡Ice Punch!-Las manos de Yuko habían sido invadidas por el hielo.

-Una chica debería pensar en su imagen-Recomendó Nami al ver como esta había creado una especie de guantes helados de boxeo para luchar.

-¡Cállate!-Yuko se acercaba rápidamente hacia Nami-¡Y muere de una vez!-

-¡Mirage Tempo!-Nami crea de nuevo espejismos que evitan que Yuko logre darle-¡El aire frio puede confundirte un poco!

-Estas cosas ya me están dando dolor de cabeza…-Pensó Yuko al ver como ya había sido engañada dos veces, por los tontos espejismos de esa chica-¡Ice Net!-Volvió a crear su ahora poderosa red, borrando los espejismos de Nami-¡Ice Boomerang!-Lanzo este poderoso artefacto hacia la verdadera Nami, la cual no pudo esquivarlo y recibió un golpe directo en su torso.

* * *

-¡Nami!-Gritaron al unísono Luffy, Chopper y Ussop al ver como su nakama había sido derribada.

-¡Levántate!-Grito a la vez Ryu-¡Sé que eso no es suficiente para vencerte!-

-Lo se…p-pero-Nami trataba de levantarse con dificultad ante el tremendo golpe-¡Duele, duele!-Se quejó al tocar su estómago.

-¡Si llegas a perder, no podremos seguir navegando!-Grito Zoro tratando de animarla también.

-¡Vamos Nami-san!-Sanji la apoyaba también-¡Estos idiotas acabaran muertos sin tu ayuda!-

-¡Tú puedes, Navegante-san!-Le gritaba Robin-¡Eres mucho más fuerte que ella!

-¡Hazlo o no te daré de mi carne!-La amenazaba Luffy.

-¡Cállate, no necesito que me des nada!-Le gritaba esta comenzándose a enojar-¡Largo, deja de desconcentrarme!

-Yohohohoh, si ganas, ¡Muestra me tus panties!-Le gritaba Brook, que momentos después, fue electrocutado por uno de los ataques de Nami.

-¡COMO SI LO FUERA HACER-Contesto esta aún mas enojada ante la actitud de sus compañeros.

-No vale la pena que escuches a tus amiguitos, es obvio quien ganara la pelea aquí-La cara de superioridad que puso Yuko al pronunciar estas palabras, hicieron que Nami hirviera de ira y se levantara al instante.

-¡Por supuesto que yo, estúpida zorra!-Le gritaba transformándose en un demonio-¡Dark Cloud Tempo!-Nami se para, toma su Clima Tact y forma una nube espesa cargada con electricidad.

-¡Ice Blade!-De las manos de Yuko surgieron varias cuchillas que lanzo directamente hacia la navegante.

-¡Mirage Tempo!-Nami había activado de nuevo sus espejismos, que al final habían sido borrados por las cuchillas de Yuko.

-¡Ice Shaeld! ¡Ice Blade!-Yuko había creado un escudo y una espada de hielo. Corrio hacia la verdadera Nami y lucho contra esta. La pelea casi había llegado a su clímax, las dos se encontraban cansadas y respiraban con dificultad.

-Es hora-Susurraba Nami. Corrió hacia donde estaba Yuko y paso de largo quedando tras ella-¡Thunder Lance Tempo!-La nube que Nami había creado creo una poderosa lanza de rayo que se vio atraída por su Clima Tact. Había logrado atravesar a Yuko en el brazo, pero aun no la había vencido.

-Al parecer no solo tienes cuerpo, si no cerebro-Le dirigió Yuko mientras respiraba con dificultad, volvía a ponerse de pie y se preparaba para atacar.

En ese mismo instante dejo de llover y comenzó a salir el sol, junto con un extremo calor agobiándolos. Eso era un punto contra Nami, ya que las nubes y la lluvia le ayudaban a realizar con mayor rapidez sus ataques, sin que ella tuviera que creerlas.

-Pareces horrorizada. ¿Paso algo?-Preguntaba Yuko con tono de gracia al ver al expresión preocupada de Nami.

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte-Le sugirió esta mientras recomponía de nuevo su ánimo.

-Déjame que te muestre, quien es la mejor-

-Adelante-

-¡Ice Ace!-Yuko creo un enorme martillo de hielo y se dispuso a atacar a Nami. Pudo bloquear sus ataques utilizando el Clima Tact y se alejó lo suficiente.

-¡Cloudy Tempo! ¡Cool Ball!-Nami creo una enorme nube sobre la posición en la que Yuko y ella se encontraban, mientras la alimentaba con burbujas de su Cool Ball-¡Rain Tempo!-De repente comenzó a llover-¡Tiempo de lluvia, ocúltate antes de agarrar un resfriado!-

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes lograr?-Pregunto Yuko sin recibir respuesta.

-¡Cool Charge!-Gritaba Nami fuertemente mientras creaba con su Cool Ball una ligera capa de frio-¡Fata morgana!-De repente cinco ilusiones aparecieron frente a Yuko.

-¿Qué demon…?-

-Una de estas soy yo, y uno de estos ataques también son reales-Instrui Nami mientras señalaba a sus cinco ilusiones. El final de la pelea para ella, estaba demasiado cerca-¡Thunder Charge!- Nami utiliza un mayal electrificado concentrado su poder en la punta de su Clima Tact mientras se acerca junto con sus cinco ilusiones. Yuko queda tan impresionada que recibe la carga de su ataque, de lleno.

-M-aldicion…-Mascullo mientras escupía sangre-Maldita estúpida…-

-¡Levántate ahora mismo, inútil!-Le gritaba Taiga haciendo que esta se exaltara-¡Si llegas a perder, te atendrás a las consecuencias!-

-¡No perderé, jefe!-Le contestaba esta con un tono de preocupación y determinación al tiempo.

-¡Cloudy Tempo! ¡Cool Ball!-Nami volvió a crear una espesa nube negra y a agrandar con burbujas de Cool Ball y Heat Ball, la nuebe.

-¿C-crees que te dejare?-Yuko intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito.

-Prometí que ganaría, y eso es lo que hare-Nami se preparaba para lanzar su próximo ataque, aun con sus cinco ilusiones-¡Thunder-

-¡Ice Colapse!-Una enorme bola de hielo comenzó a formarse de repente. Esta fue dirigida hacia donde estaban las ilusiones y la Nami original. Debía pensar rápido, con ese ataque seguro obtendría la victoria.

-¡Cyclone Tempo!-Con todas sus fuerzas, la Nami original mando una fuerte ráfaga de tiempo conteniendo la enorme pelota de hielo. Aunque esto no fue suficiente, logro partirla por la mitad-¡Heat Ball!-Nami soplo lo mas rápido posible enviando enormes burbujas a donde se hallaba la mitad de la bola de hielo, que aun la perseguía. Finalmente lo obtuvo, había frenado el ataque con facilidad.

-¡Ten cuidado por favor!-Le recomendaba Nami en la lejanía a Yuko-¡Fuertes rayos de tormenta caerán, es recomendable refugiarse y no salir hasta que la tormenta termine!-

-No puedo más, esos ataques me han hecho mucho daño…-Pensó Yuko mientras alcanzaba a oír la voz de Nami, sin entender lo que decía. No era lo suficientemente fuerte, no lo había sido para evitar cogerle aprecio a Yota ni a Ryu, y no lo seria físicamente tampoco, ahora. Se arrepentía, realmente se arrepentía.

-¡Thunderbolt Tempo!-De su pensamiento la saco un terrible dolor. Nami por fin lo había logrado, dirigió su ataque hacia a Yuko y este la golpeo con efectividad.

-Felicidades…-Dijo y se estampo contra el piso. La victoria había sido para Nami. Todos los chicos se habían dirigido corriendo hacia ella y la habían felicitado, incluso Luffy, se había ganado unos buenos golpes de parte de Sanji por abrazar a Nami.

-Mis predicciones, siempre son acertadas-Finalizo diciendo Nami, a lo que Yuko respondió con una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo, Nami-Le felicito Ryu.

-Para nada-Decía esta avergonzada-Hice lo mejor que pude-

-Ryu…-Era Yuko quien la llamaba-Lo siento…-Ryu volteo a ver. Yuko estaba llorando y le había pedido perdón. No sabía que hacer, habían sido muchos años a su lado y en realidad le había dolido mucho que resultaran con un par de traidores, dos de las personas que mas quería.

-Encontraras nakamas que te aprecien-Miro a todos los chicos que aun felicitaban a Nami-O al parecer ya lo hiciste-

-Tienes razón-Ryu se acercó a ella, le ayudo a levantarse y la cargo-Ahora tengo unos verdaderos nakamas-

* * *

-¡La ganadora de la batalla es Nami!-Gritaba Agamí a todo pulmón-¡El equipo de los mugiwara, por ahora, va al frente!-

Todos los de aquel grupo comenzaron a celebrar. Taiga solo los miraban con cara de asesino en serie y los demás de su grupo no podían parar de reír por la expresión de su jefe. Fudo y Kento se encontraban hablando con Yuko mientras era curada.

-Que pedazo de inútil…-Taiga la pateo frente a la mirada aterrada de Fudo y Kento-Mantenla-Ordeno y se alejó del lugar.

-Esto es una mierda…-Pensaron los dos.

-¿Creen que Ryu sea feliz después de esto?-Preguntaba Yuko con tranquilidad, ignorando completamente la posición en la que ahora se encontraba.

-Eso veremos-Dijo Kento con una sonrisa maliciosa. Al fin y al cabo ellos tendrían que pelear.

Continuara…

* * *

Gracias por haber leído y espero que hayan disfrutado. Veremos la próxima pelea este martes. Lamento publicar tan tarde pero hace poco lo termine. Se les quiere mucho y espero dejen sus hermosos comentarios respecto al capítulo y la historia! También comenten quien creen que ganara la próxima batalla! Bye bye.


	12. Brook vs Soka (El mejor músico)

Yohohoho! Buenas, buenas ¿Como han estado? Espero que bien. Hoy es la pelea del mejor esqueleto de la historia! Espero les guste el capitulo y disfruten leyendo. Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

-Yohohohoho-La risa de Brook resonó en todo el lugar- ¿Creo que el siguiente soy yo?-

-Brook ¿Correcto?-Le pregunto Kagami.

-Así es-Respondió amablemente-Contra el joven Soka-

-¿Joven?-La risa de Kazuo supero la del propio Brook-Ya casi es un cuarentón-

-Yo casi llego a los 90. Yohohohoho-

-¿Que escenario podría acoplarse para un esqueleto y un casi esqueleto?-Le preguntaba Kizari a Kagami.

-Un cementerio-

-Entonces hazles el honor-Dijo Taiga con algo de humor su voz. Kagami comenzó a crear la ilusión y nuevamente los contrincantes y espectadores se vieron sumidos en una espesa tiniebla por pocos segundos. Luego el escenario se mostró ante ellos, tal y como habían dicho, habían sido enviados a un cementerio.

-Yohohoho. Esto me hace recordar viejos amigos-

-Me encantaría que aquí enterraran a ese trió-Soka hacia referencia a los que antes se habían burlado de el.

-Sin duda todos algun día serán cubiertos por gusanos y por tierra-Soka simplemente asintió ante las palabras de Brook.

-Tu llegaras hoy-Sentencio y tomo otra píldora parecida a la que Yuko había ingerido-Y para mi sera un placer darte un digno entierro-

-Por lo menos los gusanos ya no tienen como atormentarme-Soka puso cara de no entender-Ya que no tengo carne. Yohohoho-

-¡Animo Brook!-Le animaba Luffy que junto con los demás, se encontraban a una distancia comprensible del escenario-

-¡Pateale el trasero esqueleto!-Sanji también participaba.

Todos comenzaron a animarlo. Para Brook el haberse unido a esa tripulación era como recobrar su juventud y sus sueños mas preciados. Había prometido proteger a Luffy con su propia vida si era necesario, al fin y al cabo el había salvado la suya, incluso su propia sombra. Buscar a Laboon y cumplir su promesa, también era prioridad. Por esa razón, debía aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que le había sido otorgada.

-¡No puedo perder!-Brook finalmente desenvaino su espada, la que antes eran un bastón-¡Volveremos a encontrarnos, Laboon!

-Me pregunto como pelearan los esqueletos-Soka saco una especie de flauta-Probémoslo-

-¿Eres músico, joven?-Cuestionó Brook al ver que el hombre había sacado una larga y delgada flauta.

-Así es-Afirmo con una sonrisa torcida y macabra.

-Entonces definamos, quien es el que toca mejor-

* * *

-¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?-Pregunto Robin a sus nakamas.

-Solo 20 minutos-Respondía Chopper mientras observaba su reloj-Aun tenemos bastante tiempo-

-Debemos apurarnos-Todos voltearon a ver a Ryu-No podemos confiarnos de que solo haya pasado tan poco tiempo. Si llegamos a exceder el limite, terminaremos muertos-

-O solo huesos, como diría Brook-Sanji saco otro cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar, estaba nervioso-Mas vale que no te demores...-Susurro para si mismo.

-No te preocupes-Luffy poso su mano sobre uno de los hombros de Ryu-Pierda o gane, Brook sabe que no debe abusar del tiempo, shishishishi.

-¿Sabias que el era nuestro nakama mas reciente?-Pregunto Ussop a Ryu, pues ella próximamente, seria la nueva-Lo conocimos en Thriller Bark-

-¿La misteriosa isla fantasma?-Pregunto ella interesada.

-En realidad era un barco-Contesto Nami-Ahí conocimos a Brook y derrotamos a uno de los Ouka Shichibukai, Geko Moria.

-¿¡Ya pelearon con un Shichibukai!?-Exclamo Ryu sorprendida. En todo el tiempo que había viajado en el galeón, jamas había experimentado una batalla en la que que su tripulación se enfrentara a uno de ellos.

-Nos hemos topado con varias molestias-Robin rió inocentemente-Pero aquí estamos-

-Gracias a el-Zoro señalo a Luffy y todos sonrieron-Este tipo loco nos ha sacado de muchas y nosotros a el también-

-Shishishi. Sin ustedes ya estaría muerto-

-Después te contaremos la historia de como este tipo, nos engatuso para que entráramos a su barco-Sanji recordaba el momento en el que lo conoció en el Baratie.

-También tendré una historia que contar sobre eso-Pensó-

* * *

-¿Que sucede huesos?-Le pregunto Soka al ver como este aun, no lo había atacado-El tiempo se acaba...-

-No se preocupe señor Soka. Viví suficiente tiempo a la deriva, para aprender como debo manejarlo-

-Tsk-Frunció el ceño-Entonces comenzare yo-

-Primero las damas. Yohohohoho-

Un débil y delicado sonido empezó a emerger de la flauta que antes Soka había sacado. El sonido sonaba firme y sencillo al principio, pero después se volvió crudo, e incluso fastidioso, escucharlo.

-Illusionist Melody-Estas fueron las palabras que el hombre menciono antes de que todo alrededor de Brook desapareciera, quedando tan solo, un oscuro vació.

-¡Mis ojos están cegados!-Grito con desesperación-Bueno...yo no tengo ojos. Yohohohoho.

-Cutting Flute-Un susurro se escucho en medio de la oscuridad, Brook sintió un terrible escalofrió y una de sus mangas habían sido cortadas.

-¡Así no se vale!-Grito tratando de encontrar a su oponente, mirando a todos lados-¡Eso no es lo que haría un hombre!-Sintió otro corte, pero este había rajado uno de sus brazos.

-Aun no has apreciado todas las maravillas que mi flauta puede hacer-Una voz resonó en la profunda y espesa oscuridad.

-Eso no se oyó muy bien. Yohohoho-

-¡No digas estupideces!-Un fuerte estruendo comenzó a hacerse presente bajo los pies de Brook-¡Diabolic Melody!-Unos fuertes quejidos se oyeron a sus espaldas y un fétido olor fue percibido por su nariz. Brook volteo asustado y vio como los muertos que hacia un momento se encontraban en el cementerio, habian sido levantados y ahora venían hacia el.

-¡Eso no esta bien, jovencito!-Regaño a Soka, el cual solo le respondió con un gruñido-¿¡Que pensarían las familias de estas personas!?-No contesto.

A pesar de que estuvieran muertos, le dieron bastante problema a Brook. Este solo pudo dedicarse a noquearlos (Por puro respeto) con su ligera espada y a evitar que lo atacaran. Resistió los ataques de aquellos muertos por mas de 10 minutos.

* * *

-¿Una ilusión sobre otra?-La pequeña Kira por fin se había atrevido a preguntar al ver el extraño escenario. Brook estaba sumido en la oscuridad, sin embargo, ellos podían verlo a el y a Soka.

-No es tan difícil, Kiri-chan- Kagami le explico y le froto la cabeza a la pequeña.

-Ese esqueleto es bueno...-Admitió Kazuo, quien no le había despegado la vista ni un instante, sus movimientos eran interesantes.

-Pronto tendrás con quien desquitarte-Le dijo su hermana-¿Te toca con un tal...?-

-Zoro-Taiga respondió antes que la chica terminara la frase-Roronoa Zoro. En este momento tiene una recompensa de 120 millones de berries, así que no te confíes-

-No soy de los que subestime a los demás, jefe-

-Eso espero-Taiga le lanzo una mirada desaprobatoria a Yuko, quien solo permanecía cabizbaja y herida-Que no te pase como a ella-

-Se lo dije, jefe. En los inútiles como ellos no se puede confiar-Decía Kizaru mientras señalaba a los tres compañeros. Fudo, Kento y Yuko.

-Cierra la boca-Prácticamente Kento la mato con la mirada-Fudo y yo los mataremos, eso sera todo-

-Eso espero. No quiero llevarme mas decepciones-

-Si, jefe-Asintieron Fudo y Kento al unisono-

* * *

-¡Muéstrate!-Brook aun se encontraba peleando con centenares de "zombies" que no paraban de llegar.

-No siempre veras claro con los ojos abiertos, a veces hay que cerrarlos para ver mejor-Esto sonaba algo lógico para Brook y también le dio la impresión de que podía ser una pista de su oponente...o una trampa. En fin, no lograría nada si no lo intentaba.

Brook cerró los ojos y se concentro, a pesar de que alcanzaba a sentir como los muertos respiraban en su nuca, se dedico a la tarea de encontrar al causante, del sonido de aquella flauta.

-Cutting Flaute-De nuevo Soka pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Brook pudo sentir como una pesada brisa vino sobre el. Lo había encontrado.

-¡Ahí!-Movió su ligera espada e hizo un corte hacia la pesada brisa-Abrió los ojos y se encontraban de nuevo en el cementerio.

-Bien hecho-Lo felicito Soka mientras aplaudía- Entendiste por fin-

-No me parece un hecho de aplaudir-

-¿A que se refiere?-Pregunto este al ver la actitud seria del esqueleto.

-No se juega con los muertos-Soka rió a carcajadas, lo que menos se imaginaba era que Brook tendría esa expresión por el hecho de que había revivido a esos inútiles cuerpos en descomposición.

-Creo que tu si tienes, digamos…la potestad de decirlo-

-No estoy muerto, tuve una segunda oportunidad, la que un demonio me obsequio-

-¿Akuma No mi?-

-Correcto-

Conocía todas las frutas, pero jamás había pensado que una hubiera podido resucitar a aquel esqueleto, era casi como el poder de un dios. Aun así, las Akuma no Mi no eran la gran cosa, comparadas con las "Capsulas Mágicas" que el padre de Taiga poseía.

-¿Y usted?-El esqueleto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-La pequeña capsula que ingerí hace un momento, me obsequio este poder. Es simplemente maravilloso-

-Eso ya lo sabia-Dijo Brook como si fuera obvio desde un principio-A lo que me refiero es al funcionamiento de estas capsulas.

-No es algo tan sencillo como hallar una Akuma no Mi. Estas capsulas necesitan ser preparadas y probadas con muchos conejillos de indias, si se obtiene el resultado deseado, simplemente son vendidas, eso si, por muchos millones de berries-

-¿Poder artificial?-

-Digamos que si-

-Han pasado más de 15 minutos. Es hora de terminar la charla-Pensó-¡Es hora de acabar con esto, el tiempo apremia!-

-Si insiste…-Soka toco de nuevo su flauta, esta vez un frió escalofriante recorrió la espina dorsal de Brook, y el ambiente comenzó a ponerse pesado-¡Frozen Melody!-

Un frió intenso comenzó a sentirse y en menos de unos segundos, todo el lugar comenzó a congelarse. El verdadero problema no era la intensidad del frió que hacia, sino que este estaba congelando el cuerpo del esqueleto, y además, no podía moverse.

-Esto es absurdo-Bufo Soka al ver la debilidad de su oponente-Ya sabemos quien ganara huesitos, no lo intentes mas-

-¡Calla!-Le grito Brook enfurecido-No debo perder el tiempo –Brook intentaba moverse y romper el hielo que ahora invadía sus piernas. Soka solo lo miraba divertido, mientras que los mugiwaras casi se comían las uñas.

* * *

-¡Brook!-Chopper casi lloraba al ver como el esqueleto se estaba congelando y no podía hacer nada.

-Maldición...-Mascullo Ryu-¡Vamos huesos, te mostrare mis panties!-

-Esto es desesperante, ¿No hará nada?-Se pregunto Sanji para si mismo mientras se fumaba otro cigarrillo. Con este ya iban 3 cajas.

-Brook...-Luffy trataba de no perder la paciencia también, pero era desesperante ver como uno de sus nakamas se congelaba ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada, había hecho una promesa a esa pequeña y no la defraudaría.

-Por ahora solo debemos confiar, Luffy-Robin había notado la desesperación de su capitán, incluso ella podía sentirla.

* * *

-¿Panties?-La palabra que Ryu había mencionado había sacado a Brook de su suplicio-¿Me mostrara sus panties...?-

-¿Que sucede?-Soka había notado la extraña reacción del esqueleto, el cual se encontraba ahora, con una oscura sombra bajo sus ojos.

-¡PANTIES!-Brook grito fuertemente al instante en que rompió todo el hielo, que casi le cubría la cabeza-¡QUE SEA UNA PROMESA, RYU-SAN!-

Seguramente Ryu desde el otro lado estaría echando maldiciones a su suerte, pues no debió haber dicho eso.

-¡Paralyzing Melody!-Soka comenzó a tocar una muy lenta y detallada melodía con su flauta. Brook comenzaba a paralizarse.

-¡No te dejare!-Brook también pensaba defenderse, saco su violín y comenzó a tocar-¡Nemuri Uta Flanc!-Su canción era tan suave y cálida que varios de los espectadores, se quedaron dormidos.

Su música se contrarrestaba como si de espadas chocándose se tratara, la melodía paralizante de Soka peleo contra la suave melodía de Brook por mas de 5 minutos. Finalmente, los dos se detuvieron y tomaron un respiro.

-¡Diabolic Melody!-Nuevamente los muertos se habían levantado y se dirigían a atacar a Brook, el cual sin esfuerzo los noqueaba y derrotaba.

Al acercarse lo bastante al sujeto, Brook comenzó a chocar su espada junto con la Cutting Flaute de Soka, la cual era una espada de un filo imprescindible y una brillantez cegadora.

Mucho tiempo duraron blandiendo sus espadas, haciéndose cortes el uno al otro y el ataque final estaba cerca.

-Hanauta Sanchou...- Brook camino hacia Soka y lo paso de largo-¡Yahazu Giri!

-Final Melody...-Soka hizo exactamente lo mismo-¡Demon break!-

No se oyó nada mas, los dos permanecieron de pie, pero después de unos segundos...Brook cayo. Había perdido ante la poderosa espada de su oponente.

-Perdón chicos...perdón Laboon-Fue lo único que dijo y gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus negras y profundas cuencas.

-¡Brook!-Todos sus nakamas corrieron hacia el y le ayudaron a levantarse.

-El ganador es Soka-Anuncio Kagami mientras sonreía animadamente-¡Empate!-

-L-o siento chicos...-Brook se disculpaba por su derrota ante sus nakamas.

-No te preocupes, shishishi-Luffy le sonreía sin ningún tipo de rencor-Lo hiciste bien-Todos asintieron.

-Buen trabajo, Brook-Ryu también le sonreía sinceramente-Pero ya no veras mis panties-Brook comenzó a llorar incluso mas fuerte que la vez anterior, todos excepto Sanji miraron mal a Ryu por haber hecho llorar al esqueleto.

-¡Mala!-Chopper la regañaba y le sacaba la lengua-¡Ahora muestraselas!-

-Olvídalo-Dijo esta cortante-Era solo si ganaba-

-Ryu...-La anunciada volteo la cabeza y vio a Nami enfurecida-¡Hazlo para que deje de llorar!-Prácticamente le ordeno.

-Pero..pero-

* * *

-Que ridiculez...-Expreso Taiga al ver la extraña escena de aquella tripulación-Pensar que tienen un capitán tan fuerte...-

-¿Que tal me fue jefe?-Soka hablaba orgulloso y Taiga le sonrió.

-De algo servias-Soka solo lo miro con tristeza y se volvió hacia sus compañeros quienes lo felicitaron y comenzaron a fastidiarlo.

* * *

-¡Basta!-Gritaba desesperada Ryu al ver que seria forzada a mostrar su ropa interior-¡No me jodan!-

-¡Hazlo!-Le ordenaban Nami y Chopper mientras la sostenían con fuerza.

Todos reían ante la divertida escena, incluso Brook, que había dejado de llorar y ahora le pedía Nami que le mostrara sus panties.

La batalla había terminado, Brook había perdido.

Los mugiwaras todavía tenían opciones y tiempo. El destino puede ser muy cambiante, cruel e intrigante. El tiempo avanzaba acorde a su interés, y de esto dependía la tranquilidad de la aldea y el rescate de la familia de Akira. Todo estaban en las manos, de aquellos piratas.

Continuara...

* * *

Siento haber hecho perder al amado esqueleto. Pero así se desarrollara la historia, no todos los mugis pueden ganar. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y hayan disfrutado leyendo! No olviden dejar sus amenazas de muerte y felicitaciones! También voten por el que creen que vencerá en la próxima batalla! Los quiero! Bye-bye. Yohohoho.


	13. Chopper vs Kira (Ganaré esta vez)

Hola, hola carambolas. ¿Cómo se encuentran? ¡Espero que bien! Por fin termine el capitulo, la verdad describir batallas es mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé, me ha dado por la cabeza, aun así, aquí les traigo a ustedes, otro capitulo emocionante. Espero les guste! Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde que el encuentro de Brook y Soka había terminado. Todos se encontraban impacientes a la espera de que Kagami creara una ilusión para la siguiente pelea.

Chopper ya se alistaba y se despedía de sus nakamas. La mayor preocupación del reno era que tendría que luchar contra una niña. No podía subestimarla, pero tampoco podía atreverse a golpearla o a hacerle daño. Su mente se encontraba entre un debate mental. Debía ganar para salvar a la familia de la pequeña Akira o perder por no lastimar a la pequeña Kira.

-¿Tanuki-san?-La pequeña niña contra la que tendría que luchar ya estaba frente a el. Esta no parecía asustada ni confiada, solo tenia una expresión neutra-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto al ver como su oponente temblaba.

-¡No soy un mapache, soy un reno!-Se quejo este.

-Te vi un poco distraído, Tanuki-san-La chica parecía ignorar la aclaración del reno-No quiero que te contengas porque soy una niña, no deberías subestimarme-Por un momento a Chopper se le helo la sangre, alcanzo a sentir una pesada y fría mirada tras escuchar estas palabras.

-N-no lo hago, es solo que…no estoy acostumbrado a luchar con niños-Negó con sus manos y una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

-¡No soy una niña!-Grito esta infantilmente-¡Ya tengo seis!-

¿Qué hare…?-Pensaba Chopper. No podía herirla, no a una niña-No puedo hacerlo…soy medico. No puedo lastimar a un niño-

-La ilusión esta lista-Kagami llamo la atención de todos los espectadores y los dos contrincantes.

Al igual que en las otras ocasiones el entorno se vio invadido por una espesa y fría oscuridad, por al menos 5 segundos. Después todos habían sido trasladados a una selva, repleta de unos altos y gruesos arboles, filosas y grandes rocas y una gran cascada-¡Pueden comenzar!-

-No te la pondré fácil…-Le advirtió la pequeña a Chopper mientras soltaba una risilla-No tengo experiencia en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si una gran habilidad mental, la habilidad que puede controlar todo a su alrededor-

* * *

-¡Telequinesis!-Nami grito de repente al escuchar la conversación-¿¡Esa niña puede usar telequinesis!?-

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Luffy inocentemente mientras se hurgaba la nariz-¿Es algún tipo de carne?-

-¡No seas idiota!-Lo regañaba Ryu-Alimenta tu cerebro de vez en cuando-

-Es el poder especial de la pequeña-Explico Soka-Ejerce control sobre todas las cosas y las maneja a su voluntad-

-Tal vez su mayor debilidad, es el no poder controlar seres vivientes-Aclaro también Kizari.

-Aun así es sorprendente-Taiga llamo la atención de todos-Yo ya le daría la victoria en esta batalla-

-Me pregunto si Medico-san será capaz de tocar esa niña-Se decía Robin para si misma, pero Nami alcanzo a escuchar la frase con un tono de preocupación, de parte de su nakama.

-¿Tu también piensas lo mismo?-Le pregunto, a lo que Robin volteo a verla y asintió-Yo creo que ese es un rival, que podría ganarle la batalla-

-¡El sabrá que hacer!-Le grito Luffy enfadado a las dos chicas-¡Es fuerte! Se las arreglara solo. Confió en el-Robin y Nami lo sabían, pero también habían conocido lo suficiente al renito, como para saber, que no podría tocar a una niña.

-¿Qué tipo de poder usa el mapache?-Pregunto Ryu de repente.

-¡Es un reno!-Le aclaro Ussop, el cual estaba preocupado y de mal humor-Comió una fruta tipo Zoan, que le dio habilidades humanas. Es por eso que puede hablar, pensar, razonar, a pesar de ser un animal.

-El logra potenciar el poder de su fruta con la Rumble Ball-Dijo Sanji mientras prendía otro de sus cigarrillos y comenzaba a fumar.

-¿Rumble Ball?-Pregunto al rubio sin entender.

-Chopper puede transformarse mas veces gracias a esta medicina que el mismo ha creado-Soltó una bocanada de humo y miro hacia donde el reno se encontraba, justo al frente-O así la llama el-

* * *

-¿Tanuki-chan?-Kira nuevamente sacaba al pequeño de sus pensamientos-El tiempo corre, deberías aprovecharlo-El reacciono y la miro con preocupación-¿O quieres que ataque primero?-

-Tendré que hacerlo…-Sabia que era difícil, pero…-¡Debo salvar a la familia de Akira-chan!-

-¡Tele!-La chica había reaccionado primero, tomo una de las capsulas redondas y puso sus dos dedos índices alrededor de sus sienes-¡Stone Soldier!-Grito de repente y cerro los ojos.

-¡Maldición…!-Un terrible temblor se produjo y unos fuertes pasos empezaron escucharse. Los arboles caían y los animales comenzaban a alborotarse-¿¡Que es eso!?-Justo detrás de Chopper 2 inmensos gigantes de piedra aparecieron, aquellos tenían una especie de escudo y lanza, también de piedra. Dedujo que eran los causantes de todo el alboroto.

-¡Adelante!-Grito la chiquilla. Los grandes gigantes de piedra comenzaron a moverse con un objetivo claro: Chopper. Uno de estos se adelanto y trato de golpear a Chopper con uno de sus enormes puños de piedra.

-¡Heavy Point!-Exclamó Chopper al tomar una de sus Rumble Balls, transformándose al instante, en su forma semi-humana.

Chopper evito el ataque haciendo que el gigante golpeara el suelo, lo cual lanzo un fuerte ventarrón hacia los espectadores. Salto y lo rodeo-¡Heavy Gong!-Con uno de sus puños golpeo lo que parecía ser la cabeza del gigante, haciéndolo estampar contra el suelo.

El segundo corría hacia el e intentaba atacarlo con una enorme lanza de piedra, Chopper lo esquivo y salto sobre el-¡Arm Point!-¡Koku te Diamond!-Grito mientras formaba un rombo con sus pezuñas y ataco al gigante dejando impreso un diamante sobre el. Este cayó al suelo.

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto la chiquilla mientras miraba al reno con superioridad.

-¿T-todo?-Pregunto este respirando con dificultad.

-Yo tengo más aun-Chopper abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿Acaso se refería a mas gigantes poderosos?-Y no los haz destruido todavía-Volvió a poner sus dedos índices sobre sus sienes y exclamo-¡Arriba!-Los dos gigantes volvieron a levantarse y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-¡Arm Point!-Chopper se acerco corriendo hacia uno de los gigantes y salto-¡Koku tei Cross!-El reno formo una x con sus pezuñas e intento atacar a su enemigo, sin embargo este logro protegerse con su escudo, el cual termino rompiéndose ante el ataque.

-¡Heavy Point!-¡Heavy Gong!-Chopper golpeo una de las piernas del gigante con su puño. Después de unos segundos, esta comenzó a grietarse.

-Maldición…-Mascullo observando que punto débil le podría encontrar a su oponente-No estoy haciendo nada-Finalmente decidió usar el mismo ataque que casi había acabado con Kumadori (Saga de Enies Lobby)-¡Koku tei Roseo Metel!-Chopper aprovecho la distracción del gigante que había atacado, salto sobre el y lo golpeo con uno de su mejores ataques. El gigante finalmente, fue destruido.

-¡Eso no es suficiente!-Grita la niña enojada mientras vuelve a concentrarse-¡Tele!-¡Tree Soldier!-Los arboles que antes los habían rodeado, desprendieron sus raíces del suelo y ahora comenzaban a moverse por ordenes de la pequeña-¡Mátenlo!-

-Ahora no…-Chopper estaba comenzado a perder sus fuerzas, no debió utilizar su mejor ataque tan pronto-¿Qué debo hacer?-

Aquellos arboles vivientes comenzaron a acercársele rápidamente. A pesar de su altura y grosor, se movían a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Horn Point!-Chopper desarrollo brazos grandes y cuernos también. Con estos logro retener el tronco de uno de los arboles.

* * *

-Parece que esta en problemas-Dijo Ryu al apreciar la escena. Chopper siempre le había parecido indefenso, incluso llego a pensar que solo era doctor. Nunca se imagino que tendría tanta fuerza, pero incluso aquel extraño poder, tenía un límite.

-El poder de aquella chica, es temible…-Sanji comenzaba a preocuparse y esto se reflejaba en su mirada, al igual que en el numero de cigarrillos que ya se había fumado.

-¡Animo!-Luffy, Ussop y Brook habían formado una especie de barra, para tratar de apoyarlo-¡Chopper!-

-¿¡Oye!?-Kagami se vio sorprendido por una pelinaranja que ahora quería golpearlo-¿¡Eso no es jugar sucio!?-Le pregunto furiosamente mientras era retenida por Zoro-¡Apuesto a que nos trajiste aquí porque sabias que seria útil para esa mocosa!-Aquella selva tenía muchos elementos que la niña podía usar, de esta manera, no tenía ninguna ventaja para Chopper.

-Cálmate navegante-san-La voz de Robin hizo que la pelinaranja se calmara un poco-No creo que la chica pueda esforzarse tanto-Dijo, a lo que Nami no entendió y fijo su mirada al frente-Estoy segura que el esfuerzo mental, hará que se canse dentro de pocos minutos-

-¿Quieres decir que si Chopper resiste lo suficiente…-Tenia sentido, esta era la única manera posible derrotarla.

-Podrá ganar-Robin completo su tipo de frase-pregunta-Pero tiene que evitar derrumbarse ante las cosas que ella pueda crear, hay muchas cosas en este lugar que podrían estar a su favor-

-Chopper…-Susurro Nami con preocupación.

* * *

Chopper tenia frente a el a un gigante de piedra y a muchos enormes arboles tratando de asesinarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era esquivar los golpes, retenerlos o ser golpeado. A pesar de que elimino a uno de los gigantes de piedra con su poder especial y dos de los arboles con su Horn Point, esto no servía de nada, ya que la pequeña los regeneraba.

Comenzaba a cansarse y el efecto de su píldora, estaba a punto de terminar.

-Tengo que resistir…-Se dijo para si mismo. Ya se encontraba muy cansado y una herida en su brazo sangraba constantemente-Si logro hacerlo, podre vencerla, sin tener que hacerle daño-Hace un momento en un descuido, utilizo su Scope, el cual revelo que posiblemente la chica se cansaría pronto, gracias a su esfuerzo mental.

-¡Tele!-¡Water soldier!-Las cosas no podían ponerse peor, ahora la niña había controlado el agua de la cascada y había formado a otros guerreros gigantes y poderosos.

-No tengo opción…-Dijo para si mismo en un susurro y tomo otra de sus capsulas. Sabiendo que podría traerle problemas-¡Heavy P-Antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra uno de los guerreros acuáticos ya lo había atacado. Chopper salió a volar ante el fuerte golpe y cayo, tumbando varios arboles-¡Guard Point!-Alcanzo a pronunciar estas palabras a la par que el mismo gigante lo atacaba de nuevo. Logro soportar el fuerte golpe con su pelaje y salió rebotando.

-¡Tele!-El grito de la niña alcanzo a oírse en casi toda la selva-¡Ground Soldier!-Chopper sudo frio, no sabia el significado de estas palabras, pero probablemente vendrían más gigantes poderosos.

Había acertado, ahora del suelo empezaban a formarse grandes y musculosos guerreros de tierra. Estos parecían ser mucho más poderosos que los otros. Estaba en grandes problemas.

-¡Walk Point!-Chopper decidió transformarse en un reno común y corriente, huir y esconderse mientras curaba sus heridas, aun así, al haber ingerido la segunda Rumble Ball, los efectos secundarios aparecieron y volvió a su forma original, Brain Point.

-No puede ser…-Susurro nerviosamente al ver que volvía a estar en su forma original-¡Walk Point!-Su ataque volvió a fallarle y volvió a su forma Heavy Point. Uno de los grandes gigantes de tierra alcanzo a golpearlo en medio de la confusión y este salió volando de nuevo, quedando inconsciente por el golpe.

-Falta poco…-Susurraba la chiquilla que ahora se encontraba sudando, su poder comenzaba a fallarle, a este paso perdería si no lo derrotaba en ese instante-Solo un poco mas y abre terminado con el…-

-Duele…-Chopper comenzaba a recuperar el conocimiento de nuevo-No puedo respirar-Dijo al darse cuenta que sus pulmones estaban siendo apretados fuertemente contra una superficie-¿¡Que es e-esto!...?-Un gigante de agua ahora intentaba aplastarlo contra el suelo, Chopper no podía mover su cuerpo, dentro de poco volvería a perder la conciencia si no se soltaba del agarre.

-¡Vamos!-Gritaba la niña que ahora se encontraba respirando forzadamente, a solo unos pasos de su oponente-¡Aplástalo!-

Chopper solo pensó en usar el mejor de sus ataques, de nuevo. El efecto de la Rumble Ball posiblemente estaba apunto de acabarse. Solo podía esperar que los efectos secundarios no estropearan su última oportunidad, así que con gran esfuerzo confió en su habilidad-¡Arm Point!-Su suerte por esta vez no había fallado y logro la transformación necesaria-¡Koku tei Roseo Metel!-Con un gran esfuerzo movió sus brazos y golpeo el brazo del guerrero que sostenía su pecho, haciendo que el gigante de agua, estallara.

-N-no puede ser…-La chica había caído, sus gigantes se desboronaron y ahora se encontraba jadeando-¡No puedo perder!-Con sus últimas fuerzas se puso de pie y se decidió a utilizar, uno de sus ataques finales, con este sin duda vencería a Chopper-¡Mix…Warrior!-

Un peor temblor que el de antes, el cual partió la tierra por la mitad y trago varios arboles, resonaba bajo sus pies. Parecía como si el mundo se estuviera acabando. Chopper solo miraba la escena horrorizado junto con sus nakamas, Taiga tenia una sonrisa de victoria y Kira se sostenía fuertemente para no caerse.

El resto de los gigantes de agua, tierra, piedra y arboles comenzaron a mezclarse, todo para formar, un gigante mas enorme que los anteriores.

-¡Imposible…!-¿Qué haría para vencer esa cosa?-Tengo que ganar…pero…-

-¡La victoria es mía!-Kira empezó a reír de una manera tan fuerte y escandalosa, que no parecía ser la risa una niña de 6 años-Ríndete y por lo menos podrás vivir- Chopper la miro aterrorizado, esa chica no mentía, o se rendía o definitivamente iba a matarlo.

-Lo siento, chicos-Todos sus nakamas lo miraron con impresión…Podría ser que el… ¿Haría eso?-

-¡Déjalo Chopper!-Le grito Nami con desesperación al saber lo que haría.

-¡No es necesario que haga esa elección, Medico-san!-Hasta Robin le rogaba que no lo hiciera.

-¡No tomes decisiones apresuradas!-Le rogo Ussop al haberlo deducido también-¡No tienes que ganar!...¡Aun hay mas opciones!-

-¡Me niego a perder esta vez!-Grito Chopper con determinación-¡Ganare!-

-¿De que hablas…?-Le preguntaba Kira sorprendida, al ver como este se había levantado-¡Perderás!...¡Te matare si no te rindes ahora!-Volvió a advertirle. Ella ya respiraba sofocada mente, se mantenía de pie por una razón, hacer sentir feliz a su Jefe.

-¡Detente Chopper!-Ahora era Luffy el que le gritaba-¡No lo hagas!-

-¿¡De que diablos hablan!?-Preguntaba Ryu con desesperación al no saber que era eso tan malo que haría el reno.

-Comerá la tercera Rumble Ball-Sanji ahora estaba temblando, y a causa de esto, su cigarrillo cayo al suelo-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!-

-¿A que se refiere Sanji-san?-Le preguntaba Brook nerviosamente-¿Qué pasaría si-

-Lo siento…-Dijo finalmente Chopper. Comió la tercera Rumble Ball y comenzó a transformarse, en lo más temido por todos: Monster Point.

Kira miraba con impresión. El tierno reno que había visto hace unos momentos, aquel que antes había dudado en atacar, ahora había crecido casi 3 metros, su pelaje era mas largo…era un verdadero monstruo.

-¡ATACA!-La pequeña ordeno al gran gigante que había creado hace unos momentos. Este acato las ordenes de su ama y se dirigió hacia Chopper, el cual ahora había perdido el control de su cuerpo y mente.

El gigante se acerco rápidamente, lanzo un puño a su oponente, pero este lo freno. El monstruo que ahora era Chopper, golpeo fuertemente al gigante que lo había golpeado y lo lanzo al suelo.

Este se levanto rápidamente y logro rasgar su pecho con una de sus lanzas. El monstruo gimió de dolor, pero se incorporo rápidamente. Se lleno de ira y se lanzo sobre el gigante. Antes de que este se pudiera parar, fue inmovilizado, por una oleada de golpes de parte de Chopper. Esto lo destruyo completamente.

-N-no puede ser…-Kira miraba sorprendida al ver como su gigante había sido destruido tan rápido por aquel monstruo-¿Por qué?...-Cayo arrodillada al piso y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Había perdido, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

Levanto la mirada y ahí estaba el. Ahora aquel monstruo se acercaba hacia ella. Rugió temiblemente. Ella no podía moverse, no sentía su cuerpo.

-¡Perdí!-El monstruo no parecía reaccionar ante su declaración-¡Perdí!...¡Déjame en paz!-Le gritaba sin recibir respuesta.

-¡Chopper a ganado!-Gritaba Kagami finalmente. Taiga hizo una mueca de disgusto y miro a todos sus guerreros.

-¿¡Ese es Chopper!?-Preguntaba Ryu. No lo podía creer, aquella cosa era Chopper, y se veía muy enojado, no se detenía y pensaba atacar a la pequeña que ahora estaba indefensa.

-Maldición…-Sanji ahora se entraba más nervioso que antes-¡Va a atacarla, el ha perdido el control, tienen que hacer algo!-

-Las basuras merecen morir-Dijo Taiga sin pena y con la mejor relajación posible-Esa chica perdió, ya no me sirve para nada-La sangre de Luffy y Ryu ardieron ante estas palabras.

-¡PAPA!-Kira pedía ayuda a Taiga desesperadamente para que la ayudara, Chopper estaba apunto de aplastarla-¡AYUDAME!-Taiga solo ignoro los gritos y sus demás guerreros solo apretaron sus puños, en señal de impotencia. Si llegasen a salvarla, Taiga no se los perdonaría.

-Maldito…-Ahora Luffy mostraba su mirada llena de odio e ira al mayor-¡ES TU NAKAMA, ES TU HIJA!-Luffy casi se abalanzo sobre el para golpearlo, pero Sanji y Zoro lo detuvieron con esfuerzo.

-Como si me importara-Levanto los hombros y se sentó sobre el espeso y verde pasto-La basura debe ir a su lugar-

-¡A este paso, la aplastara!-Gritaba Nami-¡Ayúdenla!-Ninguno de los guerreros respondía, solo ignoraban la escena.

Chopper había llegado. La pobre pequeña se encontraba temblando, lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos. Moriría al ser aplastada por una de las enormes garras de aquel monstruo.

Cerro los ojos, y sintió como un fuerte viento se poso sobre ella, estaba cerca.

No sintió nada, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, el miedo la invadía.

Todos miraban con sorpresa la escena, incluso Taiga, al cual casi se le escapan los ojos y la lengua, pues Ryu, había parado el golpe. Había protegido a la pequeña.

-Tsk-Con el reverso de su espada había sostenido el golpe de Chopper. Sentía como sus heridas volvían a abrirse, un dolor la invadía y perdía la fuerza. A este paso, no podría retenerlo mas-¡SAL DE AQUÍ!-Le ordeno a la niña, la cual reacciono y se alejo del lugar.

-¡RYUU!-Luffy se dirigió rápidamente al lugar, para auxiliar a su nakama-¡RESISTE!-

-Esta idiota…-Zoro también corrió rápidamente hacia el lugar.

-Maldición…-La fuerza de Chopper estaba a punto de aplastarla, fue un alivio que llegaran refuerzos, ahora Luffy y Zoro la ayudaban a quitárselo de encima, sin lastimarlo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-Pregunto Ryu al haberse alejado del peligro-¿Cómo o cuando vuelve a la normalidad?

-En 3 minutos-Le contesto Zoro-Debemos retenerlo hasta que el efecto pase, el no nos reconoce y no tendrá problema en matarnos-

-Bien-Luffy se preparaba para detener el tiempo suficiente a su nakama-¡Vamos!-

Chopper intento golpearlos varias veces, tumbo la mayoría de los arboles del bosque, intentaba golpear a cualquier cosa viviente que viera y su cara mostraba una expresión de ira y rabia. Sus nakamas solo se limitaban a esquivarlo, a alejarlo del resto de las personas presentes y a distraerlo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Por pura suerte, tuvieron éxito.

Pasados los 3 minutos, la Rumble Ball había perdido efecto y Chopper se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

Aun así, el había ganado la pelea.

Luffy lo tomo y lo llevo hasta sus nakamas.

-Chopper…-Luffy lo llamaba con una expresión triste y preocupada-Resiste…-

-Chopper…-Ussop ya había comenzado a llorar y a botar mocos por su enorme nariz-¿P-Porque lo hiciste…?-Pregunto al reno mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

-¡No lo cojas así!-Nami lo golpeo y le quito al reno de los brazos-¿¡Quieres matarlo!?-Grito aun mas enojada.

-¡TE ODIO!-El grito de una niña había llamado la atención de todos, era Kira, la cual se encontraba dándole manotazos a Taiga.

-Cállate…-Le decía este enojado-Eres una inútil…-

-¡Te odio!…-Decía esta con mas seriedad, mientras lloraba alborotadamente- Si no hubiera sido por esa chica…hubiera muerto-

-Ahora eres su heroína…-Taiga llamaba la atención de Ryu, la cual solo expresaba odio en su mirada.

-Definitivamente te patearé el trasero, basura-Luffy también lo miraba con odio. Si había algo que podía detestar, era aquellos que hirieran a sus propios nakamas, aquellos eran solo un estorbo en la humanidad. No merecían ser llamados jefes, ni mucho menos hombres.

Continuara…

* * *

Aquí ha terminado! Esperen el próximo este martes! Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Comenten, comenten y opinen sobre el capitulo. Que tengan una buena tarde. Bye byye!


	14. Robin vs Kizari(Derrotada por el pasado)

Hola! Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Perdón por el retraso, pero me han surgido unos problemillas y no he podido publicar muy bien. De aquí a adelante no es seguro que pueda seguir publicando normalmente, ya que pronto entrare de nuevo a la escuela u_u. Es mi último año, así que seguramente me partiré la madre pero tratare de actualizar cuando pueda. Sin nada más que decir ¡Espero les guste! ¡Los veo abajo!

* * *

-Te lo advierto, jefe. Si se me llegase a partir una uña, me retiro-Decía Kizari mientras se dirigía al centro de batalla.

-¿¡EHHHHHHH!?-

Ella solo asintió y saco la lengua.

-¡Más vale que ganes, joder!-Le grito exaltado.

-Mis uñas son sagradas, querido-

-¡Robin vs Kizari!-Fue lo próximo que grito la Kagami.

-Parece que sigo yo. Fufufufu-Robin sonreía dulcemente, sin una pizca de miedo y preparada para la batalla.

Nami la tomo del hombro y la detuvo.

-Cuidado, Robin-Le dijo Nami con tono de preocupación-No des más de lo que tu cuerpo permita, ¿Vale?

La morena solo asintió.

-¡ANIMO ROBIN!-La animaban Luffy y Ussop-¡ERES FUERTE, PATEALE EL TRASERO!-

-¡ANIMO, ROBIN-CHWAN****

-Lo dejo en tus manos, Robin-Le dijo Ryu, esta solo asintió y continúo su camino.

-No es necesario que crees ilusiones Kagami, ya sabes cuál es mi poder ¿no?-

-Así es madame, seguramente ni se le partirá una uña-

-Ruega porque no-Dijo finalmente y espero a su contrincante.

Después de unos minutos Robin había llegado. El enfrentamiento estaría a punto de comenzar.

Sin decir nada más, Kizari ingirió una de las ya conocidas capsulas y puso sus manos al frente. Robin se vio sumida por una espesa oscuridad y todo a su alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, al igual que su cuerpo. Sin decir nada, minutos después se encontró con un…

-¿Laberinto?-Soltó la pregunta al aire. Frente a ella efectivamente había un laberinto. Parecía muy grande y además, muy complejo. Sus muros eran negros, demacrados y no parecían muy estables. Debía tener aproximadamente unos 2 metros de altura. Jamás espero que ese fuera el tipo de poder de su oponente. La creación de espacios…

-Closed space-En un susurro inaudible, Kizari había nombrado su poder-Si terminas este laberinto, lograras llegar a mí, pero claro…solo y si logras salir viva.

Robin levanto una ceja y se dispuso a hablar.

-Debo suponer por tus palabras que el único problema no es el laberinto, si no lo que hay en el-

Kizari asintió y señalo su creación.

-Te esperaran 5 pruebas en cuanto comiences a avanzar, si logras superarlas y salir del laberinto, ahí estaré yo. Aunque no me gusta utilizar mucho la fuerza o la violencia, si fallas en una de estas, tendrás que luchar contra las "consecuencias"-Le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, desapareciendo al instante-Buena suerte, Nico Robin-Fue lo último que dijo.

Comenzó a observar a su alrededor, al parecer no tenía más opciones y tendría que entrar, era la única manera. Dio unos pasos y se paró en seco. Observo un poco más el paisaje que la rodeaba tratando de descartar cualquier posibilidad una vez más. Hecho esto camino sin detenerse y se adentró al laberinto.

* * *

-¿Y eso que es?-Preguntaba Luffy-¿Un laberinto?

-Asi es-Le respondió Ryu.

-¿Y Chopper-san?-Pregunto Brook con preocupación-¿Aun no se ha despertado?-

Zoro señalo al pequeño, el cual se encontraba en los brazos de Sanji y aún estaba inconsciente. Se veía en muy mal estado, seguramente cuando despertara, no podría ni caminar.

-Parece que no-Le respondió Zoro con su característica frialdad-Aun sigue durmiendo, pero estará bien, supongo-Levanto los hombros y siguió mirando al frente.

-¿Dónde tendrán a Akira?-Se preguntó Ryu para sí misma, más que para los demás.

-¿Te preocupa?-Le cuestiono Zoro, con un tono divertido.

-No idiota, por eso pregunto-Le respondía con ironía a lo que Zoro la fulmino con la mirada- Es obvio que sí, no la dejare en manos de esa basura de Taiga, del Jefe o de esa mierda con patas-

-¿Disculpa?-Taiga posaba su atención sobre la pelinegra-¿Dijiste algo sobre mí?-La miro fulminante y espero la respuesta.

-¿Tú crees?-Pregunto con tono sarcástico.

Taiga frunció el ceño y volvió a darle la espalda.

-Pedófilo de mierda-Mascullo, pero Taiga alcanzo a escucharla-Das asco-Esto lo dijo más fuerte, con intenciones claras de que la escuchara.

-Ya quisieras estar en el lugar de Akira y casarte conmigo-Dijo con superioridad, a lo que Ryu puso cara de asco y comenzó a escupir.

-Opto por el suicidio-Dijo finalmente, para mostrarle su hermoso dedo corazón.

-Shishishishi-Luffy se rio ante el comentario-Eso fue gracioso-

-Bueno ya basta-Ordeno Nami con molestia a la par que acariciaba sus sienes-Esto me tiene de los nervios-

Zoro la miro extrañado y le pregunto.

-¿No crees que pueda ganar?-Con su pregunta hacía referencia a Robin, la cual ya se había adentrado al laberinto.

Nami negó con la cabeza y poso su vista al frente.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto-

* * *

Robin comenzó a adentrarse al laberinto. Según lo que había escuchado, la forma más fácil de no perderse y dar vueltas innecesarias, era siempre guiarse por uno de los muros (Izquierdo o derecho) y seguirlo hasta que llegara a hallar, lo que se suponía, era una señal de la primera prueba, y así hizo.

Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, los mismos muros negros, dañados y demacrados, un camino guiado por la tenue luz de la luna y un frio intenso que se adentraba a cada poro de su piel.

Así fue, hasta que unos pasos más adelante, las paredes se tornaron verde esmeralda, un delicioso olor empezó a recorrer el aire, y a la altura de unos 2 metros un gran letrero decía:

"_Las hadas no mienten"_

Al instante supo que la prueba daba comienzo.

-¡Aquí no es!-

-¡Aquí tampoco!

-¡Aquí menos!-

Unas finas y dulces voces sonaron en la lejanía. Robin se aproximó mas y lo vio: Delante suyo, el laberinto se dividía en tres caminos, pero aún no podía distinguir de quien eran las voces que se oían.

El primer camino parecía más oscuro que los demás, no lograba distinguir el color de sus paredes. El segundo camino todavía conservaba el mismo color verde esmeralda, era el más claro de todos y de algún modo, expulsaba un aura tranquilizadora.

El tercer camino no era tan oscuro como el primero ni tan claro como el segundo, sus paredes estaban marcadas con un tono café oscuro y una tenue luz lo iluminaba.

-¡Aquí no es!-

-¡Aquí tampoco!

-¡Aquí menos!-

Robin levanto su vista y se encontró con tres pequeñas… ¿Hadas? Una al frente de cada camino, diciendo una y otra vez lo mismo.

-¡Aquí no es!-Volvía a decir una pequeña rubia que estaba volando frente al camino oscuro.

-¡Aquí tampoco!-Decía una pelirroja que volaba frente al segundo e iluminado camino.

-¡Aquí menos!-Negaba una pelinegra con sus manos, la cual se mantenía, frente al último camino.

"_Las hadas no mienten"… _¿Qué podría significar eso?

Robin comenzó a analizarlas con curiosidad y se aventuró preguntar.

-¿Cuál es el camino correcto?-Robin esbozo una delicada sonrisa-¿Creen que podrían decirme?

-No lo sé, pero este no es-Respondía la rubia.

-Yo tampoco, pero este no lo es, aquí no debes entrar-Respondía la pelinegra.

-Yo si lo sé, está escondido, pero no sé dónde-Negaba con sus manos la pelirroja-Pero no es este-Señalo a aquel camino brillante y verdoso.

No había sido tan difícil deducir, que aquel letrero, era una simple pista. Las hadas no mienten, así que ninguno de los tres caminos que veía era los que debía tomar. El cuarto posiblemente estaba escondido y ese era el correcto. Sin más, Robin decidió proponerle a la pequeña hada pelirroja, que fuera con ella en busca del camino. Eso sería de gran ayuda.

-¿Me ayudarías a buscarlo?-

La hadita asintió sin más y se posó sobre el hombro de la pelinegra.

-¡No puedes!-Grito con desesperación la pelinegra-¡Ella te matara!-

-¡Debes quedarte y cuidar tu camino!-Le advirtió la rubia.

La pequeña hadita les saco la lengua y dijo:

-Lo he cuidado por años y hoy DEBO salir-Las hadas la miraron con tristeza y agacharon la cabeza. Sabían perfectamente a que se refería.

Robin tomo esto como un aviso para que comenzara a caminar y a buscar el camino, no podía perder más tiempo.

No tuvo idea de donde comenzar, si debía devolverse o tomar otra ruta.

-Está escondido en las paredes-Susurro la pequeña pelirroja a su oído, a lo que la morena asintió y comenzó a palpar de a poco a poco la pared, por la cual se había guiado.

Por fin lo vio y lo sintió, en la pared contraria que había comenzado a tocar hace unos segundos, un pequeño espacio se veía más claro y se tocaba más suave que los otros. Robin comenzó a meter sus manos en este espacio, era como una gelatina y de a poco metió el resto de su cuerpo, aun con inseguridad.

Atravesó y llego al otro lado, era como al principio, las mismas paredes oscuras y demacradas que había visto. Avanzo un poco aun con la compañía de la hadita y otro letrero grande se posó sobre ella:

"_Siempre dice lo contrario"_

Al principio no pudo entender cuál era el significado de esto, así que sin rodeos le pregunto a la pequeña que la había acompañado.

-¿Sabes a que se refiere?-Señalo al enorme letrero frente a ella.

La hada negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

-No sé leer-

-Ahí pone: _"Siempre dice lo contrario" _ ¿Tienes alguna idea?

El hada volvió a negar con la cabeza y se sonrojo. Al parecer no sería de mucha ayuda, ya que jamás se había alejado de su camino.

Robin soltó una risilla y siguió avanzando.

A medida que avanzo, empezaba a ponerse más oscuro que antes. No pudo asegurarse de la extraña sensación que había comenzado a sentir, pero algo no le daba muy buena espina. Algo o alguien le pedía alejarse de ese lugar, aunque no lo oía ni lo sentía, estaba presente. La pobre hadita también comenzaba a temblar, incluso escuchaba pegada a su oreja, una acelerada respiración.

-Este no es el camino-Dijo una siniestra voz en medio de la oscuridad-Este camino es erróneo-

-¿Q-quién es?-Pregunto el hada al instante en que se escondió entre el cabello de Robin.

Para la morena no pasó desapercibida esta actitud. Al parecer la pequeña hada jamás se había aventurado a investigar la zona, y al igual que para ella, todo esta era nuevo y desconocido. ¿Por qué la habría acompañado? Eso se le hacía muy extraño, incluso las otras hadas le habían advertido las consecuencias que tendría si se alejaba del lugar.

-¿Esa es un hada?-Ahora la siniestra voz había preguntado-¿Lo que tienes en el hombro es un hada? No me gustan las hadas-

Robin iba a responder, pero aquella frase del letrero llego a su cabeza:

"_Siempre dice lo contrario"_

Podría ser que…

-Si-Le respondió con firmeza-Es un hada-

-¿Qué estás haciendo…?-Le susurro el hada a su oído-¿Por qué me delatas? Me mataran…

-No te preocupes-

El hada levanto una ceja en signo de confusión y sospecha, sin embargo Robin no se percató, ya que aún estaba escondida entre sus mechones.

-Si él siempre dice lo contrario, nosotras debemos hacerlo también-

El hada asintió con la cabeza, había entendido. Era como una especie de psicología inversa, todo lo que él decía significaba lo opuesto, y ellas tenían que decir lo opuesto a lo que querían, en fin, era un completo embrollo.

-¿Sabes dónde está el camino?-Preguntó Robin a lo que parecía ser la nada, aunque la nada, era aquella siniestra voz y aquellos firmes y rojos ojos, que recién se habían mostrado.

-Debemos huir…-Susurro con voz temblorosa el hadita-Moriremos-

-No-Respondió con firmeza la voz y los ojos rojos comenzaron a crecer más-Este no es-

Robin comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los enormes ojos. El hadita le jalaba el cabello, en signo de que se detuviera y comenzaba a sollozar, pero Robin sabía que esa no era una opción, tenía que avanzar como pudiera. Se detuvo unos pasos antes y hablo.

-¿Te gustan los tratos?-

Se oyó un gruñido y una fuerte respiración.

-Los odio-Respondió secamente.

-¿Quieres hadas?-Un pequeño grito resonó tras el cabello de Robin. El hadita no entendía lo que la morena quería lograr con esto.

-No, las odio también-

Robin asintió.

-No te las traeré-Los ojos del monstruo brillaron-Pero entonces no me digas el camino correcto-

Después de unos segundos, Robin vio como los ojos avanzaban y ella los siguió. Al parecer había dado en el clavo y el monstruo la guiaría al lugar de la tercera prueba.

Después de caminar unos segundos, los ojos se detuvieron y miraron fijamente a Robin.

-Este no es el camino correcto, no debes ir por ahí y no debes traerme hadas-

Robin no pudo evitar soltar una risa, considerando que aquello era lo contrario: _-Este es el camino correcto, debes ir por ahí y debes traerme hadas-_

Avanzo hacia donde los enormes ojos le habían indicado, unos pasos más al frente había otro letrero, estaba muy cerca de terminar.

"_Los viejos son los más sabios"_

-¿Cómo es tu nombre?-Escucho que el hada le preguntaba con algo de timidez.

-Soy Robin ¿Y tú?-Le devolvió la pregunta amablemente.

-Soy Rin-Le respondió esta-¿Nos entregaras a ese horrible monstruo?-

Robin no pudo evitar reírse y volteo su mirada a la pequeña hada, al parecer estaba llorando y sus manitas temblaban, se sintió mal al ver esa expresión.

-Solo lo engañe-Dijo con tono tranquilizador, a lo que el hada asintió y se limpió las lágrimas-No te entregaría. Solo que debía hacerlo, debía ofrecerle algo a cambio, no pensé que fuera tan fácil pero…-

-Continuemos-Dijo ella de repente con un tono determinante, que no pasó desapercibido por Robin-¡Debes ganar!-

Robin le sonrió y siguió caminando.

* * *

Un sonoro rugido rompió de inmediato la tensión entre los espectadores.

-Tengo hambre…-A Luffy comenzaba a caerle una delgada línea de saliva de la boca-Carne…-

-Que mala educación-Espeto Taiga mientras observaba la escena.

-A mí me está dando hambre también-Confeso Ryu mientras sobaba su panza-Oye-

Taiga volteo y le dirigió la mirada.

-Cocina algo, joder-

-Sirve para algo, pedófilo de mierda-Le dijo Sanji con fastidio a la par que encendió un cigarrillo.

-Eso, eso, yo ya tengo hambre también-Un ronco rugido se oyó dentro de la panza de Zoro.

La cara de Taiga se encendió con un rojo profundo de la ira que le habían provocado esas palabras.

-¿¡CREEN QUE TIENEN EL DERECHO DE VENIR A PEDRME COMIDA!?-

-A mí no me molestaría algo de comida-Rio Nami con nerviosismo-No cenamos al fin y al cabo-

-¡VAYAN A QUE LES DEN-

-Oe, oe-Ahora era Kazuo el que sobaba su panza-No es una mala idea, necesito fuerzas para patear traseros-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo-La pequeña Kira levanto la mano-Sirve para algo-

Taiga le envió una mirada asesina, a lo que la pequeña ni se inmuto.

-Yo podría cocinar-El rubio de las cejas espiral soltó una bocanada de humo-Solo muéstrenme la cocina y les hare un enorme banquete. Aun siendo el enemigo, tienen que comer-

* * *

Después de haber caminado por unos minutos, ahora las paredes del laberinto se habían convertido en claros y brillantes espejos.

Robin aun no podía relacionar el nombre de la tercera prueba con el escenario, sin embargo, al igual que la primera vez, el laberinto se dividía en caminos. Esta vez eran dos.

-¿Cuál deberíamos tomar?-Inquirió Robin a la pequeña hadita sobre su hombro.

-Creo que el camino del centro tiene espejos más grandes y brillantes-

Robin quiso confiar en la pequeña hada y se encamino hacia allí. A medida que avanzaba noto que su cuerpo no era reflejado normalmente, parecía que cada vez se veía más joven, incluso más adelante ya se reflejaba a sus 8 años, algo que no traía sanos recuerdos. Un mal presentimiento la aguardo y se detuvo.

-Creo que no es por aquí-

El hada levanto su cejilla y levanto los hombros.

-¿Te devolverás?-Pregunto con curiosidad, en espera de la respuesta.

-Si-Le contesto.

-¿No confías en mí?-

Robin volteo a mirarla con sorpresa, le sonrió y asintió.

-Claro que confío pero dime… ¿Nunca has salido de allí verdad? ¿Siempre has estado al lado de tus hermanas? ¿Nunca has experimentado esto ni mucho menos lo habías visto?-

La hadita asintió pero con una expresión casi neutral.

-Debo sacarlas de aquí, hemos estado encerradas por años y hemos sido obligadas por esa _bruja _a cuidar cada uno de los caminos. Sabemos que existe algo mas alla, queremos ser libres. Por eso decidí venir contigo, me diste buena espina, shishishi-

-Les ayudare-Dijo tiernamente. No solo por la forma en la que hablaba la hadita, sino como sonaba su risa, como la de su hiperactivo capitán, aquel al cual le debía toda su vida.

La hadita parpadeo varias veces sin creérselo. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Por qué la ayudaría?

-Pero ahora necesito de tu ayuda-Dijo Robin después de esbozar una dulce sonrisa y acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña con uno de sus dedos.

Pensándolo bien, esa _bruja_ a la que mencionaban, probablemente era Kizari, aun así no podía entender del todo que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Tenía que apurarse, si había tenido en cuenta el tiempo, ya casi serian dos horas y no podía darse el lujo de demorarse demasiado.

Tal y como había dicho, había regresado sobre sus pasos y había tratado de analizar un poco más la situación. Posiblemente si uno de los caminos de espejos la había mostrado como una niña, otro la mostraría con una anciana, ese mismo como un bebe o tal vez en su edad adolescente. No lo sabía, pero trato de relacionar esto con la frase.

"_Los viejos son los más sabios"…_

Tal vez si iba por uno de los caminos, que la mostrara como una anciana, ese sería el camino correcto, relacionándolo con la frase.

Tomo el camino de la izquierda, se adentró hacia él y efectivamente, este le fue revelando su cuerpo a medida que envejeciera incluso más adelante solo la reflejaba como un cadáver en descomposición y como un montón de huesos.

Podía sentir el temblor de la hadita, incluso vio varias veces su mueca de disgusto ante las imágenes que estaba viendo.

Para ella tampoco era un escenario cautivador ni mucho menos. Aquellas imágenes le causaban terror y algo de nostalgia. La vida sin duda, tenía un final aterrador. Nuestros cuerpos estaban destinados a desaparecer finalmente después de un largo y parsimonioso proceso. Nadie podía escapar de la oscura y temible sombra de la muerte. Nadie.

Hubo algo que sorprendió a la morena, la pequeña hada no se reflejaba en ninguno de los espejos. Pero desvió su atención de esto y siguió caminando.

Al caminar más, y observarse solo como un montón de polvo, una pequeña luz llamo su atención, al parecer habría superado la prueba si traspasaba aquella luz.

Y así lo hizo, atravesó aquella luz y de nuevo, se encontraba encerrada por aquellas negras y feas paredes.

-Solo faltan dos…-Dijo en susurro-Solo dos más y abre salido-

La hadita toco su hombro y le señalo un gran letrero, este se veía más grande y tétrico que los demás.

-¿Qué dice ahí?-Pregunto sin poder entender.

-_"Escucha lo que quieras escuchar"-_

-¿Qué puede significar eso? Robin nee-san-

-Es difícil saberlo-

La morena continúo caminando, pero sin rastro de algo que pudiera ayudarla a superar la prueba, ni mucho menos de algo que estuviera involucrado en ella.

Pero fue tan solo dar unos pasos más, cuando escucho algunos susurros, pero estos no eran del hada, eran de otras personas…

Robin abrió sus ojos como platos, reconocía aquellas voces.

-¿Pasa algo, nee-chan?-Pregunto el hadita que había visto la expresión de Robin.

-Imposible…-Dijo en un susurro.

Robin siguió avanzando, a medida que avanzaba aquellos susurros se hacían muy claros, casi los escuchaba perfectamente.

_-¡ES UN MONSTRUO!-_

_-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITA NIÑA!-_

_-¡ERES LA HIJA DE UN DEMONIO!-_

_-¡ERES UNA MALDICION!-_

_-¡MANTENLA!-_

_-¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO NIÑA MALDITA!-_

_-¡SOLO ERES UN ESTORBO PARA LA HUMANIDAD, NICO ROBIN!-_

_-¡ERES UNA BASURA!-_

_-¡DEBES DESAPRECER, NO TIENES MOTIVOS PARA VIVIR, NADIE NECESITA QUE VIVAS…TU NO ERES NADIE!-_

Esas eran las voces que resonaban en su cabeza, aquellas voces que la habían atormentado por años, aquellas que solo Luffy y sus nakamas habían podido callar, pero estas la perseguían de nuevo. Se oían tan reales, tan recientes, que no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

La morena se había agachado, comenzaba a gritar y a tapar sus oídos para no tener que oírlas, pero incluso aquellas voces lograban penetrar, resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, enloqueciéndola.

-¡DEJENMEN EN PAZ!-¡POR FAVOR DEJENME EN PAZ!-

-¿¡Que sucede nee-chan!?-Rin no podía escuchar nada, pero había visto como Robin comenzaba a perder la razón a medida que avanzaban-¿¡NEE-CHAN!?-La zarandeo varias veces para hacerla reaccionar, pero esta seguía llorando y gritando desesperadamente.

Robin se levantó de repente y sin dejar de gritar, comenzó a correr. Aun tapaba sus oídos y de sus ojos escapaban gruesas lágrimas. Rin tuvo que sostenerse con más fuerza, la velocidad con la que Robin corría casi la tumbaba de su espalda. Gritaba con más fuerza pero la morena no parecía escucharla, sus ojos se aguaban, no sabía que hacer. Aquella prueba no parecía tener fin, esas voces terminarían derrotando su conciencia, pero entonces, en medio de la desesperación, recordó algo…

"_Escucha lo que quieras escuchar…"_

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, las voces fueron reemplazadas y comenzó a recordar…

_-¡ROBINNNNNNN!-¡HE VENIDO A TRAERTE DE VUELTA!-_

_-¡AUN NO LO HAZ DICHO!-¡DIME QUE QUIERES VIVIR!-_

_-El mar es inmenso…pero sin duda algún día encontraras nakamas-_

_-Debes creer en Luffy-_

_-¡QUIERO VIVIR!-_

_-¡QUIERO NAVEGAR JUNTO A USTEDES!-_

Y la más fuerte de todas…

_-Lo dejo en tus manos, Robin…-_

-Ryu, Luffy, chicos…-

Ya nada sonaba, todas las voces habían sido acalladas y solo un profundo silencio hacia juego con la brisa del viento.

-¿Nee-chan…?-La hadita también se había calmado.

Robin volteo a mirarla y le sonrió.

-Por fin escuche lo que quise, las voces de mis nakamas-

Rin parpadeo varias veces sin entender a que se refería, pero le devolvió la sonrisa, se alegraba de que estuviera bien. Hace un momento parecía haber enloquecido y luego ya estaba más calmada, pero aun no reaccionaba.

-¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?-Le pregunto con curiosidad.

Robin se levantó y volvió a sonreír.

-Puras mentiras-Dicho esto, siguió avanzando. La penúltima prueba había sido superada.

* * *

Una enfurecida y molesta Kizari se encontraba observando todo lo que había pasado. No podía creer que Robin hubiera llegado tan lejos, era absurdo, ridículo, jamás nadie había logrado superar aquellas pruebas con tanta facilidad, pero sin duda la siguiente, marcaria su derrota.

Apretaba sus puños y gruñía.

-Maldita zorra…maldita niña demonio…maldita hada de mierda-Era lo único que podía decir-Vamos a ver si logras superar la siguiente, Nico Robin-

Esbozo una gran sonrisa, una amarga y torcida sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Mira, Onee-chan!-Rin señalaba otro enorme y escalofriante letrero-¿Qué dice?-

-_"Cierra los ojos o enfrenta tu pasado"-_

Aquello no se oía nada bien.

Siguieron avanzando mientras Robin trataba de comprender lo que significaba aquello. Sin duda hacía referencia a algo sobre su pasado, pero ella creía que al haber superado a aquellas mortales voces de la prueba anterior, seguramente este se le haría fácil, si aún tenía las voces de sus nakamas en su mente. Grave error.

Al avanzar, pudo notar, una silueta muy conocida.

Siguió avanzando a la espera de terminar de reconocer aquella silueta.

Era ella, sus ojos verdes y su cabello blanco.

-Madre…-Dijo en un susurro, para dar paso a un escalofrió en su espalda, un temblor incontrolable en todo su cuerpo y persistente sudor que bajaba por toda su cara.

-¿Madre?-Rin había alcanzado a oír algo como eso, salir de la boca de Robin-¿Ella es tu madre…?-

Y es que frente a ellas, se encontraba la viva imagen de Olivia, la madre de Robin.

* * *

10 Minutos después…

Taiga permitió que Sanji les cocinara, aunque comieron muy separados, todos tuvieron el placer de disfrutar la comida de Sanji. Incluso Fudo, el ex -cocinero del barco Yota, se impresiono al probar esa delicia, debía admitirlo, ni siquiera su comida sabia tan bien.

-¡MASSS!-El glotón de Luffy estiraba su plato hasta Sanji, quien solo le dio una patada y lo reprendió.

-Ya comiste demasiado Luffy, también tenemos que guardarle a Robin-chan-

-Es verdad, deja algo para Robin-Le reprendió Ussop.

-¡Pero tengo hambre!-Volvió a gritar de nuevo-¡QUIERO MAS!-

Ryu le pego un golpetazo al sentir una amenaza contra su plato. Seguramente intentaba robar su comida.

-¿¡Eres un jodido agujero negro o que!?-Exclamaba, a lo que Luffy levanto los hombros e intento robarle de nuevo-¡Fuera!-

-Yohohohoho. Robin se alegrara al probar comida tan deliciosa, Sanji-san-

Sanji asintió y le sonrió.

-¡Quédate quieto, joder!-Ahora la que lo regañaba era Nami-¡Chopper también necesita comer!-

-Chicos, no es por interrumpirlos pero…-

La voz de Zoro llamo la atención de todos. El peliverde señalo hacia al frente y todos quedaron estupefactos.

Una figura se acercaba y no era la de Robin. Era Kizari.

Taiga sonrió complacido al ver como Kizari jalaba del pelo a Robin y la arrastraba por el suelo. Aquella se veía inconsciente y muy golpeada. Sonrió aun más cuando vio como Kizari la tiro frente a los Mugiwara.

-He ganado-Fue lo único que dijo y se retiró del lugar.

-Robin…-Dijo Ryu en un susurro y apretó sus puños-¿¡Qué carajos paso!?-

Nadie dijo nada más. No reaccionaron, solo pudieron observar como poco a poco la morena abrió los ojos.

-Lo siento…chicos-Fue lo único que dijo a la par que unas gruesas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos-Per-perdí…-

-No te preocupes-La voz de Luffy rompió el silencio-Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste bien-Sonrió inmediatamente.

Robin al oír estas palabras comenzó a llorar de una manera inconsolable.

Mientras el equipo de Taiga sonreía con satisfacción, los Mugiwara, apretaban sus puños con ira.

Robin había perdido.

Queda una 1:30 para que Taiga active la bomba.

Continuara...

* * *

¿Qué pasa con esa falta de comentarios chicos? ¿Ya no me aman? Me tienen triste, joder. Sus comentarios me hacen actualizar más rápido Jejejeje. Así que déjenlos o les jalo las patas esta noche xD Que tengan una buena tarde-noche lo que sea. Bye bye!


End file.
